And then, there's you
by kluxces
Summary: Ichigo tried to be a hero but got his ass kicked instead. Grimmjow/Gin both searching for peace and found it from an unexpected source. Byakuya just wants the best for her. When their life entangle with a girl named Rukia, everything changes. Rukia harem
1. Chapter 1: Hero of the day

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Ichigo steps out from the entrance of the club. Behind him, trails of giggles and laughter follow. His left eye twitches in annoyance. _How can they be so fucking happy all the time?_

"Sure you don't want to come with us? There are plenty of other parties we are expected to attend…" says Ishida who is his manager since he first started in this business. Ichigo owes a lot to this guy. He is basically the man who responsible for his successful career.

Ichigo nods in affirmative. "Just drop me at the apartment."

He has had enough for the night. The parties can continue till all hell breaks loose for all he cares.

"He's a party pooper. Who needs him around anyway!" says Nel giggling and hugs Inoue by the waist. Inoue, being who she is, giggles with Nel for no apparent reason. Woman, you can never understand how their mind truly works! But what puzzles him the most is why is Renji laughing too? Sure he's gay and all that but does it affecting his male hormones too? Ichigo is never good with this kind of things.

Ishida looks fondly at Renji and hugs him by the shoulder before kiss him squarely on the lips.

"Oi oi get a room!" Ichigo warns the couple. He does not have problem with his manager being gay. Most of them are. But he does have problem when they start showing public affection. After several years, Ichigo is still not used to it.

"But we are in love Ichigo. You should try it too. Want me to introduce you to someone?" says Renji just to tick him off.

"That's booze talking" replies Ichigo scowling, trying to avoid Renji's little comment. Ishida and the others burst out laughing after hearing his answer. Again he does not see what is so funny.

He looks at his watch. Quarter past twelve. He starts to tap his left shoe on the pavement. Impatience starts to creeps in. _Where the fuck is the valet attendance?_

"Ichigo, rumor has it that Grimmjow has a hot for you!" says Nel while grinning stupidly at Ichigo. "You and him make such a… rather unique couple, I must say." The other three burst out laughing again.

And just like that he lost his patience. Ichigo turns around and storms off. Not bother if he has to walk back to his apartment. Anything is better than spending another minutes with these drunktards.

"Don't forget you have a photo shoot tomorrow!" Ishida yells from behind. He waves his right hand in acknowledgement. He can still hear Renji and the girls laughing hysterically.

Love.

Overrated.

That's what love is.

Ichigo kicks an empty beer can on the pavement with his right foot out of frustration. It is not like he does not have lovers. In fact he has plenty of them. For some weird reason – OK maybe not so weird since he is the most sought after male model after all – girls and women are flocking to be his next… girlfriend? No, girlfriend is too intimate. More like play things.

Is it true though that Grimmjow has a thing for him? One look at the blue-haired man, you would not say that he's gay but Ichigo learns a long time ago that in this industry, nothing is as it seems.

_Why the fuck is I am thinking about Grimmjow anyway?_ Ichigo shakes his head and raises one hand to ruffle his orange hair. A habit he used to do when thinking to himself. _I seriously need to mingle with other people that aren't models_.

That is when he hears a muffled scream from an alleyway that he is passing through. The alleyway is in between shop and office building so naturally there are not single lit windows that can help him figures out what is going on in the dark alley. He squints his eyes to see what is happening when he hear a shout and another muffled scream.

Not listening to the voice inside his head that screaming for him to just walk away, he creeps into the alley quietly. From the silhouette, he can see that there are three figures rounding up another figure in the middle. After he observed closely, the one in the middle is a girl. A very short girl. From the look of things, the three jackasses are harassing her.

_Why the fuck am I doing this for a stranger?_ Ichigo wonders but too late to turn around now. "What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yells, hoping that he can at least intimidate his opponents.

All four of the standing figures turn around in an instance when they heard him.

"None of your fucking business," says one of the harassers, or assholes, as Ichigo prefers to call these bastards. Ichigo cannot be sure which one of the assholes that replied though as the alley is dark. The moon that is hidden behind the cloud does not help the matter either. Ichigo assumes the one who said so must be the stupid gang leader. "I suggest you turn around –"

Before the jackass could finish his sentence, Ichigo see the girl punching the jackass on the face. Ichigo is taken aback by this action but apparently the other guys are ready for it. Ichigo takes the opportunity and runs forward to give aid. But before he reaches them, the girl has already knocks the air off the leader jackass and is now facing off the second jackass.

"Look out. Your back!" warns Ichigo and he comes just before the third jackass' foot connects to the girl's head. Ichigo pushes him with all his might which send the surprising jackass flying to the other side of the alley, landing face first. Now Ichigo is back-to-back with the girl. The leader by now has stands up again and is squaring it off with Ichigo.

"Go away. I can take care of this," hisses the girl which takes Ichigo by surprise. He expects the girl to cry helplessly and thank him for his heroic deed or at least weep while hugging him asking for help. He certainly does not expect this! This just proves the point he made earlier: you can never fully understand what is going on in a woman's mind.

"What? What are –"

"You heard me! Go away!" shouts the girl. Ichigo can hear her heavy breathing. She must have been beaten up pretty badly before he came.

"But… but I came to save –"

"Go away!" the girl shouts again. Ichigo turns around to face her but she has already duck and a punch comes straight to his face. The girl kicks the jackass after she gives him a knee in between the leg.

Ichigo yelps and before he can counter attack the jackass that hit him, the leader has gotten hold of him by the neck. _Shit now what?_ As Ichigo is struggling to breath, he hears the girl's voice.

"Let him go."

"Go and die bitch."

"I said let him go!"

_This is not right. I was supposed to save her not the other way around!_

The girl comes running with a fist close tight. As she said that final sentence, she swings her fist pass Ichigo's face and accurately hit the leader's jaw. Ichigo hears it connected and knows the girl has broken that jackass' jaw. The grip that strangles him loosens and in his attempt to inhale as much oxygen as he can, he is caught in a coughing fit for several minutes.

All the while, although the girl is fully aware that the punch was the final blow for the leader jackass she feels that she has not has enough. She stands in front of the sprawling jackass and kicks his rib over and over again. She can definitely hear cracking sound more than twice.

Ichigo who has finally past the coughing fit goes up to the girl. He knows he needs to stop the girl from kicking the jackass otherwise she would have murdered him. Not that the asshole doesn't deserve it but still…

The cloud has move a little and the moon finally decides to lend its light to the alley. Up close Ichigo realizes that the girl's cloth is torn. Clearly these assholes were trying to rape her. Ichigo takes off his coat and places it on the girl's shoulder. She is shaking.

The girl stops the kicking when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks around as if just realizing Ichigo's presence. Her body immediately tenses up again.

"Are you alright there?" Ichigo asks.

The girl looks squarely at Ichigo's face, not saying a word. Ichigo sees that the girl has unconditionally beautiful eyes. He cannot see what color her eyes are though because of the semi-darkness. He decides that whatever the color is, she would still look lovely. And she is lovely. And pretty too. And beautiful.

_That all mean the same thing, you idiot._

Without a warning, she holds up Ichigo's face with the palm of her hands. Ichigo who is once again taken up by surprise can only stands there and let her observes his face. He feels his body tenses and for the life of him cannot explains why he feels tingling sensations all over his body when the girl touches him. It is not as if this is the first time he is being touch by a girl. He is pretty experienced in that area. Oh yes sir he is! So why does he feels like his body just experienced an electrical shock?

Then he winces a little when the girl touches his purple cheek that starting to throbs.

"You'll live," is all she says before she lets go of his face. Not very gentle either. "No need to thank me," she adds. She turns away limping and grabs her belongings.

_No need to what?_

"What the hell did you just said?" _Who the hell does she think she is anyway?_

"You heard me."

"I just save your ass and that's how –"

"From what I have just experienced, it was more like I was the one who was doing all the saving," she replies indifferently. She starts walking towards the street with her bag swaying behind her.

_Well that was kind of true but still… _"I assisted you!" shouts Ichigo.

The girl snickers. She turns around to face Ichigo. "I don't need any assisting. I already told you to walk away, didn't I?"

_What the hell is this girl's problem exactly?_

Ichigo is fuming now. He starts walking towards the girl who is still standing there looking at him.

"Can you walk?" he asks since the girl is limping quite badly. Ichigo is surprise that he can still control his anger and not lashes out at this very small midget girl.

"No duh!"

_Fuck! Why the hell is she's acting all holier than thou? And here I am trying to be a good citizen._

"You ungrateful midget –"

"What? Want me to walk you home now?" she cuts his sentence short. Ichigo can still hear the snickers behind her voice.

_Damn it! Say something you idiot! You going to let her walked all over you?_

But Ichigo is too dumbfounded to say anything.

Looking at the stupefied expression on Ichigo's face, the girl smirks again before limping away. Before she turns, Ichigo caught her eyes and he thinks she has the most beautiful eye color he has ever seen.

_I guess my new favorite color is violet now._

But there is something else too. Those eyes… why does it looks so sad?

Ichigo looks at her for several minutes to make sure the girl didn't stumbles and gets run over by a car after all the trouble he went through to save her.

_Yeah right. More like she saved me._

He looks at her until she disappears around the corner. All the anger that built up during their short encounter has dissipates from him the moment he saw those eyes. He starts walking the opposite direction that would lead him to his apartment. Occasionally Ichigo would turn around, half hoping to see the girl again. For some weird reason, he can't forget those eyes. A chill wind makes him realizes that he has given his coat to the girl.

_There goes Hugo._

He puts a hand on his cheek which has been swelling pretty badly by now.

_Damn it. I have a photo shoot tomorrow. Ishida is so going to kill me._

With that thought in mind, Ichigo ruffles his hair again before he walks into his building.

This is my first attempt of writing a fanfic. Should I stop?

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Act a fool

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

"What the hell, Kurosaki!" Ishida yells from behind his desk when he sees Ichigo's face. The swelling has gone thanks to the meat in the freezer but the bruises are still very visible. Ichigo rolls his eyes. Just as he has expected, Ishida is flipping out. His manager is so predictable.

"I know. I am sorry. Can we cancel the photo shoot? I don't think they'll be too eager when they see my purple face," says Ichigo as he sits down on one of the two chairs in front of Ishida's desk.

"But what happened?" asks Ishida, his concerns for Ichigo is obvious. He too takes a seat before adjusting his glasses. A habit of his. "You got robbed or something?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "I was trying to be a hero"

Ishida tilts his head curiously. "Saving who?"

"A girl. She was cornered by three guys. Ended up she beats the crap out of them"

Ishida's eyebrow raises a little. "I thought you were the one saving her?"

"Like I said, I tried," Ichigo scowls at Ishida. Remembering the fact that he actually wasn't of any help is pissing him off. Ishida knew Ichigo enough to see that this girl is bothering his friend.

"Is the girl OK?"

"I think so. She left after she beat them to pulp."

"You just let her walk away?"

Ichigo scowls again remembering how rude the girl was. "She's a bitch."

"Whoa… where does that comes from?" Ishida ask, adjusting his glasses at the same time.

So Ichigo tells the whole story again for Ishida's sake omitting the fact that he thinks she's pretty and all that.

"That girl got spunk," comments Ishida after Ichigo finished his story.

"That girl got something up her ass. That's what she got," grumbles Ichigo.

Ishida smiled. It is not everyday you can see the calm and collected Ichigo gets work up by something as trivial as this. Ishida and Ichigo has known each other for more than five years now and he considers himself not only as his manager, but as his friend too. Ichigo, being well known as he is, never really has a close friend. His grumpy personality definitely does not fit too well with other people. The fact that he is always scowling doesn't help the matter either.

When he first met Ichigo, it was on the street. The orange haired boy was making deliveries, trying to make ends meet and he was on the other side of the street. One look at him Ishida knows that this guy has potential and his instinct has never failed him. He had chased Ichigo and was even mistaken as a pervert at first. Miraculously Ishida managed to convince Ichigo to take up modeling as a career and since then Ishida has turned Ichigo into a house hold name. He's the face of Hugo, his face is plastered everywhere in ads and billboards and he is booked for all the fashion campaigns that mattered. Yes, Ichigo has gone a long way from being a delivery boy.

Ishida never really asked about Ichigo's personal matters. He knows very little about Ichigo's family having met them only twice in five years. Ishida suspects that something bad must have happened in his family but he is not going to ask him about it. Ishida respects Ichigo's privacy and knows Ichigo likes it that way.

"So... the photo shoot is cancelled right?" Ichigo's question brings Ishida back from his reverie.

"Hold on," Ishida grabs the phone and punches in some numbers. After a few seconds he hears someone answers from the other end. "Hai Eileen, Uryuu Ishida here. About the photo shoot, Kurosaki can't make it today... Yeah he got his face pummeled yesterday... He's OK. He'll live... OK I'll make sure to tell him that... Yes I understand. Sorry again... OK... I'll have Grimmjow over... Yes... OK. Appreciate the help Eileen. I owe you one." Ishida looks at Ichigo who has raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah Grimmjow. Who else is there who is good enough to replace you?" Ishida adjust his glasses again.

"Fuck it Ishida. You know I don't like him to-"

"I know but in this matter, it's not up to you to decide." Ichigo scowls even more after hearing this. Grimmjow is a senior model at the agency and Ichigo does not like him ever since he laid his eye on the blue haired guy. The feeling, (un)fortunately, is mutual. Grimmjow naturally will hate the guy who was immediately put on a golden throne at the agency, the throne that was previously belongs to him.

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever"

Awkward silence.

"Listen, Kurosaki. Eileen says they want document that says you are unfit to do a photo shoot. "

"What?"

"I know it is stupid but she wants proof to say that you were really beaten up yesterday. The people from the ads demanded it. You're lucky that they are not picky or I could have been in serious trouble," Ishida explains. Before Ichigo could response, his phone rings.

"Yeah, what do you want?" answered Ichigo in his annoyed tone because on the other end of the line is his father. Ichigo listens for a few second. "Again? Geez Karin... Alright... I'll go," he hangs up the phone. Ishida looks at him questioningly.

"Karin broke her leg again while playing football," explains Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu are his twin sisters and Karin, who is the tougher one between the two, always got herself injured one way or the other. If it's not football, then it's fighting. Ichigo sighs. "I guess I'll go for the checkup after all."

Ishida stands up when Ichigo decides to leave his office. "I'll go too," says Ishida and grabs his coat from the back of his chair. Ichigo shrugs and walks out of the office with both his hands in his pockets. Ishida follows closely behind.

"By the way Kurosaki, did you get that girl's name?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Bitch"

That makes Ishida chuckles.

**-o-**

Rukia is sitting on a chair looking out the windows. The only bed in the ward is occupied by a man with jet black hair.

She had called the police right after she managed to get away last night. She had waited by the corner for the police to arrived knowing the orange haired guy was looking over his shoulders when she walked away from the scene. She wasn't comfortable with him showing concerns for her.

She yawns. Her body still hurts from the fight she had yesterday and she needs sleep. "Damn those bastards," Rukia swore under her breath.

She looks at the man who has been lying there in the state of comatose for the past three years.

"One of them grabbed me from behind. Curse me for not noticing his footsteps," she says, still not able to put the blame on anyone else but herself for being too careless. "Then the other guy came out from behind the building and knocked my head with something hard. Of course I passed out then. I woke up just before they... you know... ripped my clothes off..." she shudders when she remembers the scene where her attackers were upon her. One of them already got her shirt off. Her hand automatically traces the bump on her head.

"I do the next logical thing of course," she grins satisfactorily when she remembers the feeling of her knee connecting to the groin of her attacker which sent the bastard kneeling on the floor beside her. But of course she then received a punch on the face from the second jackass who had replaced the first bastard and was now on top of her. For a second she can see stars but only for a second. She took the opening that was given to her to do the Jodan Shotei Uchi. Tucking her thumb in and the wrist area tight, she thrust the palm towards the bastard. This sent the bastard backwards and off of her.

"This is where the good part started." The girl is recalling yesterday's incident to the sleeping man. The smile of satisfaction is now spreading across her face. "When he was off of me, I stood up and swore that these sons of bitches will pay for the torn shirt. But a torn shirt is better than walking around with only your bra in the middle of the night, right? So I grabbed the torn shirt from the bastard and buttoned it up. During all this, the third bastard just stood there, looking aghast. Can you believe it? I bet he wet his pants yesterday."

Rukia chuckles and then she stops, looking intently at the man as if listening to what he's saying. "I know what you think... you think I should have taken the opportunity and run away ..." she shifts her gaze towards the windows once again.

"Yeah, right... Kuchiki never runs away," she sighs.

Rukia had waited for the two bastards to stand up and faced her. She had been readying herself for the first attack, making sure her left leg leading her stand and her left arm at an angle of 45 degrees to her body. When they finally rounded her, she didn't waste any time to attack the first bastard. She jabbed punch her left arm and followed it up with a reverse punch with her stronger right hand. The bastard doubled over and produced a scream between his gritted teeth (This was the first muffled scream Ichigo heard). Without leaving any chance for the other bastards to attacked her, she did the Kizami Zuki to the second bastard as well. This time she shouted as she attacked and the second bastard produced similar sound as his friend (This was the second muffled scream Ichigo heard).

"And then _he_ had to show up and make a fool of himself," she rolls her eyes, allowing herself to think about the guy with that orange hair again.

_Yeah I can see his outrageous hair color even in the dark. _

If Rukia is being honest with herself, she knows that she wasn't that angry at the orange haired guy. If anything she felt quite pleased that there are still heroes in this modern cruel world. The only reason she felt anger rising up in her last night was because she didn't want anyone else to get injured because of her. She does not need any defending. She can take care of herself. She won't be able to forgive herself should anything happened to him. And God knows she was right. The guy was a pansy-good-for-nothing in such situation and only made matter worst.

The smile has vanished from her face. Again she looks at the man lying there on the bed besides her. In her head, she imagined him giving her a quizzical look. "Don't ask me who the freak of nature was. Must be some moron who thinks he can play hero for a day..."

The pager buzzing in her pocket made her looks at her wrist watch. She has been in here for almost an hour. Time always flies when she's with him.

"Looks like I have to continue my story another time, mister." She gets up, bends and kisses the man's forehead.

"I am sorry..." these three words is her good bye for the man. She must have said it countless time but still it feels like it would never be enough.

Rukia walks to the door. She caught her reflection in the mirror and touches her right cheek lightly and winces. The purple is there not for decoration only.

For any other girl, the experience of nearly getting rape by a bunch of drunkards might be traumatizing but for Rukia, it was all in a day's work. She was shaken a bit when she woke up from the initial blow to the head but then, like always, she begin to take control of the situations. Knowing this, she just dealt with the problems and got it over with. Her colleagues had been asking about the bruises but she just shrugged it off. Kuchiki Rukia is a tough nut to crack.

**-o-**

Karin is lying on the bed with her right leg plastered. Yuzu, being useful as always, is cutting the fruits for Karin. Ichigo is telling the story of the incident yesterday to his family since they had been pestering him about the bruise on his cheek. Right after Ichigo concludes his story, a small woman wearing the doctor's robe comes knocking on the door but the knocks stop short.

Rukia is standing at the door looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo who is in the room stares with wide eyes at Rukia.

"You!" they both exclaim.

Ishida, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu look from Ichigo to the small doctor back to Ichigo again.

"What are you doing here?" they ask each other the same question, at the same time, almost in unison.

"She's my patient," Rukia answers while pointing at Karin.

"She's my sister," Ichigo replies also pointing at Karin.

Silence.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when the small girl from the night before appeared. He instantly recognizes her when he saw the violets. Not to mention the purple cheek on her face. A clear evidence of what had happened yesterday is not a dream. It was as real as she is now, standing at the door glaring at him.

Rukia stopped on her track when she saw the orange haired man from yesterday. The nurse who was following at her heels almost stumbled upon her. Oh yes, Rukia recognizes that hair miles away on any given day. The purple cheek on his face convinced her that she is not jumping into any conclusions either.

"You both know each other?" Isshin asks to break the awkward silence.

"No!" says Rukia.

"Yes!" Ichigo replies.

"So which one is it?" asks Ishida, confuses.

"She's the bitch that I was telling you all about."

"What?" exclaimed all the other persons in that room including Rukia. Then all eyes were on Ichigo demanding further explanation. Rukia could not believe her ears.

_Did he just call me bitch?_

Smirking, Ichigo looks at Rukia with a smirk on his face. "You heard me."

"Urgh whatever. It wasn't my fault you are a pansy." Rukia who knows better than to satisfy this asshole, decides to ignore him completely. She is not dumb to mix her personal life with work. And right now she has her duty to think about. She is not even sure why on earth this asshole is angry at her when all she did was saving his life yesterday.

Rukia takes a deep breath and musters all the patience that she has in her (which are not much) to try staying calm and professional. The nurse hands Karin's chart to her timidly and she checks on Karin pretending nothing happened. She even smiles while explaining Karin situation to Isshin. Karin, according to her medical condition, can be discharged tomorrow morning if there are no any other complications occur.

This act of ignorance of course only makes Ichigo more exasperates than ever. He is not prepares to be ignored. He does not really know why the anger he felt yesterday resurface when he saw her.

_Just admit it idiot. You were owned by a midget and that pisses you off._ _And because she just called you a pansy in front of everybody!_

"I am not!" Ichigo blurts out.

Isshin who is still discussing with Rukia turns to his son and tilts his head in confusion. Isshida adjusts his glasses. Karin and Yuzu both look at Ichigo as if their brother has finally lost his mind. The nurse cowers behind Rukia.

Rukia raises her eyebrow. "What?"

"Pansy," emphasizes Ichigo as he glares at Rukia.

"Yes, I believe we all have established the fact that you are one."

"Fuck you. I AM NOT A PANSY!"

Rukia looks at her watch. "Took a while for you to try and convinced yourself that you're not eh?" Rukia mocks him. Ishida and the nurse try hard to conceal their laughter. Isshin and Karin shake their heads in sympathy while Yuzu is as clueless as always.

Rukia's mock turns to chuckles and chuckles turn to cackles. Ishida, the nurse and even his father do not bother to conceal their laughter anymore.

Ichigo looks at the small girl in front of him. He has been humiliated by this midget in front of everyone. He is sure that his father is going to remind him of this forever and Ishida will use this against him someday. But for some unexplainable reason, listening to her laughter makes his anger dissipates just like when he saw her eyes for the first time yesterday. He notices that when she laughs, the sadness in her eyes vanishes. If he thinks those eyes are beautiful before, without the sadness clouding them, they are like a pool of moon's light, absolutely breathtaking. For a moment the scowl on his face disappear but no one in the room notice it. They are too busy laughing at him.

"Well?" Rukia asked Ichigo when the laughter has subsided. She has ordered the nurse to leave first. Rukia still has an unfinished business here.

"Well what?"

"What were you so mad about?"

Ichigo snaps his mouth shut. He does not know how to answer that question. He sure as hell would not want this girl to find out the real reason why he was so pissed off with her. He got his reputation he needs to consider -

"Because he cannot accept the fact that you ended up saving his life yesterday," Ishida answered on Ichigo behalf. His hand adjusts the glasses on his nose. Ichigo shots a look at Ishida and if look could kill, Ishida would have been dead by now.

"The bitch wasn't. I was -"

Rukia smirks and extends her hand which makes Ichigo stops in mid sentence.

Ichigo looks at her hand bewilderedly.

"It's not bitch. It's Rukia" she says. Her hand still extends towards Ichigo.

Isshin comes forward and smacks Ichigo's head, hard.

"What the hell, old man?" yelps Ichigo rubbing his head. He can already feel a bump where his old man's knuckle connected with his skull.

Ishida shakes his head. For someone who is always smooth with the ladies, Ichigo sure does not act like one today and Ishida muses at how this small lady in front of him can have such a big impact on Ichigo. "The lady is introducing herself you moron."

"Oh... well yeah," now Ichigo feels like he wants to smack himself for acting so uncool.

_Calms down you idiot. _

He catches Rukia's extended hand and shakes it once. He notices how small her hand is and how it fits perfectly with his own hand. "Ichigo."

Ichigo waits for the jeering to come from the midget's sharp tongue. Almost anyone would make fun of his name when he introduced himself. That is the reason why Ishida has insisted to use Kurosaki as his commercial name instead of Ichigo.

"The one who protects," says Rukia looking at Ichigo. She has to look up to see his face. Her full height is only up to Ichigo's chest after all.

Ichigo gulps. This midget is so full of surprises. For the first time in his life, someone knows the meaning of his name without the need for him to correct them. But come to think of it, she acts like she does not recognize him at all, which is unlikely. His face after all has been plastered on almost every billboard in this town and on every magazine there is.

"But you probably know me by the name of Kurosaki," Ichigo says trying to jog her memory.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Rukia shakes her head. Ichigo sweat drops. He can hear Ishida and Isshin snickering behind him.

"I love to hang around but I still need to finish my round," says Rukia, addressing all the people in the room. "Nice to meet all of you," she bows to excuse herself before she walks out of the room, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and the rest of the family (including Ishida) in awe.

This has become like a bad habit: _meet midget, turn into a moron._

_Fuck I forgot what her name is!_

Ichigo turns to Ishida. Ishida noticing his friend's panic face smirks before he put his hand around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo is always bad with names. "It's Rukia," he pecks Ichigo's cheek with his lips.

"Fuck you Ishida!" Ichigo pushes the laughing Ishida away. Isshin and his sisters do not need invitations to join in the happy hour.

Ichigo scowls as he wipes his cheek with his hand feeling disgusted. "Let's go for the checkup."

Without waiting for Ishida, Ichigo walks out of the room and as if his eyes work on auto mode, they immediately search for the small girl, with raven black hair and eyes to die for.

_Rukia... I wonder what's her surname is._

* * *

Lame? Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Blind

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Ichigo sighs. He is sitting on a bed staring into space. After few seconds, he sighs again. His eyes wander to the girl sleeping besides him. The sheet only covers the lower part of her naked body.

Ichigo is in her bed, inside her apartment, somewhere in London. He had met her at the after party he attended last night. Besides her name, he doesn't know anything else about her. She has been flirting with him since he first saw her and one thing led to another, which usually ended up with him getting laid. He likes it that way. No strings attach, no commitment, no whatever.

But for the past couple of weeks, something is bothering him and he could not put a finger on what it is. He is grumpier than usual and his perpetual scowl, if possible, deepens. He had thought that whatever is bothering him will disappear once he got laid because usually with him, it works. But this time the opposite happens. He had even scored big with a twin blonde after the fashion week in Milan and another with a gorgeous Scandinavian model he met in Paris when he was doing the runway for Hugo Boss last week. However, when the sex was done and over with, he was left with nothing but an empty feeling. A feeling of craving something that is real and significant or dare he say it, purposeful.

Ichigo lets out another sigh. _What the hell is wrong with me? Getting fucked is never about purpose…_

Unconsciously, his hand wanders to the girl. He takes the girl's hand into his and sees if it fits.

_Nope, it doesn't. _

The girl stirs and looks at him between sleepy eyes. Ichigo immediately let go of her hand.

"Whatcha doing?" asks the girl.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Ichigo slips besides her. The girl closes her eyes and few seconds later Ichigo hears her breathing settles back to her sleeping rhythm.

What Ichigo does not know or realize yet is he has been doing the same thing since the day he met her at the hospital. He would take the hand of the girls that he had sex with and compares it unconsciously with how Rukia's hand fits perfectly in his grasp.

Ichigo sighs again for a hundredth time. His eyes refuse him the sleep that he needed and insist on staring at nothing.

It's going to be a long night.

**-o-**

Ichigo looks annoyingly at the happy loving couple in front of him. Ishida and Renji appear oblivious to their surrounding and start to make out. Ichigo knows that he should have said no when Ishida said Renji asked him to join them for dinner.

It has been a week since he got back from London. He is still bothered by whatever it is that bothers him and the fact that he still cannot figure it out is pissing him off to no end. He also concludes that no matter how many times he has sex, this bothered feeling refuses to go away so he decides to cut back on that activity. At least, until he has sorted everything out and be at ease again.

"Oi you two, stop sucking each other's face. I'm about to gag here," warns Ichigo between gritted teeth. "And in case you didn't notice, so are the rest of the people dining here," he adds.

That makes them stop. Renji turns to face the people around them with a goofy smile plastered on his lips and starts apologizing with hand gestures. Most of them just roll their eyes and go back to their dinner plate or continue with their conversation. But few others found this amusing and start giggling, most of them are females. Go figure.

"So Ichigo…" Renji says, now turning his full attention to Ichigo, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I don't want to suck your face," declines Ichigo without looking at Renji. Ishida snorts. He loves it when these two meet.

"Oh, don't be shy. I know you wanted to." Renji is playing along now. He lets his fingers wander across the table to Ichigo's cheek.

"Damn it Renji. Just eat and shut the fuck up." Ichigo swats away Renji's hand in annoyance.

Renji and Ishida laugh out loud with Ichigo's outburst. It is so easy to wind Ichigo up. You just have to know the right button.

"So Ichigo…" Renji begins again after their laughter subsided.

"Fuck you."

"No. I already have Ishida on my menu tonight," Renji replies and sling his arm around Ishida waist. Ishida smirks happily as Ichigo rolls his eyes. His scowl deepens automatically.

"So Ichigo…"

"Fuck it Renji. What the hell do you want?"

"Tell me about this girl… Rukia."

Ichigo chokes and the chewed meats in his mouth fly everywhere. One of them falls on Renji's hair but he does not notice it. Ichigo glares at Ishida when he recovers his breath again. Ishida just adjusts his glasses and shrugs. Ichigo knows that the incident at the hospital will come back and haunt him but not this soon.

"I don't know anything about her except that she's short and talks too much," is what Ichigo says in reply.

_It's true. I do not know a fucking thing about her except that she's a doctor and has good fighting skills._

"Well, I happen to like her. Very much I do." Renji nods vigorously. He pushes away his plate that has been contaminated with Ichigo's saliva and chewed meat. Ishida does the same thing. Both of their appetites have been cut off prematurely.

Ichigo looks at Renji, questioningly. "You have met her?"

"No but from what I heard, she got spunk and I like spunk," Renji wipes his mouth and leans back on his chair. Ishida sips his wine and still prefers to stay mute. They both look intently at Ichigo who has turns red in the face. A reaction Ishida has anticipated but cannot be sure what to make of it.

Ichigo starts fidgeting his chair. He does not sure how to react but does not like where this conversation is heading either.

_Why am I so damn disconcerted?_

"You like her, don't you?" Ishida asked directly.

Ichigo is relief that he has not been drinking otherwise both Ishida and Renji will get rained by his drink when he chokes the second time.

"Hell no!"

_Which is true. I don't like her._

"Then why are you so agitated when I mentioned her name?" Renji interrogates him.

"No, I didn't –"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

_Yes, I did!_

Ichigo mouth hangs open. He just realized what has been bothering him all this time. He looks at Ishida and then at Renji with wide eyes.

"You know what?" Ichigo asks. Renji and Ishida exchange glances.

"What?"

"I finally figure out why I was agitated –"

"Hah! I told you, you were!" Renji cuts him off but got a nudge from Ishida telling him to shut up. Ishida wants to know the source of Ichigo's agitation. He leans forward to hear better of his words.

"She hasn't returned my coat! That coat cost me a fortune!"

Both Ishida and Renji slump in their chair.

"Fuck you, Ichigo," says Renji. He is annoyed at Ichigo's naivety.

"What?" Ichigo looks at his two companions with confused eyes.

"You are hopeless, Kurosaki," comments Ishida before adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo smirks, ignoring Ishida's word. Now that he has figure out what has bothering him, he feels an incredible surge of relief flows through him. He cannot believe that he has been restless for such simple matter. It makes him feel like an idiot but that does not matter. What matter is…

_Yes, I can have sex again!_

* * *

Now I know what it means when people said they had writers block. Sorry for the short chapter.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings show

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Yawning, Rukia walks lazily to the door. She just got back from the hospital after almost 24 hours on duty. She has gone to bed without changing but now, half and hour later, some moron has been ringing her doorbell non-stop. Rukia curses under her breath.

"I'm coming! Stop ringing the fucking bell!" Rukia yells as she unlocks her front door. She yawns again.

Her mouth hangs open when she realizes who it is on her doorstep. It is not a moron. It's...

"Nii-sama"

"Close your mouth Rukia," orders Byakuya as he walks into her apartment, uninvited.

Rukia snaps her mouth shut and gulps. She still cannot believe her eyes. What is her brother doing here? She has not heard from him for more than half a year and prefers not to.

She quickly closes the door behind her and tries to makes herself looks presentable in front of her brother. Her hair is in a mess and there is a blood stain on her dress. It is just a drop but to her brother, it would seem like she has just got out of the slaughter house. She cannot do anything about the blood but she can at least comb her hair with her hands...

Byakuya has already seated himself on her couch and is waiting for Rukia to greet him formally. Rukia walks tentatively towards him and bow. Once, twice and she stands in front of him, ready to be judged.

Byakuya inspects Rukia from head to toe, and then his eyes spot the drop of blood on Rukia's dress.

"Busy day at the hospital?"

Rukia nods.

"Not even time for shower or new clothes?"

Rukia does not say a word. She does not see any point of explaining herself to her brother when she knows that he will dismiss everything she would have said anyway.

Byakuya interprets Rukia silence as a sign of guilt. "Think of the family name next time you decided to look like a walking corpse."

Rukia flinches. She hates it when her brother starts giving her lectures on family name and she could feel anger rising up inside her.

_He made it sounds like my job is disgraceful!_

"My apology, Nii-sama. I'll be more careful next time," Rukia is barely able to keep her anger under control. She is not a fool to lose her temper in front of her brother who is notorious for _his_ bad temper albeit the lack of emotion.

"There won't be a next time."

Rukia startles. She looks directly at him but immediately averts her eyes back to her toes when her violet meets the grey pool of Byakuya's eyes.

"It is time for you to fulfill dad's wishes."

Rukia shifts her weight from her left foot to the right. So, finally the issue she has been trying to avoid for thirteen years has comes up.

_I guess I couldn't run forever_.

"Well?" Apparently Byakuya is waiting for her answer.

"I love what I do right now, Nii-sama."

"So you are saying that you refuse to fulfill dad's wishes..."

"No! But -"

"Apparently I have been too lenient on you." Byakuya stands up and is now towering over his sister. Rukia takes a step back, eyes still focusing on her toes.

"I'll send Hanatarou for your dress. He'll help you get ready. I expect to see you tomorrow at the ball along with your answer." Byakuya put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and she flinches. Byakuya caught his sister's reaction and immediately takes away his hand.

_Why did she flinch? Does she hate me that much?_

Seeing that her brother is ready to leave, Rukia makes haste to open the door for him. Byakuya is a man that will not dirty his hand by opening doors. Without saying goodbye, Byakuya leaves her apartment leaving the perplex Rukia hardly able to think of what has just occurred.

_He doesn't want to know my answer. He already made up the answer regardless of what I decided to do. It was just a formality. A task he needs to take care of and I am that task._

Rukia sighs as she closes the door behind her. She has gone passed the stage of pleasing his brother when she enrolled for medical school behind his back. Byakuya wanted her to take up business study so that she can fulfill her dad's wishes of the two of them managing the company but that clearly not what she wanted to do. However, she did take part time courses to prepare herself to face her fate should day such as this comes.

And just thinking about the ball gives her the headache. It is that time of year again when their company will host the ball to lure in potential clients and pleases the existing ones. Rukia only went to the ball once, when her father is still the head of the company but it bored her so much that she always threw tantrum whenever the subject of her attending the ball came up. Her parent gave up on her and when Byakuya takes over the business, he always send a formal invites but she knows that her brother does not actually expect her to attend the ball and she was thankful for that. But today Byakuya has personally comes to invite her and Rukia knows that her brother will not take no for an answer.

She hates it trying to mingle with people who only nice to her either because she is a Kuchiki or because they want to use her to get to Byakuya's good side (Rukia does not know if he has one - if he has, she surely never saw it after their parents passed away). Then there is that problem. By attending the ball it means that Byakuya is ready to announce her as the other heir of Kuchiki Empire, something that Byakuya tries to hide for more than 10 years now.

_But, why now?_

Rukia sighs again and walks to the bathroom. _I need a date..._

Only one name comes into her mind. She smiles for the first time today.

**-o-**

Ichigo has declined when Ishida handed him the invitation but Ishida insisted for Ichigo to be present. There was nothing much he can do but scowl to show how displeased he was to be forced to attend this stupid ball.

He can never get used to these formal balls. For him, it is just a way for rich people to waste their money lavishly. Most of them do not even like one another. But since Kuchiki is a big shot name in all sorts of business, Ichigo has no choice but to oblige.

Ichigo looks at his date for the night. She is wearing a red evening gown to match her auburn hair. The dress has long slit, exposing her long legs and a black empire line made from satin ribbon that compliments her upper assets. Inoue looks stunning and turning heads every which way she goes.

Inoue has been the last minute option as he needs someone to take along as her date. Ichigo is not totally comfortable about the arrangement because he knows he is using her, yet again.

He is fully aware of Inoue's feeling towards him. She has confessed to him after they were making out several months ago. Ichigo did not response to her confession, knowing fully well if he did, he will damn break the girl's heart. Inoue is one of few good friends he has and he would not forgive himself if he ended up hurting her intentionally. So he is thankful that Inoue does not bring up the matter after that and does not act awkwardly around him.

Inoue looks at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes. He looks so dashing in that black Hugo Boss suit, his favorite clothing label. She feels pride rises up knowing that he has asked her to be his date instead of picking any bitch from the line. She blushes when Ichigo catches her looking at him and averts her eyes back to the guy in front of her. She does not hear a word he says though because her mind is fully occupied with the thoughts of Ichigo.

There is something about him that has changed though. Inoue could not really say what it is but she notices that his scowls are deeper than usual and he always has this faraway look in his eyes. She has asked Ishida about it in passing but Ishida just adjusted his glasses and shrugged. Inoue does not want to press on the subject, afraid that her feelings will be known to Ishida.

Inoue knows that Ichigo could never love her like she loves him. That is why she was grateful that Ichigo did not say anything about her confession because if he did, she knows that things will never be the same between the two of them. The rejection would be too painful. It would be a lie though to say it did not hurt at all because it did and still is. However she has managed to learn to live with it.

"So I was hoping you know... that we could grab coffees sometimes..." Inoue's attention comes back to the guy in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what you just said. Excuse me," Inoue walks towards Ichigo who is talking to Ishida and Renji, dismissing the guy. She hates it when guys hitting on her. She hates it even more when guys keep on staring at her chest, which what that guy just did.

"Get you boobs full of staring, Orihime?" teases Renji. Inoue smirks and sling her hands across Ichigo's.

"Ignore the joker, Inoue. He was pissed Ishida is ignoring him for a bishie," said Ichigo.

"He's not."

"He is too."

"I'm not, Kurosaki," Ishida interrupts to end the bickering. Really, they are at a formal ball and these two cannot get enough of each other. Renji smirks and Ichigo scowls.

"By the way Ishida, why Grimmjow isn't here?" Ichigo asks looking around for his nemesis. He knows Grimmjow gets an invitation too. All the top models at the agency got one. Nel however could not come because of prior engagement.

"He is. But... you're right, I haven't seen him anywhere." All four of them look around searching for Grimmjow until Inoue caught sight of him entering the hall.

"There he is!" exclaims Inoue rather too loudly while pointing at Grimmjow's direction. People around them that are within ear shot stop their conversation to have a look as well, intrigue as to whom the excitement is for.

Grimmjow walks in with Rukia besides him who is wearing sequined black strapless gown that makes her violet eyes stand out even from afar. She let her hair loose and she wears little accessory: diamond earrings with a matching ring on her finger. She is looking drop dead gorgeous.

A murmur can be heard across the hall when she makes the entrance, people are wondering who she is. Most of the guests know who's who but apparently no one knows who this petit girl is. Kuchiki Byakuya does not invite just any people so she must be pretty important.

Both Ishida and Ichigo gasp when they see Rukia and Grimmjow, _together! _Her hand holding on to Grimmjow's suited elbow.

Ichigo particularly is in shock watching Rukia in the arm of Grimmjow.

_What the hell? How did she... and Grimmjow? This defies logic! And why am I so worked up seeing her with him?_

"Because it's Grimmjow. Yeah, that's why..." Ichigo mumbles to himself trying to create logic that can explain his rising anger. Inoue looks at him with one raised eyebrow but all he sees now is Grimmjow and Rukia. Other people have miraculously vanished from his eye sight.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue tugs at Ichigo's sleeve.

_But why do you even care who she is with? Why do you even care about her at all?_

"Shut up!" scowls Ichigo to himself. Inoue cowers and releases his sleeve. This brings Ichigo back to reality and realizes what he just did. Ishida and Renji look at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry Inoue, I didn't mean -"

Inoue shakes her head. "It's okay Kurosaki-kun. I didn't realize you have that much of a problem with Grimmjow. That's all."

_Yeah, that is all._ Ichigo takes a deep breath to calm himself down and tries to look away from the couple. People have created a small gathering around them. He can hear Grimmjow obnoxious laugh amidst the crowd.

"Who's that with Grimmjow? I have never seen her before," Renji asked, tip-toeing to have a better look at the girl.

"That's Rukia -"

"Rukia?" Renji cuts short Ishida's attempt to explain. He looks at Ichigo and a toothy grin spreads across his face. "No wonder you are acting all weird, Ichigo."

"I am not," denies Ichigo.

"Who's Rukia, Renji-kun?" Inoue asks, still confuse.

"She is... " Renji tries hard put her in a category but he is confused himself. "Yeah, who is she to you, Ichigo?"

"Just someone who has not return my coat," with that as an answer, Ichigo leaves his friends. He needs some fresh air. The hall has suddenly becomes too stuffy for him. Inoue tries to follow him but Ishida stops her.

"Let him be, Inoue."

Inoue looks at Ichigo's slouching back and then at the girl in that sequined black dress across the hall. She clutches at her heart. She can almost hear it breaks.

**-o-**

Rukia just gives force smiles every where she goes. She does not know any of these people except for his brother and Grimmjow. She looks at her companion who is basking the attention, and loving every moment of it.

Rukia has known Grimmjow for almost four years. She met him when she was still an intern. He came in with a bloody nose and broken ribs. He was making such a ruckus, complaining and shouting at everyone especially at the nurses. It got on her nerves so much that she finally walked up to him (ignoring her colleagues' advice not to do so) and kicked his shin, which caused him to yelp even louder. This earned him another kick. Oh he was so enraged then but before he can snap her in two, she smacked his head and hissed, "Make another noise and god forbid me, I'll choke you to death!"

No woman had ever talked so disrespectfully to him like that, and yet Grimmjow couldn't find a word of protest. He let her do her works on him and he has kept his mouth shut the entire time, which was quite an accomplishment to a big mouth like him. She had left soon after her works were done but she came back later on, not to check up on him, but to visit him, like a friend. She apologized for kicking him earlier but she needed to do that to make him shut up. Then she had asked him what had happened, not to fill in the silence, but because she really wanted to know. Grimmjow can see that in her eyes. So he explained to her about the fight he had with another model at his agency that came in a year earlier and who has pretty much stole his spotlight. Rukia listened carefully and after he had done with his sob story, all Rukia said was, "You are not a bad person Grimmjow but you have an awful temper. That guy maybe a jerk but you are no less of a jerk if you can't face some competition."

That was a major slap in the face for Grimmjow but he took it like a man. They became friends after that. Rukia is not like any other women (or men for that matter) he has met. She certainly is not the type of fake and shallow models that he is around with most of the time. Being with her gives Grimmjow a sense of calm and always remind him to stay grounded. She is still the only short girl he knows that can ever reach his height to smack his head whenever he is not making any sense. Grimmjow has develops feelings for her but knowing fully well where her heart is at the moment, he keeps his distance, hoping one day, she can see him and love him like he loves her.

Grimmjow was surprised when he got her call last night, asking him to accompany her for the ball. She does not tell him why the sudden change of heart, because he knows Rukia does not like parties like this, but he can guess that Byakuya must has something to do with it. Plus she is acting strange tonight. Her eyes constantly looking for his brother and is quieter than usual.

"You OK there, Rukia?" he asks. Rukia can clearly hear the concern in his voice and slaps herself mentally for that.

"I'm fine... But I think I need some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I don't want to steal you from your adoring fans." Grimmjow makes a face. Rukia chuckles and walks away from the crowd, heading towards the balcony.

That is when she notices a guy with orange hair. His back is towards her but she recognizes him nonetheless. This evening is turning out not quite like what she has imagined.

"Hey there, Pansy"

It is incredible that a person can memorized a voice that he/she only heard twice. Ichigo immediately recognized to whom the voice belongs to and amazes at the power the voice holds over his emotions. He feels elevated. He turns to faces her and she takes his breath away. She looks so amazingly beautiful under all these lights.

"Hey yourself. And it's not Pansy -"

"I know, I know..." Rukia rolls her eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway, _Ichigo_?" she asks, making sure she emphasizes his name. She stands next to Ichigo, so naturally as if they have been friends ever since they were born.

"It's stuffy inside. What are _you_ doing here? Unlike me, you are too short to be a model and I don't recall we ever need a doctor in any of the parties before."

Rukia sighs. That question reminds her of why she is here. Ichigo caught her sighs and looks at her closely.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia shakes her head. "Nothing"

Ichigo knows when to stay silence and when to pursue the matter further. This is a matter that requires him to stay silence.

Both of them stood besides one another looking up admiring the night skies, the stars and the moon. They are both oblivious to the people around them. They are lost in their own world. After several minutes, Rukia looks up at Ichigo and study his face.

"What?" Ichigo asks after Rukia does not say anything.

"You are a model?"

* * *

R&R! Your reviews really encouraged me to continue. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Givin' Up

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Grimmjow is restless. He can feel something is not right so he decides to look for Rukia and excuses himself from the crowd. Grimmjow hopes Byakuya has not get to her first.

During his first year at the agency, Ishida had asked him to accompany him for the meeting with one of the most well-known advertising company in New York. That was where Grimmjow first met Byakuya. Byakuya's condescending attitude does not rub well with him. Grimmjow has problem with the guy the first time he laid eyes on him and the feelings are mutual. But being professional, both of them have put their dislikes for each other aside and focus on the jobs at hand.

Couple of years later, Grimmjow met Rukia and after learning her first name, Grimmjow quickly did a background check on her and was amazed at how different she is compares to her brother. He still can not believe how these two very different people can be related.

He is also aware of the kind of relationship Rukia has with his brother. She does not like to talk about him but he knows that Rukia has great respect for that snotty brat. The way she acted today proves that something is up and Grimmjow is kind of pissed off that Rukia does not want to let him know about it.

His eyes are still searching for Rukia when they catch the glimpse of her. Grimmjow stops on his track. There on the balcony, Rukia is talking with Ichigo. Actually it is more like they are bickering.

Grimmjow does not like what he sees. Rukia is too close talking/bickering to Ichigo and he definitely does not like what he sees in Ichigo's eyes. He recognizes that look because _he_ has the same look in his eyes when he looks at Rukia.

He quickens his pace.

"Obviously they have lowered the modeling standard nowadays. Since you can be one, I don't see why I can't be a model too," says Rukia and she poses. Ichigo does a facepalm.

"You are probably right… but after you grow a foot or two!"

"Are you calling me short?"

"No – But now that you mentioned it, what the hell… You. _Are_. Short."

They are both lost in their own world so neither of them notice Grimmjow who is standing looking at them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Rukia," calls Grimmjow between gritted teeth.

Both Ichigo and Rukia swirl to face the very angry, very pissed Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow…" Rukia can see that Grimmjow is fuming and she wonders why. Did something happen in there while she talked to Ichigo? Did his brother say something to him? Rukia takes a step towards Grimmjow and puts her hands on Grimmjow's arm, her face inquiring.

Ichigo looks silently as Rukia moves from being with him to holding hands with Grimmjow in a matter of seconds. He has to clutch his chest from the sudden heart ache  
that he feels. This feeling is so alien to him, he does not know what to make of it.

Grimmjow sees the gesture and glad that Rukia did not. He takes Rukia's hands and clasps it on his own. Then he puts his hands around Rukia's bare shoulders. Ichigo averts his eyes.

"Is he bothering you?" asks Grimmjow.

Rukia shakes her head. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. She acts so differently with Grimmjow. So unlike her. So…debonair.

"We were just talking Grimmjow," says Ichigo. Rukia lifts her head and looks bewilderingly at Ichigo and at Grimmjow then back at Ichigo again.

"You guys know each other?"

Grimmjow grunts. Ichigo scoffs.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia moves a step away and looks at Grimmjow, waiting for an explanation.

"He's the one…" mumbles Grimmjow. He rubs his neck with his right hand and avoids Rukia's eyes.

It takes a while for his words to sink in Rukia's mind. Then she goes (quite loudly), "Eh?"

"What?" Ichigo asks, clearly confused.

Rukia looks at Ichigo questioningly, "You get in a fight with him few years back, didn't you? Broke his ribs and gave him the bloody nose –"

"It was an equivalent exchanged Rukia," Grimmjow cuts Rukia's sentence short.

_Geez she doesn't have to recall everything in details!_

Ichigo slowly recalls the fighting incident and was actually quite surprise that Rukia knew about it. "Equivalent exchanged my ass Grimmjow. I got away with minor bruises, that were all," denies Ichigo. He sees an opportunity to belittled Grimmjow in front of Rukia and he is not going to let the opportunity goes to waste. He is aware that he is acting like a brat but he cannot help it. Humiliating Grimmjow is so satisfying!

"Yeah, I made your face looks like mince meat didn't I?"

"Shut up you two!"

"Auwh!" Both Ichigo and Grimmjow rub their heads where Rukia's knuckles had met their skulls. How a girl this short can reach their height, is one of the world's greatest mysteries.

"People are watching. I don't want to be called by the host of this party. I have had enough on my plate as it is."

This seems to snap Grimmjow back to reality. He looks at Rukia and sees the same look in her eyes as he has seen them earlier tonight. He hates the fact that he can do nothing to make the gloomy look disappear. "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow takes Rukia's hand and pulls her closer. He then kisses the top of Rukia's head and then wraps his hand around her shoulder. "Let's get back inside."

Ichigo can feel his heart aching again after witnessing the affectionate gestures from Grimmjow and again he wonders what this feeling exists inside of him. He is also amazes at how different Grimmjow is in front of Rukia. Not only the macho man Grimmjow apologized to her (in all the years Ichigo had known him, he never did once see an act of empathy from him), but he has kissed her too!

"How did you two know each other?" Ichigo asks stopping the two of them from taking any further steps.

"None of your business," is Grimmjow's answer.

Ichigo scowls.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Ichigo blurts out the question that he's dying to know the answer to.

"None of your fucking business," repeats Grimmjow.

"Fuck you Grimmjow"

"Fuck y –"

"Later Ichigo," says Rukia. She put her hand lightly on Grimmjow's arm which makes the blue haired guy stopped in his sentence.

Ichigo watches as his arch enemy leads Rukia away; away from him.

He will be damn if he allows that to happen.

Ichigo clutches his chest again. _Fuck, am I having a minor heart attack? _

"Hey!" Ichigo calls out to Rukia. Both Rukia and Grimmjow stop and turn around. Grimmjow is looking rather impatient but Ichigo does not care what Grimmjow is feeling or thinking. He walks a few steps to catch up with them.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"You still have not answered me."

Rukia raises an eyebrow. "What was the question?"

He just needs to ask any question. He does not care about the answer. He just does not want Rukia to be taken away from him, especially not by Grimmjow. "When are you going to return my coat?"

He has unconsciously grabs Rukia's hand.

"Bastard," Grimmjow steps forward and grabs Ichigo by his collar, ready to punch Ichigo right in the face. He would have done it too if not for the sudden sound of Hanatarou's voice calling out for Rukia.

Rukia snatches her hand away from Ichigo. She is shock by Ichigo's reaction. What coat was he talking about? But she has no time to think about it at the moment. She has other urgent matter that she needs to attend to. She turns her full attention to Hanatarou.

"Kuchiki-sama, your brother wishes to see you and he is waiting in the VIP room. Allow me to escort you there," says Hanatarou with his head bow.

"I told you not to be so formal with me Hanatarou. Just call me Rukia!" snaps Rukia but she quickly apologizes after realizing that she is being rude to the butler. "Let's go Grimmjow," this time it is Rukia who takes Grimmjow's hand and lead him away from Ichigo.

Hanatarou is about to leave when Ichigo grabs his sleeve.

"What did you just call her?"

Hanatarou blinks.

"Rukia! What did you just called her?"

"Kuchiki-sama…"

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia?"

Hanatarou nods.

"She's related to _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Hanatarou nods again, "She is his sister to be précised. Now if you will excuse me…"

Ichigo lets his grip on Hanatarou's sleeve slips and the small butler runs to catch up on Rukia and Grimmjow. Ichigo is too dumbfounded with this sudden new information. Hanatarou pretty much explained why Rukia is here at the ball. But how can he has not seen her the previous years or known about her? And from the murmured that he heard on his way to the balcony, not many of the guests know who she is either. It does not make any sense that even Ishida does not know her.

Ichigo suddenly realizes that he knows next to nothing about her.

He just watches as Rukia and Grimmjow walk away from him. She does not even say goodbye to him but he can do nothing about it. His hand unconsciously clutches his chest again. He makes a mental note to go to the doctor tomorrow to get his heart check. Maybe he will go to Rukia and get her to check it for him. Then he will ask everything that is to know about her. He needs to find out.

He needs to know.

About everything.

If it is about her.

**-o-**

Inoue saw the entire incident.

When she saw Rukia leaving Grimmjow and headed out to the balcony, she has excused herself from Renji and Ishida on pretense to go to the ladies. She needed to see it with her own to eyes to confirm that the anxiety she is feeling was not unfounded.

It did not take long for the girl to spot Ichigo (with that orange hair, it is quite impossible to miss him) and she did not hesitate to approach him.

What she saw then confirmed everything. For as long as Inoue knows Ichigo, she has never saw Ichigo smile like that. It was not a fake smile, nor was it a forced one. She also saw Ichigo clutched his chest every time Grimmjow and Rukia get closed.

She quickly went back inside after she saw how desperate Ichigo was to keep Rukia to himself. It was too much for her.

Ichigo is in love and he probably does not know it.

But Inoue is not going to be the one to enlighten Ichigo about it. Let he remains clueless and maybe… just maybe…

**-o-**

"Have you seen Rukia, Hanatarou?" asked Byakuya to his faithful butler.

"She's out on the balcony, Kuchiki-sama"

Byakuya has been searching for Rukia all night. She has been avoiding him and after the entrance, she quickly disappeared with that blue haired guy from the modeling agency, the one that he does not like; the one she called her friend. Rukia always ended up being friends with vulgar people. But he guesses it was to be expected since she does not mingle with the socialites like he does.

"Tell her I want to see her now. Bring her to the VIP room"

Hanatarou scampered away to fetch Rukia. His master does not like to wait.

Byakuya is a man of few words. When he says something it usually very important or would have leave an impact. He is a man of power although when it comes to Rukia, he is powerless but to other people's eyes, even to Rukia's eyes, it cannot be detected.

Byakuya has been thinking a lot about Rukia lately. His visit to her apartment yesterday was supposed to be a bonding visit but as always when it concerns his sister, it usually does not turns out the way he has planned.

Byakuya was pretty much brought up by the servants till he was 6 years old. That was when his father brought Rukia and her mother home. His father had remarried after his mother left them both for another man couple of years back. Rukia's own father had died of cancer when she was still in her mother's wombs so the only father she has comes to know was Byakuya's father. She was still a baby when she came to the house.

If it was not for Rukia's mother, Byakuya would not have known what motherly love is. And he can say that he was grateful for her caring and has accepted her as part of the family. He also has looked after Rukia and adores her but when she started to understand things; Byakuya started to see the gulf between him and her sister; a gulf that was created by their father.

He and Rukia led two different life styles. He has been trained by his father to take over the company which means his daily scheduled were filled with lessons after boring lessons: etiquette, piano, tennis, swimming, everything that his father thought he needed in order to succeed him. Byakuya has accepted his fate but deep in his heart, he resented his father for being strict with him but had let Rukia to lead her life the way she wanted to live.

Byakuya was sent to a boarding school to better prepare him for his fate as the company CEO even though he was reluctant about it. His father shrugged his complain aside and proceeded without consulting him any further. He was sent to live far from his family at the age of 8 and was forced to live independently since then.

Rukia on the other hand has all the freedom that he never had.

So he reasoned that it was not necessarily cold of him if he felt a little resentment towards Rukia. He had tried his best to conceal it but in doing so he has pushed her away.

However, he has had some good memories with Rukia during her childhood like when she scratched her knees on the beach during one summer when their family went for a holiday. They were making a sand castle. She did not cry but had clung to him and had refused her mother when she tried to take a look at the wound. He ended up cleaning the wound for her and had taken care of her all day that day because she refused to let go of his leg or his arm. Or during that time when she asked him if he wanted to see her at a play that she took part in at school. He went and had a great laugh afterwards because she turned out to have a role as a rock. She was 8 years old and he was 14.

He still has all the presents that she had left for him on his birthday or during Christmas.

Truth be told, Byakuta loves his family, including Rukia and her mother. He just needs to find a way to express it.

So when the accident that took their parent's lives happened, he was a wretched. He was barely out of high school and yet he was given the responsibilities to look after the house, the empire and to look after Rukia who was only 11 years old then.

His relationship with her became more distant because the way he sees it he has to take his father's place. He needed to be strict with her. He needed to protect her from every little thing that might harm her. He does not want to lose his sister too. But little did he know that what Rukia needed the most is a brother and not an over protective father.

Rukia was aware about his father's will. He had wanted them both to succeed the company but she was not interested. So she had defied Byakuya's order and took up medical instead of business. She also has intentionally gone against him in regards to her acquaintance as well. Byakuya was not pleased. The way he looked at it, Rukia has no right to went behind his back after all the sacrifices that he has done for her.

The rift between them gets bigger. They live separate lives. They drifted further apart.

Byakuya knows he needs to do something about it. She is after all the only family he has. Maybe what he is doing now can redeemed the love that has lost between them.

A knock at the door makes him aware that he has been reminiscing. He gives the permission to enter and Hanatarou walks in with Rukia at his heels. Rukia has left Grimmjow at the door because she thinks that he should not be involved in her family matters, much to the annoyance of Grimmjow.

Rukia takes a seat in front of Byakuya and Hanatarou goes about to make tea for both of them.

"What is your decision?"

Rukia knows that she needs to be firmed with her decision. So she looks straight into his brother's eyes, albeit quivering a little.

"I want to continue with what I am doing now, Nii-sama"

Byakuya listens to her answer then closes his eyes for few seconds in defeat. "I guess father would have wanted it that way too."

The clink of spoon against the inside of the cup stops. Hanatarou perks his ears in disbelieves.

"My tea, Hanatarou" calls Byakuya to Hanatarou which makes the butler jumps and spills some of the content. He wipes it away and quickly makes another cup of tea.

Rukia is also in a state of disbelieves. _Did her brother just said OK?_

"Nii-sama?"

"But…"

Rukia knew it. There must be a catch. It is impossible for her brother to let her have it her way.

"I still need to teach you everything that I know because you will one day succeed the company when I'm gone."

Rukia did not expect that. She is taken aback. "Nii-sama?"

"You're a splitting image of mom; do you know that, Rukia?"

_Okay, what had happened to her brother? Who is this imposter in front of her? This is a stranger that she is talking to._

Hanatarou has the same expression as Rukia as he puts the teas in front of them.

"Nii-sama?"

"I am sorry, Rukia…"

_What? The great Byakuya is apologizing?_

Rukia stands up and walks quickly to Byakuya. She sits next to him and put the palm of her hand on her brother's forehead. Then she checks his pulse. The act caught Byakuya off guard so he just sits there with eyes wide open, looking at his sister. This is the first time he sees her acting like a doctor. The profession she has chosen and Byakuya knows that he has made the right decision.

"What the hell was that?" asks Rukia when everything seems to be normal. After realizing how rude she must have sounded, she clamps her mouth with her two hands, now it is her turn to look at his brother, afraid that he might take back what he said.

After few seconds of silence, Byakuya burst into laughter. Rukia and Hanatarou look at each other, confuse. Both are concerns with Byakuya's state of mind. Byakuya rarely smiles so it is even bizarre when he laughs. It feels so out of place but after looking at his brother's face, Rukia can feel the warmth of his laughter. She becomes less worry about it.

Byakuya puts his hands on Rukia shoulder after he is done. He is pleases to notice that this time Rukia does not flinches from his touch.

"Rukia…"

He looks into her violet eyes and plants a kiss on her forehead. A gesture that he has not done since their parent died, notes Rukia.

He hopes he has taken the right step to make things better between them. He also hopes that it is not too late for them to patch things up.

Byakuya stands up and walks to the door with Hanatarou following closely behind. Before Hanatarou opens the door for him, Byakuya looks back at the speechless Rukia who is still looking at him.

"By the way, I have invited Gin to the ball. He's here."

Rukia looks at his brother with an open mouth and wide eyes. She is thunderstruck. Her brother had just dropped a bomb on her.

Byakuya steps out and heads back to the ball with a faint smile playing on his lips.

* * *

I apologize for the late update. Work has been crazy. Tell me if you do not like it.

This chapter does not have as much lulz as my previous chapters.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Drama, Love & 'Lationships

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

"She is?"

Ichigo has just finished telling Ishida, Renji and Inoue about Rukia and as expected they are as shock as he was when he learned the relationship between Rukia and Byakuya.

"That practically means that she owns half of the Kuchiki's empire…that's like zillion of dollars, man!" exclaims Renji.

"But don't you find it weird that no one seems to know of her?"

"Maybe she is an illegitimate daughter of the Kuchiki?" guesses Renji in a quiet voice.

"Don't talk about her like you know her unless you want a face reconstruction, you fag," warns Grimmjow who appears suddenly. He is not feeling very good at the moment after Rukia decided not to include him in her family meeting. It was not like he was trying to be nosy or anything. He just wants to protect her and punches Byakuya's for the fun of it.

"And you know her, huh?" asks Ichigo irritably.

"I do so shut your trap."

Ichigo scowls. He can't argue with that because Grimmjow really does know her. "Where is she anyway?" Ichigo looks around to see if the raven haired girl is anywhere near.

Grimmjow immediately takes a sudden interest at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes. He is well-known for his party animal behavior. Grimmjow is never short on woman either. But he has always keeps his personal life personal so no one has any idea about his relationship with Rukia. To him, Rukia is different and he considered her sacred.

He already marked a few faces earlier that had dared asked him if they can 'use' Rukia for the night. Those bastards would probably needs a denture or/and a plastic surgery doctor when he is through with them. He can already feel his fist says hello to their faces. But that is for later. He has to suppress his anger for the time being. As long as Rukia is at the ball, he just has to keep his temper in check. That girl can kick some serious ass and he like his flawless ass just fine, thank you.

But as if that is not enough issue for his anger management, now these people from the agency have learned who she actually is. It really pisses him off.

"It does not concern you."

"The hell it doesn't. I want to know"

"Why?"

Grimmjow's question silenced Ichigo. Why indeed. "None of your fucking business"

"She's here with me so that makes it my fucking business."

"Hey Grimmjow, Ichigo…" Renji calls. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo glare at him for interrupting their civilized discussion. With a smug face, Renji points at the dance floor. Grimmjow and Ichigo eyes automatically follow his index finger and what they see almost make their jaws drop to the floor.

Rukia is in the arm of a man. She is smiling from ear to ear. The man, who has silverish hair and squinted eyes with a creepy smile on his face, has his hands cupping Rukia's face and while Grimmjow and Ichigo are looking, he leans down and gives Rukia a long and a very passionate kiss. Both of them are oblivious of their surroundings. People have stop dancing and almost everyone in the hall is looking at them.

"Do you know who the hell that bastard is?" Grimmjow asks Ichigo. His eyes are still on Rukia and that man.

"No fucking idea."

Ishida steps up in between them. "That is Ichimaru Gin."

"Huh?"

Ishida adjusts his glasses. He likes it when he's in the know. He likes the attention. "Ichimaru Gin. They called him the prodigy –"

"Of what?" Renji asks.

"He is a renowned photographer. He is said to succeed Patrick Demarchelier. I can't believe you guys did not know who he is, but then again, he went missing about 5 years ago. No one knows where he went but occasionally he sent his work to Kuchiki-sama. I have always wondered why since Gin and Kuchiki-sama do not see eye to eye. I guess tonight I found the reason behind it all," explains Ishida lengthily.

Ichigo stares blankly at Rukia who was a minute ago looking at the man named Gin with the expression of… what? Love? Admiration? Longing? Whatever it is, Ichigo knows that he does not like it. He wants Rukia to reserve that look just for him, and no one else. He can feel the ache in his heart again but he refrained from clutching his chest. He does not want to alarm his friend with his mild heart attack. They probably going to over-react, just like usual.

Ishida looks at Grimmjow and put a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow's jaw still hangs open and his eyes have not blink once since he first saw Gin kissed Rukia a moment ago. "I know you admire his works Grimmjow because I remember you complimenting it when we visited Kuchiki-sama's office."

Grimmjow finds it hard to believe what he saw. How he does not know about Gin? He knows about the other one… the one who have been lying on the hospital bed. He thought that man is his only competition but how can he compete with Gin after he saw how intimate Rukia is with him? He feels like he has just been shot to the head.

_Rukia… how many secrets does you have?_

**-o-**

Rukia heart leaps when Byakuya told her about Gin. She could not believe that her brother would go this far to… please her? Rukia is still not sure what her brother actual motive is for all these sudden act of kindness that he has shown tonight. It was like the Kuchiki Byakuya who she met yesterday and the Kuchiki Byakuya who she just has a conversation with tonight is a totally different person. But she has to put all these worries aside because at the moment she does not really care. Her mind is occupied by the thought of seeing Gin again. All she needs to do is get out of the room and finds him.

How many years has it been since she last saw him?

Rukia bolts out of the room, her violet eyes scanning for a silver haired guy among hundreds of people. She tip toes on her high heels to get a better view. She has completely forgotten about her date for the night, Grimmjow or her encounter with Ichigo.

After several anxious minutes, she finally sees him, walking amidst the dancing crowd in the middle of the dance floor and just like her; his eyes are also scanning the hall and she knew he is looking for her too. A small smile escapes from Rukia's lips. That is so typical of Gin. He does not really give a damn of those people who gave him angry or annoyed looks because he bumped into them while they were dancing. He does not even bother to extend a simple apology either. Rukia can hear several curses and grunts from the crowd as he wades through.

Rukia makes her way across the dancing hall too. By now she's running in her high heels. She ignores the pain and the people around her.

She stops several feet away in front of him. Gin stops too and his signature smile creeps on his face. The same smile that used to creep the hell out of Rukia.

Rukia could not hold it for much longer. She runs into the arms of the man she has missed so much.

"Whoa there, Rukia-chan," says Gin but returns her embrace all the same. Rukia buries her head on Gin's chest and without meaning to, she begin to sob quietly. "There… there… what did I say about crying huh?" Gin pats Rukia's head gently.

People begin to create a circle around them but neither one of them care to begin with.

Gin puts his hands on her shoulders to release him from her embrace. Rukia looks up and there are tears in her violet eyes. Gin wipes it away with his fingers, careful not to ruin her makeup. Then he cups her face with his hands, bringing her face closer to his. There is something about her beauty that is refreshing. He notices how the strapless beaded black gown that she wears accentuates her curves, hugging her body perfectly. The soft lips, the raven black hair… She is even more beautiful than he remembered her. Oh how she has grown! He can smell the scent of her hair. It still smells of roses and it damn near intoxicates him.

"Gin? What are you –"

Without even he realizing it, Gin leans down and kisses her full on the lips, cutting off her questions.

Rukia can hear gasps coming from the crowd and the music has also stops abruptly. She knows that somewhere in the crowd her brother is witnessing this and she is sure that Byakuya must have regretted inviting Gin. She is not sure what happened either but after she breath in his scent and tastes the champagne that he drank earlier, she responds to his kiss and closes her eyes.

**-o-**

Rukia met Gin a year after her parent died. She was twelve.

She has sneaked away from the house and went to Byakuya's campus on his birthday to surprise him. However she could not find her brother anywhere. When she asked around, they said that her brother had tennis training so Rukia decided to look for the tennis court. To get there, one must cross a small recreation park, said one of the student that she stopped to ask for direction. On her way there, she took a break and sat on a park bench overlooking bushes of flowers. Walking around avoiding being caught by her chauffer or Hanatarou was a tiring thing.

She opened her backpack and took out the gift that she has wrapped up herself. It was a clay cup that she has made during her extra art class. She looked at the wrapped gift proudly. She hopes with this present her brother's warm smile will return if only for the briefest moment.

Rukia let out a sigh. Since their parent died, her brother has become almost a different person to her. Granted that they were not as close as they used to but they were becoming a complete stranger nowadays. When they usually met, Byakuya always told her not to do this, you must do that, do not go there, you have to stay here. Rukia knew that he was trying his best to bring her up but in doing so, he is suffocating her. So being a rebel that she was, she always did things that she was not supposed to do just so that she can feel a little bit of freedom. Or perhaps she was just hungry for his brotherly attention.

She sighed again and looked up at the sky.

Rukia's loves for her brother never change though. It only multiplies as the time goes by. She appreciates what her brother has done for her and understands that he just wanted the best for her although most of the time he went a tad overboard. That was why on occasion such as this, she tried her best with the gift as well.

Rukia stood up and saddled her backpack. She looked around, a little bit lost. She had no idea where the tennis court is. She decided to ask another student for direction. Her eyes scanned the park to look for a prey. She saw a guy lying in the middle of the grass. She thought it was weird since the sun was still relentless with its burning desire. She walked up to him nonetheless, partly because she was intrigued by him even though she did not know it, and partly because he's the only one who looked like he had nothing better to do. People around her were bustling with books in hands and some of them were busy chatting in a group of two or more.

She stood beside him; her silhouette fell on the guy, blocking the sun from his face. Lazily he opened his eyes to take a peek. A smile slowly crept on his lips.

"Whatcha want, kid?" he asked. He propped to one elbow and shaded his eyes with his right hand to take a better look at Rukia.

But Rukia was fascinated with the things that she saw. Hang on his neck is a camera and besides him, there were books and photos that had been scattered by the winds. She picked one of the photos up. It was a black and white photo of an old man smoking his pipe with a small hut on the background. She can feel the emotion of the old man. He was lonely, waiting for his family to return home. She took her eyes off from the photo to the man propped on the grass. The man was looking at her intently through his slits of eyes. The smile still stayed on his lips.

"I think this old man is very lonely," she said.

"Oh?" The man chuckled and sat on the grass. He took the photograph from Rukia's finger. "Ya have good eyes kid."

Suddenly the feelings of loneliness overwhelmed her. She plopped down besides the man and started crying. She missed her parent so much. Being raised in the mansion with only servants surrounding her, she was very lonely indeed. Then she remembered how lonely her brother must have felt, being sent off to boarding school at an earlier age, forced to be away from his family and now have to take care of her too. The thought of this made her cried even harder.

"Whoa, what's wrong with ya, kid?" asked the man, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

Rukia did not answer. She hugged her knees, buried her face in her arms and sobs even more violently.

The man just sat there looking at her. He should gather his stuffs and just leave her there. On any other day, with any other person; he would have done just that. He was well known across the campus for his uncompassionate behavior and for the photos that he produced. They were absolutely in stark contrast. The irony of it never failed to amuse people.

However, there was something about this girl that intrigued him. By the looked of her, she must have not reach puberty yet so he assumed she was not even in junior high. But to be able to recognize the emotion of a picture, _his_ picture… that was quite rare. Few of the ignorant fools have look at the portrait of that old man and said with confidence that the old man was at peace with his self and have a sense of fulfillment with his life; that he lives a life with no regret. He just snickered and did not bother to tell them the truth about the portrait. After all, they did say ignorance is bliss.

"I took this picture when I was still in high school. It was my first ever portrait," he said without looking at Rukia. In his hand, he was still holding the portrait of the old man. "I was walking home from school and ran into some gang trouble along the way. There were five assholes and I beat the crap out of each of them but then more came. So I ran." He fished out a box of cigarette from his pocket, took one out and put it on his lips. He took a deep breath before lighted up the cigarette. By now, Rukia has stopped crying and was listening intently to the man besides her. She still sobbed once in a while.

"I ended up hiding behind his house until I was sure those bastards weren't after me anymore. I was about to leave when I saw him smoking his cigarette while looking longingly at a photograph on his hand. He was not even aware of me creeping slowly in front of him. He had this forlorn looks on his face. I never saw anyone so lonely in my life." He inhaled his cigarette. After few seconds he exhaled the smoke. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"What happened then?" asked Rukia impatiently. The man chuckled. He put a hand on Rukia's hair and ruffled it. Rukia corrected her hair immediately afterwards with a pout on her lips.

"I put my school bag down and took out the camera. I never walked out of my house without a camera, ya see…" he continued with a smile and squinted at Rukia. "I took his picture and that was when he realized I was there. He was so angry that I invaded his privacy. I just shrugged and walked away but before I go I took a glimpse of the photograph that was still in his hand. It was a picture of his family."

Rukia gasped. She was spot on with her interpretation. "What happened to the old man?"

"As far as I know, he had passed away. I did go back to his house after I developed the film. I wanted to give him the portrait. He took one look at it and started crying. He said it reminded him of the emptiness he felt so he refused to accept it," explained the man.

"That is so sad."

He chuckled again. "That's life for ya, kid." He snuffed his cigarette on the grass. He began to gather his things. Rukia saw this as a sign that the man was about to excuse himself.

"Can I see more of your pictures sometime, mister?"

The man stopped with what he was doing and looked at Rukia. The smile has gone from his lips and the serious look on his face scared the shit of out Rukia. She was afraid that she somehow had crossed some invisible line with this man. She gulped but did not avert his gaze.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think you are a very talented man, mister."

The man laughed out loud after he heard her answer. It was so loud that several passerby looked at them questioningly but most of them knew who the man was and it was best not to interfere when he was involved.

"And I think I like ya!"

Rukia smiled and blushed at his words. Her tears completely dried by now.

"So can I?"

"Sure, why the hell not…" he hesitated a moment then he picked up the portrait of the old man and handed it to Rukia. "Take it."

She just looked at the portrait then at the man's grinning face. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Take it. Ya should be grateful I'm giving it to ya for free. Someone once offered me a hundred grand fer it."

Rukia's eyes went wide.

The man chuckled again and put the portrait gently into her hands.

"Thank you, mister."

"Nah, don'tcha mention it." He resumed his gathering of things and this time Rukia helped him, gleaming with the sense of pride and happiness.

"Rukia…" Rukia hairs stood on end when she heard her name was called out by a voice that was so familiar to her yet so distant. She looked up and saw her brother looking at her with irate eyes. The man had also stopped picking up his things and looked at her brother too.

"Well, well, well… if it is not Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya," he smiled that creepy smile of his. He stood up and held out a hand towards Byakuya.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Byakura ignored the outstretched hand that belongs to the man and looked at Rukia, waiting for an answer. The man chuckled and took back his hand.

"Not very courtesy of ya, huh?"

"Let's go, Rukia."

"So ya know this uptight dude, kid?" The man looked at Rukia waiting for an explanation.

"That's none of your business." Byakuya grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her away.

"Hey kid, I'm Gin!"

"My name is Rukia!"

"See ya at the same time same place whenever you feel free, Rukia-chan!"

Byakuya was so furious with her because of that incident. He who rarely lost his temper was yelling at Rukia like a mad man. He has refused to see her for several weeks after that and ordered the servants not to let her out of their sights. At the end of the day, she never did have the chance to give his brother the gift that she had made for him. She did not even has the chance to wish him happy birthday either. She still has that gift in her apartment. A token of reminder for the day she first met Gin.

Byakuya never did tell her why he was so enraged to found her talking to Gin. She likes Gin fine so she assumed that her brother's distaste for Gin perhaps enrooted because they were two completely different people, and perhaps her brother was a little bit envious of Gin.

Being the rebellious type that she was, she sneaked away from time to time to met Gin and looked at his works. Like she said, Gin was a tremendously talented photographer and his photographs captivated her. She was not the only one apparently. As years gone by; he was dubbed the prodigy of a modern world photographer.

Byakuya knew of her little rendezvous with Gin but acted like he was oblivious of it. If truth be told, since his 18th birthday, he has put a closer eye on her sister like he never did before. He knew the kind of person Gin is, but he doubted her sister would listen to reasons. She was completely smitten by him. Months turned into years and their friendship grew, their bonds getting stronger. Byakuya can truly say that Gin is probably the only friend Rukia ever had growing up after their parent died, much to his dismay.

Couple of times Byakuya has warned Gin of the peril he would experience if he ever hurt Rukia. The bastard just smiled that crooked smile of his and walked away chuckling. During that time, he wished he was not brought up as a nobleman and a gentleman so that he can punch the smug off of Gin's face.

Rukia was right about one thing though. He was a tad bit envious of Gin if he allowed himself to be perfectly honest. The bastard got to spend his time with Rukia but he, her own brother hardly ever met her and when they did meet, they would seat in silence and eat their dinner. After the desserts, both of them will excuse themselves and retreated back to their own cocoon of lives.

At the age of fourteen, two years after she met Gin, she came to Byakuya to tell him that she was going to learn all sorts of martial arts. Byakuya of course disagreed but she was not looking for his approval. It was merely a courtesy.

He was even more disgruntled when he found out that it was Gin that taught her the martial arts: from taekwando to judo to kendo. Name it she learned it. Knowing Gin's background did not make Byakuya feel any better. And just like he has feared, she began to get involved with gang fights and what not. Granted that most of the time she was either defending someone or defending herself but knowing the fact that Gin was her teacher, troubled Byakuya to no end.

Byakuya was always on his toes, waiting for Gin to screw up but to his frustration, he never did. It almost seems like Gin was sincerely enjoying Rukia's company despite the six years age differences between them.

For eight years Byakuya has kept an eye on their friendship. One day without any words of warning, Gin disappeared. Rukia naturally was devastated. She thought once again, she was abandoned by the people she cares about. But her heartbreak lessens when from time to time, she would receive a letter or an email from Gin but as years passed, it became less frequent. A year after he left, Byakuya started to receive photographs, portraits or pictures from Gin, which was always accompanied with a letter addressed to Rukia. Only during this rare occasion Byakuya can see the smile that used to adorn her face returned.

Byakuya has made it his business to found out where Gin is located. That is how he managed to track him down and sent him the invitation to the ball. Byakuya was not even sure why he did it.

Perhaps he has seen the suffering of that bastard.

Or perhaps he just wanted to see the smile permanently plastered on Rukia's face…

Either way, he knows that he's getting soft.

**-o-**

The music has starts playing again by the time both of them pull back for air. Both of them are panting.

"Whoa, that's a first one…" Gin gasps with a wide smile on his face. Rukia giggles nervously; a bright blush flushes her cheeks. What he said is true, after nearly thirteen years of knowing each other; this is the first time they ever get this intimate.

"Too much champagne?" teases Rukia.

"Did ya hear me complaining?"

Both are laughing. Both are comfortable in each other arms. Both are oblivious of the whispers that rise around them.

Gin takes Rukia's right hand and put his left arm around her waist. They begin to dance to the music. Everyone else resume their dancing again as if they were waiting for a cue from the two lovebirds positioned in the middle of the dance floor.

"So did I disappoint ya?"

"Nope. You are as excellent as I expected you to be," says Rukia bashfully.

Gin scrunches his face. "How many men have ya kissed?"

Rukia can hear a poorly disguised jealousy in his voice and is secretly over-joy.

"Zero"

Gin knows that Rukia is not lying. She never lies to him. He never lies to her either. He just never tells her everything. Knowing that he has stolen the first kiss from Rukia makes his heart flutters unexpectedly.

"Ain'tcha a good girl eh?" says Gin, trying to recover from his quicken heart beats.

"You know I am not." And he immediately knew she was referring about the guy who is still in his coma.

"Stop blaming yourself, kid. It ain'tcha fault."

"So says everyone."

"Because it is the truth." Rukia looks up to see his face and giggles when she sees the red smudges on his lips.

"I snogged you good, mister." She traces her hands on the smudges and wipes it off. Gin has the urges to lean down and kisses her again but he knows that he might be pushing his luck.

Then there is a tap on Gin's shoulder. Rukia and Gin stop dancing and turn around to see Ichigo and Grimmjow stretching out their right hands. Both want to steal Rukia's from Gin's arms. Both are looking very pissed.

**-o-**

Byakuya observes the drama that unfolds before him from a distance. He rubs his temples when Gin suddenly bent down and kissed Rukia in the middle of the dance floor! He resisted the temptation to lunge at him and beat him to pulp.

"Am I doing the right thing, Hanatarou?"

"I believe you are, Kuchiki-sama."

"So it seems."

The smile that he missed has indeed return. That is enough to put his mind at ease… at least for the time being.

* * *

This chapter is a tad longer to make up for the infrequent update. Tell me whether you hate or like it.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: From yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Rukia pours the water into the vase and starts arranging the flowers that she brings with her. She does not know if he likes lilies but she thinks he will forgive her for not knowing. Besides, lilies are her favorite especially the purple ones.

It has been couple of days since she last visited him. Her scheduled has been crazy this past week. When she finally got a day off, her brother came to surprise her with the invitation to the ball.

Her colleagues often teased her about having no life. She does not give a damn. Rukia feels more relax here with him then having a drink at a bar or in a club with them. With him, she can really talk. She does not have to hide anything. She can be herself and does not have to wonder whether the person she talks to are really interested with what she has to say or keeps nodding their heads and be agreeable because she is a Kuchiki.

She knows her brother thinks that she has an easy life having not to attend a private school. The truth was she has it hard. She never really was accepted at her school. Sure there were kids who sucked up to her till she could not tell when her ass ended and their faces begin, but she did not manage to find friends that were of the real sort. The fact that she was always hanging out with Gin and learning all sorts of martial arts did not help the matter either. She was quickly marked as a delinquent and everyone thought she was just a rich kid rebelling, hungry for attention. Rukia let them think whatever they want to think.

So for that reason, she prefers to be left alone. She felt more at ease that way. She also avoids being too close with people unless she feels like she wanted to.

But this man before her probably has been alone for the longest time.

Since the day he was admitted to the hospital, no one ever came to visit him. She has checked with the police for any missing person report but none matches his profile. She has tried visited his place according to the address that was on his ID but the place was occupied by other family and they did not know him or of the previous owner of the house. So Rukia, with her heart so full of guilt, just could not abandon him. She is the only one he got left. So she takes on the responsibility to look after him.

She checks all the report of him to see if there is any anomaly in his chart. Feeling a bit disappointed that nothing seems to change but mostly glad that his will to live is still strong as ever. She places the chart on the side table and looks at him. She traces her finger across his pale face, getting the sensation of his facial scars from her touch.

Carefully, Rukia takes off the hospital robe that the man is wearing. The one and only kind of clothes he has been wearing for these last three years, all because of her. The feeling of guilt comes flooding in as always. She bits her lips and tries her best not to shed tears.

Rukia puts the dirty clothes aside and takes the basin that contains lukewarm water. She puts the small rectangular towel in and wrings it. Gingerly, she begins wiping the man that has no connection to her until three years ago, on that fateful snowy day in December.

Rukia often comes and cleans him herself. She likes the time she spends with him. Just like any other day, she starts with the face and then, carefully lifting his head, she begins to clean his hair.

"You need a hair cut," she says and takes his hands to look at his fingernails. "A hair cut and nails clipping. Not to mention a shave."

After she's done with the hair, she starts to clean his upper body. There are scars of surgery and from the accident. They have not completely disappeared over the years. Looking at it, it reminds her again of her duty and responsibility for this man.

She shakes her head, tries not to be solemn about the whole thing. Besides, she needs to share with him of the things that taken place the other day at the ball.

"Want to hear a story?"

Rukia smiles and while wiping his hands, she begins…

**-o-**

Gin chuckled when he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow both seek Rukia's hand. "Oh I didn't know ya are so famous with guys, kid. I'm jealous."

Rukia face-palmed. _Why must these two idiots compete in everything?_ She was not sure when did she became the trophy of the night.

Rukia sighed and began to introduce them to each other. "Grimmjow is my date for tonight. Grimmjow, this is –"

"Ichimaru Gin. Nice to meet you." Gin's grin got even wider if that was possible. Knowing that this blue haired guy is Rukia's date, he was sure that the man definitely saw him kissing his date earlier. It explained why he was acting hostile and refused to shake his extended hand. Gin suppressed his chuckles. _Yup, this dude definitely saw us and is totally pissed off at the moment_.

Gin won't blame him. Any guys would react the same way. It has something to do with ego and pride. But Gin was intrigued as to why this other guy was looking at him with that fire in his amber eyes. He offered his hand to the orange haired guy but he just looked at him with contempt. _This is getting interesting…_

"He is Ichigo," introduced Rukia after the two of them just standing there, looking at each other. "I met him a few times," explained Rukia annoyed with the fact that Ichigo has no reason to be mad and yet here he was, in front of her, looking very pissed at everyone and at Gin in particular. If look could kill, Gin would have dug his own grave right then and there.

Ichigo felt like Rukia just punched him in the stomach and knocked off the breath out of him. He stared at Rukia in disbelief. _Just someone who she met a few times? Does she have any idea what she had done to him? The sleepless night, the restless days which he has no explanations for… _

"I'm not just somebody. I kinda save her ass the first time we met." Ichigo corrected Rukia in his feeble attempt to remind her of the chance that brought them together.

"Ohoh?" Gin looked at Rukia with questioning eyes. "Why aren't I aware of this, Rukia-chan?"

"You're one to talk. Who decides to play Houdini all of a sudden?" Rukia questioned him back in a heart beat. Gin sighed. He cannot say that he did not deserve that.

Grimmjow was also looking at Ichigo and Rukia. He had no clue as to how these two met either. But before any explanation was given, Ichigo asked Rukia the most important question that has been burning in his mind.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Blood immediately rushed to Rukia's face. A small smile crept to Gin's lips. This unexpected meeting with these two morons was turning out far more interesting than he has anticipated.

"He is a childhood friend of mine," said Rukia, her violet eyes avoiding the amber eyes of Ichigo.

"A very friendly friend…" added Gin, taunting Ichigo and Grimmjow with his smile.

The two of them stepped up and ready to pummel Gin to the ground. But at that instance, Byakuya interrupted them.

"That's enough. You are turning this ball into a spectacle. The four of you, meet me in the VIP room. Now!" said Byakuya as he walked pass them. People, who have stopped dancing once again to witness the drama, cleared the way for Byakuya to let him pass through.

Rukia put her head in the palm of her hand in frustration. Just when she thought she was beginning to enjoy the night…

Without a word, the four of them followed Byakuya.

Once all of them were inside the VIP room, Byakuya took a seat and looked directly at Gin with distrust.

Gin grinned mockingly. "I have not had the chance to thank ya for the invitation, Bya-kun. I did not know that the time we spent apart has made us even closer. Did ya miss me?"

Rukia tugged Gin sleeves to warn him not to anger Byakuya. She did not want her brother to take back his earlier words. Byakuya did not say a word but now he was glaring at Gin with disgust.

"Yare yare…" Gin patted Rukia's head and then purposely put his hand over Rukia's naked shoulder. He was aware that there were now three men that will be very pissed at him for being very friendly with Rukia. _Why men are always feeling the need to protect ya, Rukia? Even I am the same…_

"Hands off Rukia," Grimmjow slapped away Gin's hand. He grabbed hold of Rukia's hand and pulled her besides him.

Rukia's temple twitches. She took her hand and stepped away from all four of them. "Just what the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

Grimmjow was dumbfounded. "You have to ask what the fuck was wrong?" he yelled.

"Shut up Grimmjow. Don't treat me with disrespect," Rukia glared at Grimmjow.

"But it was okay for you to treat _me_ with disrespect? I am your date Rukia and you went and kissed this asshole!"

Rukia wanted to retort back but bites her lips instead. She knew that she had bruised Grimmjow's ego, hurt his feelings even. She did not know that he saw her and Gin kissing. But then again she did not even care. Rukia's heart felt heavy with guilt.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to mumble.

Grimmjow clenched his fist and punched the wall in frustration. The pictures on the wall shook.

Gin chuckled at the angered Grimmjow. "Yare yare, youth nowadays certainly is energetic, don't ya agree Bya-kun?"

Byakuya just sat there in silence, refused to indulge Gin with his sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up. Just who the hell are you?"

"I believe I have introduced myself. Stop being a dimwit. Rukia hates dimwit –"

Ichigo just stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He has done catching up his breath. Ichigo sneaked a look at Rukia and studied her expressions. It reminded him so much of that providence night when he first met her in attempting to save her. He put his right hand across his chest. The heart ache was back.

Rukia was nagging Gin to stop being a dick and leaved Grimmjow alone. Suddenly she turned towards Ichigo.

"And you! Why are you even here?"

All eight eyes were on him.

"Eh?" Ichigo was looking for a reason… any reason that can freed him from this bind of a situation because he did not even know why he was here.

He knew he felt like killing this Gin guy for smooching Rukia. He also knew that he was mad at Grimmjow for acting like Rukia is his sole property. He knew he was pissed at Byakuya for looking so smug. But most of all he knew that he definitely never felt like this for any woman. But he can't tell them that!

So he opted for the safest options. He pointed straight at Byakuya. Byakuya looked to his left and his right to make sure that this idiot dared pointing at his face.

"Because he told me to!"

Rukia did a face-palm. Byakuya sweat dropped. Grimmjow cursed under his breath and Gin burst out laughing.

"You are a fucking moron, Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

"Ya sure have made few new interesting friends since I last seen ya, Rukia-chan," teased Gin in between his laugh.

"What?" asked Ichigo defensively.

Rukia glared at Ichigo and the orange haired guy mouthed the word 'what' again. Rukia shook her head in exasperation. Ichigo scowled.

Byakuya stood up. Silence immediately ensued.

"I am glad that you can make it to my ball but do not misunderstand me. The invitation is for Rukia. You and I… nothing changed," said Byakuya addressing Gin.

"Nii-sama –"

Rukia pleading was cut short when Byakuya glared at her. The brother from earlier this evening has gone and was replaced by the usual cold and no nonsense Byakuya.

"We have been entertained enough with your… little performance," Byakuya continued. "Now, please consider that I have my most important clients and some very important people at this ball –"

"Yare yare… I apologized for stealing your thunder Byakuya –"

"Gin… please…" pleaded Rukia. Gin immediately shut his mouth and shrugged. He took a seat and folded his hand in front of his chest.

Byakuya had observed Rukia and Gin reunion meeting with scrutiny all night. He did not miss a thing; from Rukia's tiny gestures to Gin's facial expressions. Gin is not the kind of person who allowed anyone to talk back to him or cut short his sentences. But from his observation, he was sure of one thing. Rukia is probably the only person in this world who can make Gin took down his guard.

Byakuya is never wrong.

"As for you," Byakuya turned his attention to Grimmjow. "I do not concern myself of your dislike for the man sitting there," Byakuya pointed at Gin, "but since Rukia has chose you to be her date for this ball, although I was against it, I expect you to act like one. I want you to take the responsibility to not do anything that might compromise the name of the Kuchiki family."

Grimmjow grunted and looked at Gin with murderous intent. Gin put his right hand at the back of his head and smiled at Grimmjow with squinted eyes.

Byakuya then gave his full attention to Ichigo. He just looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia. He repeated this couple of times until Ichigo interrupted him.

"What?" implored Ichigo when he cannot stand the pregnant silence any longer.

Byakuya coughed once to clear his throat. "I do not know what your relationship is with my sister but let me warn you. You better be careful not to hurt her. I am not known to be a person who forgives. Remember that."

Byakuya patted Ichigo's shoulder when he finished saying what he wanted to say. Ichigo looked at him flabbergasted. _How the fuck did this guy who does not even know my name managed to decipher my feelings after only 10 minutes of meeting him?_

The realization of what he was thinking and what he was feeling hit him hard. It made his head dizzy. He thought he had a rough idea now as to what had causing his heart to ache so much all evening. He looked at Rukia and felt his cheeks burned. He scowled at himself.

Byakuya smirked. Ichigo was like an open book. He was so easy to read although he tried hard to conceal it. At least with Grimmjow, he did not shy from his feelings.

Grimmjow face was red from the anger that he desperately trying to contain. He cursed again and again under his breath. He did not like what he just heard. It just confirmed his suspicion.

But it was Gin who held the expression of surprise on his face. The creepy smile was no longer playing on his lips. It was replaced with grim concern. No one is as protective of Rukia as Byakuya. Gin was sure of this as much as he was sure that sun will always comes up in the morning and moon will replace it at night.

The fact that Byakuya immediately knew that Ichigo has some sort of affection towards Rukia was hardly a surprise. It was so obvious. Even a blind man can sense it but apparently both the bearer of that feeling and the subject of its affection were the only one blinded of it. What surprised Gin though was the acknowledgment of that orange haired boy's feeling by Byakuya. Although he did not spell it out words for words, that was definitely a green light from Byakuya.

Rukia has been a subject of affection by numerous guys. Gin knew this because he has kept an eye on Rukia's love life from the moment she reached puberty. But no one dared to woo her because a) Byakuya always make sure that the boy will go through rigorous questionings and b) Gin will subject the boy with the thought of physical torture. With these two imposing figures, none of the boys were willing to take the chance. But of course Rukia did not know anything about it. Rumors got around and after several years, no one dares to come close to her. So he should really say Rukia's _non-existent_ love life.

When he went away, he still made it his business to know everything about Rukia. He knew of Grimmjow a day after he met her at the hospital. He knew of the accident few hours after it happened. It took all the strength in him not to board a plane and come to her aid. But he has no knowledge of Ichigo so he was not paying too much attention to him and shrugged Ichigo as another pest.

Someone will get fired once he stepped out of this room for not doing a good job at stalking Rukia.

So what was it that Byakuya has seen in that boy that he has failed to notice? Byakuya, who notoriously known as the ruthless unemotional son of a bitch, who usually brushed away feelings like he brushed away flies. In that sense, Byakuya was indeed very similar to him.

For the first time since they met, Gin looked intensely at Ichigo, hoping to detect some of his special qualities that Byakuya has discovered but he could find none. From what he can tell, Ichigo was just like any other male model at the ball out there. Egoistic, vain, hot headed and he would be surprised if he found out that Ichigo was not a promiscuous, with face and body like that.

Byakuya walked towards Rukia and touched her head lightly. "Choose wisely and forgive me. I have none but selfish reason to protect you all these times."

Rukia raised her head and looked at her brother with glistened eyes. Before her tears can made their way down her face, Byakuya turned and walked out of the room leaving Rukia in a state of confusion. She was not sure if she heard her brother's words right. Even if she was, she sure was not sure what his brother means, or perhaps chose not to understand. It was all too much. When did her brother become so sensitive of other people's feeling?

The silent of the room fell upon them like a blanket.

**-o-**

Rukia is about to finish with her chores of freshens up the man. She is also about to finish telling him of the tale of the ball yesterday. Rukia lifts the man's feet, put a pillow under his legs and start wiping his soles with the damped towel.

"Everyone was pretty much in the state of shock because of nii-sama's last words so none of us said anything. It was quite funny when I recalled it though. Imagine the room turning dead silence when just few minutes prior we were screaming our heads off," giggles Rukia when she remembers the faces of her companions. "I should not be surprised though. Nii-sama always has that effect on people. You will know what I mean once you meet him."

She moves to the other side of the bed and start wiping his left sole.

"Gin was the first to left," says Rukia. She stops wiping and looks at the man's face. "I didn't make an effort to stop him. Do you think I should?"

Rukia sighs. She knows that it would be of no use even if she had tried to stop him. He will say the right things to calm her down but she will know that he's not telling her everything and he knows that. So instead he just smiled at her, patted her head, gave her a hug and kissed both of her cheeks then whispered to her ear that he will call her. Rukia has been waiting for his call since then but none came. She has received plenty of calls from the press though and she ignored them all.

"I hope it would not take another five years…" Rukia sighs again and resumes the wiping of his sole.

"Grimmjow was a different man last night. He was very quiet. That was so unlike him. But I guess I was to blame for that," says Rukia, now moving to Grimmjow's part of the story.

Rukia lets out another sigh. "I was such a jerk. Upon my reunion with Gin, I completely forgot about him and was totally smitten by Gin. Although I apologized to him later when he sent me home, I still feel guilty about it."

When she apologized, Grimmjow just grunted and said that he was not angry with her but was disappointed instead. He expected her to be franked with him. To know that she doesn't was what, he said, hurts the most.

What he said actually made Rukia felt a lot worse. She would have preferred it if Grimmjow lost his cool, screamed and yelled at her for being a jerk than giving her the cold shoulder.

Rukia admits that he likes Grimmjow. He is not pretentious like most of her so-called friends and treats her very much like the way Gin does. He can be rough yet gentle at the same time. But that is exactly what the problem is. Rukia thinks that she is using Grimmjow as substitute for Gin.

"Argh! I am such a jackass!" yells Rukia in frustration.

"When you wake up, stay the hell away from me. Got it?" she warns to the man, jokingly.

She takes out a scissor, a brush, a shaver and a nail clipper from the drawer besides his bed. She cranks the bed so that he is almost in a sitting position. She starts cutting his hair. She does this in silence, concentrating. After she is satisfied with his hair, she brushes it and then starts shaving his face so all the fortnight beard and moustache are no longer there. Next she clips his nails. After she finishes doing all that, she takes a closer look at his face again, feeling satisfied at how handsome he looks and how at peace his face is.

She wipes his face with a wet tissue and sweeps the hair off the floor. She then takes the damped towel and the basin to the bathroom. She has requested a room with a bathroom in it. She, after all, is the one who foots the bill. Rukia rinses the towel and then comes back to the room. She begins to dress him with a new clean hospital robe.

Rukia suddenly smacks her forehead. "I almost forgot to tell you about Ichigo!"

"Tell what about me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia starts. She has not notice or heard anyone comes in. She swiftly turns around because her back was facing Ichigo.

"What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, clutching her racing heart. Ichigo smirks. "How long have you been standing there?"

"When you mentioned my name –"

"I didn't hear you knock."

Ichigo shrugs. "I didn't. I heard your voice from outside and just let myself in."

"Insolent brat," mumbles Rukia under her breath.

"So what was it about me?" Ichigo asked. Intrigued and at the same time happy knowing that Rukia thinks of him.

"I was about to tell him about yesterday, after Gin left," answered Rukia. She is not even trying to keep a straight face.

Ichigo can feel the blood rushing to his face.

Right after Gin left the room yesterday, Ichigo knew that the moment was then or he would lose to Grimmjow. So he walked up to Rukia and gave her a hug. This took Rukia by surprised and she was just standing there with eyes wide opened and mouth gaping in disbelief. It was sure a weird night for her.

Grimmjow who was not about to tolerate anymore shit, came between them and gave Ichigo a punch at the side of his head. Rukia who was angry at the way Grimmjow handle his problem had given him a taste of his own medicine with a hard kicked to his shin. Grimmjow yelps in pain while Ichigo seems like he had a concussion from the blow. Rukia then quickly checked on Ichigo and it was during this that Ichigo whispered something to Rukia's ear.

"You said that I looked like the shining moon in the darkest night in my dress," recalls Rukia while trying hard not to laugh too loud.

You can almost see the steam that coming out of Ichigo's ears from his embarrassment. "I just got a knock in the head. What did you expect?" scowls Ichigo.

"That pickup line ever work?"

"I wouldn't know. That's the first time I ever said it," says Ichigo. "Well, does it work?"

It was Rukia's turn to blush. "As if!" she turns away so that he cannot see her red face. She cranks down the bed again so that the man is back to his original position.

"Who is he?"

Rukia does not answer. Instead she pulls out a blanket and tugs the man in. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you."

"For what?"

"You are avoiding my question."

"And you are avoiding mine."

The reason Ichigo is here is simply because he just needs to see her but also because of the press. He takes out a folded tabloid newspaper from his back pocket and shows it to Rukia. "Have you seen this?"

Yes, she has seen it. Byakuya has made sure that she saw it. He had sent Hanatarou to her apartment to deliver the newspapers. Her picture adorned the front page. Most of the newspapers have the same picture of her and Gin kissing.

It made the front page for two reasons. Reason a) Gin himself is a renowned photographer who went missing for the last five years. This is the first time since then that he made a public appearance. Reason b) she has been living as low key as possible and only handful of people who connected the dot knew who she really is. Naturally they are speculating if Gin is dating her and to know who she is, they must do a background check on her. Knowing who she really is was the biggest scoop of all.

Goodbye quiet and peaceful life.

Even her colleagues and the nurses are treating her differently and they giggled a lot when she passed by. Some asked about Gin, some was curious of Byakuya and some were already asking favors. She is glad that she is not on duty today.

Rukia nods her head to answer Ichigo's question.

"You okay?"

Rukia shrugs. "It will happen sooner or later."

"As long as you're okay," says Ichigo not convinced at all. He crumples the newspapers and throws it in the dustbin.

Both of them do not say a word after that. Rukia sits beside the bed and Ichigo leans on the wall. He just watches her watches the man lying there who looks like he was just taking a long nap.

"I heard about him from the nurses," Ichigo said, referring to the man.

"What _did_ you heard?"

"That you and he are not related but you have been looking after him since his accident. No one ever visited him but you."

"Well, it's complicated."

Silence again.

"Why not we discussed it over dinner?" Ichigo blurts out. He is no longer leaning on the wall. Rukia can see that he is agitated.

"That is sweet of you but I can't. I already have plan for tonight," refuses Rukia. Actually the plan that she refers to is to sit by the phone and see if Gin calls.

"How about tomorrow?

"I am on duty tomorrow," says Rukia.

"When will you be free?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"But I'm flying to LA day after tomorrow."

Rukia notices how disappointed Ichigo looks and feels guilty for refusing his invitation without giving it a thought.

"When will you be back, Ichigo?"

"Next week."

"Then how does tonight sounds?" asks Rukia. She decides to hell with Gin!

Ichigo face immediately brightens up. He smiles and Rukia thinks he looks rather dashing when he smiles. "Tonight it is then."

* * *

Looks like the best I can do for updates is once a month atm. Work has been crazy.

I didn't receive the usual amount of reviews for the last chapter. Did you guys hate it?

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Cupids Chokehold

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Rukia is annoyed. She does not know why she feels like she should dress up for the dinner with Ichigo. On her bed, clothes are scattered everywhere. Clothes that she has picked out from her wardrobe in which, she has difficulty in choosing since she can't make up her mind of which dress will suit her best. There are evening gowns, cocktail dresses, jeans, t-shirts and everything that she thought would look good on her.

Rukia blows at her bang in exasperation.

"Damn that Ichigo. He didn't tell me whether to dress formal or casual," snaps Rukia after putting on another dress and thinks she looks like she was trying too hard.

Rukia would have called him if she had remembered to ask for his number. Ichigo had excused himself quite in a hurry after she agreed to go out to dinner with him, with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Before he left he did promise to pick her up at her apartment at 8 o'clock.

Rukia suddenly remembered that he did not asked her for her address either. "Idiot!"

She sits on her bed contemplating whether Ichigo will show up or not. There is no use getting ready if he is not coming.

"But what if he does come?" she asks herself. With that thought she jumps and looks at the clothes again.

Right then the door bell rings. Rukia starts and look at the clock. There is at least an hour left before the clock strikes 8. Did Ichigo come an hour early?

Rukia looks down. She is only wearing a lingerie top and matching colored panties. She grabs a robe, puts it on and heads for the door.

There is a man in black suit holding a box that is the length of his hand and 5 inches thick on her doorsteps. Rukia recognizes him as the doorman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Kuchiki Rukia," says the man apologetically when she opens the door.

"It's okay. How may I help you?"

The man shoves the box to her. Rukia takes it gawkily. Before she could ask what is in the box or who sent it, the man takes off.

"That was weird…" says Rukia, tilting her head. She closes the door with her foot and heads back to her room with the box in her hands. She takes off her robe and quickly opens the box.

It contains an adorable champagne colored chiffon mini dress, with a scalloped bodice, barely there spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline and a flirty full shape mini skirt. There is also a Greige ostrich Liz pleated clutch with art deco closure to match.

It is flattering and sleek and is very cheeky. It is very Rukia.

Rukia searches for anything that could tell her who has sent all these to her. Under the dress there is a card in a white envelope. She takes out the card and a small smile forms on her lips as she reads it:

_Rukia,_

_I hope you are a fan of Monique Lhuillier._

_Ichigo_

Rukia does not have to worry about Ichigo finding her apartment or of what to wear anymore.

**-o-**

Ichigo immediately went home from the hospital to grab Yuzu. An idea suddenly occurred to him and to make it happened he needed Yuzu.

Ichigo never had done this to anyone before so it was a bit awkward trying to explain to Yuzu that he wanted her to try out couple of dresses. Ichigo was thankful that Rukia is about the same size as his sister. Lucky for him that Yuzu is nothing like Karin otherwise she would have seen it through him.

Ichigo had called Ishida, asking him about Rukia's phone number and address, insisting that it is a matter of life and death. Within an hour, the ever reliable Ishida had called back with the necessary information.

Ichigo arrived in front of her building an hour earlier from the appointed hour because he needed to find a way to send the things that he had bought for her. He went inside, saw the doorman, gave him a huge tip and waited until he was back without the box. Then he had too anxiously waiting for Rukia in the lobby.

Five minutes to eight o'clock, Ichigo sees Rukia walking out from the elevator. His heart feels like it is about to burst free from it's cage. Rukia wears her hair in a simple bun but that trademark bang is still hanging in front of her face and she looks breathtaking in the dress that he had bought for her. The neckline reveals her collarbone and not overly exposed cleavage which Ichigo finds extremely sexy. The top is tight around her breasts, but then spurt out into an empire waist, the skirts ending just beneath her ass did, showcasing those slim, shapely legs that no woman that short has any business having.

Ichigo gulps and straightens up to greet her.

Rukia's heart skips a beat when she sees Ichigo looking very handsome in his dark suit. Her eyes traces the define line of his jaw, to the clean, solid line of his throat and neck. Even under the suit Rukia can tell that he has a perfect chiseled physique. She wonders how she did not notice this before. She could see the edge of one curved pectoral peeking out at her. She thinks he is purposely not wearing a tie and left the two top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, just to taunt her. Rukia does not dare to let her eyes venture any lower so she retracts her gaze until they collides with his warm gaze.

Rukia feels the color filling her cheeks but she does not look away.

"Staring is rude," says Rukia, stopping in front of Ichigo.

"Touché!" retorts Ichigo still staring at Rukia.

"Well, you look very handsome tonight"

Ichigo shrugs, "You should take a look at me when I do make an effort to look good."

Rukia rolls her eyes. _How can a person be so full of himself?_

Ichigo smirks, "You are not looking too shabby either."

"Thank you." Rukia blushes again, remembering that she is wearing the dress and the clutch bag that Ichigo had sent earlier.

"Shall we?" Ichigo puts a hand out and Rukia takes it without hesitation.

Ichigo walks out of the building with Rukia in his arm and he suddenly stops and smacks his forehead with the palm of his free hand.

"What?" ask the surprised Rukia.

Ichigo points to a motorbike parked in front of the building with two helmets on it seat. "I guess we should just leave it here and take a cab."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rukia frees herself from Ichigo and runs towards his motorbike.

"Aprilia Dorsoduro 750!" gasps Rukia in disbelieve. She inspects the motorbike with interest, admiring it, almost in awe.

"She's beautiful…" says Rukia with glimmers in her eyes, touching the bike lovingly. "We are going to ride her, right?" she asks expectantly.

Ichigo is dumbfounded. He does not expect that kind of reaction from Rukia. He thought Rukia would surely be pissed at him for not thinking ahead. Most women would complain that riding his bike going to crumple their dresses or wearing the helmet going to mess up their hair.

_This woman never ceased to amaze me. _

"Right?" asks Rukia again, while looking at Ichigo with her puppy-dog eyes.

Ichigo chuckles. He takes one of the helmets from the seat and hands it to Rukia who takes it with glee. She quickly takes off the pins that holding her hair and let it loose. She is not going to waste an opportunity to ride a bike that she longs for.

Ichigo just look at her with a smile in his eyes. It is hard to stop the love from growing inside his heart with every second that passes by with her at his side.

He fastens the helmet on Rukia's head, resisting the urge to bend down and kiss her. Then he puts the other one on his own head, starts the engine and off they go.

**-o-**

Ichigo and Rukia ride in silence. Both are lost in their own thoughts.

Ichigo could not think of anything or anyone else except of the woman that is holding on to him at the back of his bike at the moment.

Rukia on the other hand thinks of everything and everyone else except the man that she is holding on to and sharing a bike with.

She is thinking of the first time she rode a bike with Gin. She was 15. A day after that, Gin had taught her how to ride. Byakuya was furious when he found out after she came home with scratched knees and multiple bruised every else on her body. Rukia was grounded for two weeks.

Rukia also remembers her first bike, a gift from Byakuya when she graduated on top of her class at the Harvard medical school. That was the first time her brother acknowledged her desire to become a doctor.

Although Rukia has as much right on their family fortune as Byakuya, she never asked for it. At first Byakuya refused to help her financially because he was mad that Rukia ditched the business school and got herself enrolled at the medical school instead. But after he saw how determined his sister was, and since it was Harvard after all, he had offered to settle the fees for her but she declined the offer. She preferred to make it on her own and she worked three part time jobs to pay for the school fees and other expenses. Even though Byakuya never said it out loud, he was pretty proud of Rukia because of that. To show for it, he had bought her the Ducati ST4 for her graduation present. It was all black and she loved it.

Rukia was ecstatic. It was one of those days that she felt Byakuya was just like the older brother she used to have before their parent died. It was not because of the bike, but because of the expression that adorned his face that day reminded her of the day he came to watch her play when she was 8, a face full of pride and love. And precisely because of that, she had accepted the gift.

Rukia is so lost in thoughts that when Ichigo halts his bike in front of a small restaurant, she jerks and immediately tightens her grips on Ichigo, both of her eyes tightly shut.

"I thought you like to ride?" asks Ichigo slightly worried as he looks over his shoulder to make sure Rukia is okay.

"Huh?" asks Rukia back in a daze.

"We are here. So… if you can let go of me now?"

"Oh right." Rukia released her clenches on Ichigo and jumps off the bike. As expected her dress is crinkles. She looks apologetically at Ichigo. "Sorry about the dress."

"You look good even in a sack," says Ichigo quietly under his breath as he parks his bike in front of the restaurant. Then he steps forward and unfastens the safety buckle of Rukia's helmet, again resisting to lean down and kiss her senseless.

Rukia takes out the hair pin from her clutch bag and redo the bun. "How do I look?"

"Pretty." Ichigo can see the blushes on Rukia's cheeks even in the dim street lights and he is pleased with himself.

They walk to the restaurant door and Rukia tilts her head when she sees the sign on the door. "It's closed."

Ichigo ignores it and pushes open the door. The bell that was hung on the door chimes softly announcing their arrival. He steps inside and opens the door for Rukia.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asks Rukia timidly. She still could not see a single soul in the restaurant although all the lights are on and there is a soft jazz music playing in the background. All the tables are clean except for one table that was set for two. Rukia looks at Ichigo skeptically.

"Stop worrying your ass about everything. Just take a seat, will you?" Ichigo pulls out a chair for her but Rukia who is still looking pretty daze takes the opposite chair. Ichigo scratches his head with a stupid smile on his face but that too went unnoticed.

"Wait here," says Ichigo before he disappears in to the back of the restaurant which Rukia assume must be the kitchen. She looks around. The restaurant has a low ceiling that was decorated with layer upon layer of writings. Actually all the wall and even the floor are covered with them. She tries to read one of the writings but at that instance Ichigo comes back with a bouquet of purple lilies in his arms. He hands it over to Rukia who stares at it wide-eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the lilies at the hospital and since you're his only visitor, I assume you must have like it. As for the purple, well… it kinda reminds me of your eyes," says Ichigo with a hint of smug in his voice. _She must be touched by the gesture…_

Rukia sits there in silence looking at the lilies for a few seconds and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the fuck?" yelps Ichigo as he almost falls back on his chair from the surprised of Rukia's sudden outburst. That was definitely not a reaction he was expecting.

"Tell me Ichigo, did you do this to all your dates? Does it improve your chances of getting laid?" asks Rukia bluntly.

Ichigo scowls. "I don't do date."

Rukia snorts. "Yeah right."

"I don't, okay?"

_Fuck, why does this not turning out as it supposed to be? She was supposed to be impressed with my thoughtfulness, not making me look like an ass!_

Rukia heard the serious tone of his words and she steals a look at Ichigo's face. _Looks like he wasn't kidding_. Knowing that somehow makes her feel very pleased and a bit frivolous as well.

"But yeah I do get laid. A lot," adds Ichigo purposely, avoiding Rukia's gaze who knows that he was trying to salvage his male ego.

"So I was right."

"No, you are not Miss Rukia," interrupt a male voice from behind her. The voice belongs to none other than Ichigo's father, Isshin. She still remembers him from their encounter at the hospital. Rukia stares at him questioningly.

"Don't eavesdrop on us, Dad," Ichigo sighs. Isshin had spoiled the surprise that he had planned for Rukia.

"I didn't. You guys were talking too loud."

Ichigo sighs again.

"He doesn't do date, Miss Rukia."

"Pardon?"

"Ichigo. He doesn't do date. He picked girls up at the bar, or during a fashion show or… you get the idea right?"

Rukia nods.

"That's how he scores," explains Isshin with a smug grin.

"That's enough, Dad," Ichigo is already at Isshin side, pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Enjoy your dinner Miss Rukia! I'm making my specials tonight! And Miss Rukia, you look like a bombshell!" calls Isshin before he disappears behind the kitchen doors. Ichigo walks back to their table with both hands in his pockets.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo takes a seat and just stares at Rukia. The mood has been ruined. Thanks to her outburst and the interruption from his father.

"So…" ventures Rukia.

"So…"

"You are quite an asshole, huh?"

Ichigo can literally feel the blood rushing to his face. This dinner is definitely not going the way he had planned.

* * *

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Bleed it out

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

_Why everything turns chaotic when I meet her? She turns my world upside down, literally! _

Ichigo is still staring at Rukia. His heart is beating faster every time he looks into her violet orbs. But despite all that he still wants to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"It's not my fault if the girls throwing themselves at me, Rukia."

Just like Ichigo intended, Rukia smirks left her face. But not because of Ichigo's word but because this is the first time she ever heard him called her name. Her entire body stiffens and she can feel the blood rushes to her cheeks. The way he said it, it just sounds so different… so sensual. _Just what the fuck was that? _

Ichigo who is mistaking the blush as her submission to the fact that he is in actuality not an asshole, risks a quick smirk. Seeing that smirk brings Rukia back to earth and she kicks the imaginary cat that got hold of her tongue earlier.

"I guess little Ichigo kinda has a mind of its own eh, since it is always the one making all the decisions."

Ichigo scowls and Rukia snorts.

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"You can always say no"

It is Ichigo turns to snort.

"You think Grimmjow would have said no?"

Ichigo can see that he has strike a nerve and in his mind, he kick his own ass.

"Leave Grimmjow out of this," says Rukia. Her face darkens.

If anything else, this protectiveness makes Ichigo even more annoyed than before. "He is more of an asshole than I am, Rukia."

_There it goes again, my heart feels like it is about to burst every time he says my name!_

"That he might be but at least he is not a pretentious prick," snide Rukia. She begins to regret her decision to go out to dinner with Ichigo. They have not even order anything and yet they have been trading insults non-stop. She knows that part of it is her fault. She likes to be a smart ass to men like Ichigo. They are so easy to tease. What she does not like however is how Ichigo brings Grimmjow into this.

Ichigo could not believe what he is hearing. His scowl gets deeper. Ichigo leans forward so that she will not miss a word of what he is about to say. He looks straight at her, demanding her full attention and what he asks, he gets because Rukia is staring daggers at him.

"I'm not a pretentious prick, Rukia. The women I usually get my hands on are either horny or stupid. You're neither."

Rukia blinks. She does not expect that. She was expecting him to go bonkers and pushes her out of the door so that she can hails a cab and go back by herself, never to hear a word from him again.

"Then why did you go for that kind of women?" she asked to cover her sudden feeling of anxiousness.

"I didn't. Like I said, they are the one who throw themselves at me. That's why I said I don't do date because I don't have the need for that. It just bang and goodbye," explains Ichigo. _Why the fuck am I thinking telling her all these? I am supposed to entice her not pushing her away with all these facts!_

"Grimmjow is the same too, you know." _Fuck. I seriously need to shut the hell up!_

Rukia sighs and at last takes her gaze away from Ichigo. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why are you still going out with him?"

"It is none of your damn business, Ichigo"

Ichigo leans back on his seat. He looks intently at Rukia and sees how her bright face has been clouded ever since he mentioned Grimmjow. He hates that. He hates how he knows so little about her and how his words always cut her.

Ichigo sighs. He better change the mood.

"I guess we should call in the food now," he said a bit too loudly in Rukia's opinion but as he finished saying that, the door to the kitchen opens and a girl who she recognize as Karin's sister walks in with a trolley full of food. Behind her is Isshin who is grinning from ear to ear. Then the door opens again and this time it is Karin who walks in and does not seem too happy to see Rukia.

Rukia turns to look at Ichigo quizzically.

"Yeah, my family owns this joint," says Ichigo, answering the question that is playing on Rukia's mind. "I need to pee," says Ichigo as he stands up and walks to what Rukia assumed as the way to the men's room.

Yuzu and Isshin beam at Rukia as they place the foods on table.

"Just so you know, this is the first time Ichi-nii brought a girl to our restaurant," says Karin suddenly. She is standing behind Ichigo's chair and is glaring at Rukia.

"I think it is the first time she bought a girl a dress too!" chimes Yuzu a little bit enthusiastically, for she failed to recognize the mood. You can basically cut the tension between Karin and Rukia with a butter knife.

Karin snaps at Yuzu. She did not know her brother went that far for this short girl who has done nothing but insults him. They had heard every single word of their conversation from behind the kitchen door. Karin was at first against the idea of eavesdropping but after she heard the doctor calling him names, it makes her blood boil. She does not know why her brother even bothers with this flat-chest midget.

"That," Karin points at the purple lilies on the table, "He never bought a girl flowers either so stop being a bitch. And stop accusing him of something he is not."

"There, there… you don't want to scare doctor Rukia away now, do you?" Isshin who has quietly setting up the table puts a hand on Karin and Yuzu's shoulder and pushes them towards the kitchen. But before he goes, he stops and addresses Rukia. "He's a nice kid, Miss Rukia. He just has the tendencies to take the term 'trial and error' a step further. It really is my fault."

With a wink, he and his two daughters disappear again behind the kitchen door.

Rukia did a facepalm. This family sure is peculiar. She does not entirely sure what was that all about though. But she is grateful that none of them treat her like a pompous heir of the Kuchiki Empire. She has no doubt that they knew exactly who she is because she saw the newspapers on the counter on her way in. The one with her face plastered on the front page.

Ichigo returns and corks open the champagne bottle. He refuses to say another word. He is afraid that he might accidentally thread on the thin ice again and breaks it. Rukia too sits silently as she watches Ichigo pour the champagne into her glass.

"I'm sorry," says Rukia all of a sudden. She hates the silent. She feels like is she does not say something; the gap between them will get wider until he is out of her reach. For some reason she dreads it.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and looks incredulously at Rukia. She seems flustered. He quickly puts the champagne bottle down.

"Did my dad say anything inappropriate?" asks Ichigo, his voice lace with concerns. He looks at the kitchen door and could hear Karin smacking his dad's head.

Rukia shakes her head. "It just that… I'm sorry I called you a pretentious prick before."

"Oh that," Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief. "Just forget about it."

Silence again. Both Ichigo and Rukia play with their foods. None of them feels hungry anymore.

"Grimmjow is just a friend. A very good friend of mine," starts Rukia. She looks at Ichigo who has given her his full attention. Ichigo welcome the sudden frankness of Rukia with glee although he hides it well enough not to be noticed by Rukia's hawk-like gaze.

"He's been there through my rough time."

"What rough time?" ventures Ichigo, dying to know more about her.

"When Gin left."

Ichigo's interest immediately deflated when Rukia mentioned Gin's name.

"Grimmjow kind of like my support pillar," explains Rukia. "He appeared at the most horrible time of my life. He has seen the worst side of me." Rukia wants to add that Grimmjow has seen the best side of her too but she stopped herself. She is not confident about that because she has always been reserved at expressing her true feelings when it concerns Grimmjow. She does not want to hurt him.

"Is Gin that important to you?" asks Ichigo, desperately trying to hide the resentment in his voice.

Rukia does not answer Ichigo immediately. She just looks at him but not really looking at him. Ichigo can tell that her mind has wanders and he'll be damned if he lets Gin have her despite that he is no where near her. Ichigo leans over and tugs at her hand. The gesture jolts Rukia from her inattentiveness.

"I'm sorry," says Rukia again, softly, more apologetically. Ichigo shuts his eyes, clenches his fists and grits his teeth in exasperation. _Damn it, there I go again! Why the fuck am I hurting her? But I need to know. I HAVE TO KNOW!_

"Answer me, Rukia" demands Ichigo. He looks at her, holding her gaze so that she has no where to escape.

Rukia heart flutters again when she heard him calling her name. She tries to look away but his gaze is like a magnet.

"He is the most important person in my life," Rukia confessed.

_There you have it! She loves him! _

Ichigo can almost feel his heart falls to his stomach. He cannot believe Rukia is so candid about it.

Rukia is about to explain further when she sees Ichigo face turn exceptionally pale, looking at her with so much pain in his eyes. All her thought vanished.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" asks Rukia who quickly gets up and put a hand on his wrist to get his pulse. Of course his heart is racing and so is his pulse but Rukia knows nothing of why it is beating so fast so she immediately thought that Ichigo is having a minor heart attack or something. Rukia can hear muffles voices from the kitchen and assume they must have eavesdropping on her conversation again but none of them appear. They probably think that she can handle Ichigo by herself considering she's a doctor and all. _Shit!_

Ichigo just lets her take his pulse. His eyes still on her panic stricken face. She begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Do you have any heart condition, Ichigo?"

"…"

"Do you take any medication, Ichigo? Ichigo?"

_Why did she agree to go out with me if she is already in love with someone else? Why does she care if I'm about to die? It sure feels like I'm about to die. My heart hurt so much…_

Ichigo closes his eyes.

"Ichigo? Damn it!"

Rukia puts her two hands under Ichigo's arm, drags him out of the chair and onto the floor. She thinks of calling for help from his dad and sisters but think better of it. She does not think they like it so much to find their brother having a sudden heart attack during dinner with her, especially Karin.

She puts hear ear on his chest._ Damn it the heart beat is not slowing down!_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Can you hear me?"

_No, this is not happening again. Not again!_

"Ichigo!"

She clenches her fist and begins pounding on his chest.

_I can't let you die on me Ichigo. Not yet, not ever! God please no. Please don't let it happen again. Please God! Please! I don't think I am strong enough to go through it again. Please God! Not again!_

Ichigo opens his eyes. Part of it because of the pain that comes from her pounding on his chest but most of it is because he thinks he heard sobbing from Rukia. He is right. Rukia is sobbing like crazy. Her tears already smudging her mascara and is running down her face, like a black cascading waterfall.

"Rukia, I'm okay… I'm okay…"

Rukia stops pounding and looks at Ichigo. There is definitely more than just concern on her face. She is terrified. Her petite body is shaking.

"Rukia" Ichigo tries to get up but he is embraced by Rukia which sends him back on his back again. He feels like a there is fire running through his body, eating him from inside out, being so close to her like this. He puts his arm around her body nonetheless. He does not care if he burns to ashes. _Damn she is so small and fragile! I feel like I can break her in two._

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" she whispered between her sobs.

"Rukia"

"Don't you fucking scare me like that again. Ever!"

"Rukia"

"And stop calling my name. My heart feels like it is about to split open every time you said it."

"Rukia"

"I said stop it," Rukia sobs uncontrollably and Ichigo let her calm down but to his dismay the shaking do not shows any sign of disappearing. He forces himself to sit up with Rukia still clinging to his neck.

Ichigo heart is heavy with guilt. _What have I done? This is not the Rukia I've first met. Has she always been this vulnerable? Were all the tough exteriors of I-can-kick-your-ass attitude a façade?_

"Rukia, you are shaking," says Ichigo.

Slowly she let go of his neck and wipe the tears with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing, damn it. You have done nothing wrong! I'm sorry!"

Rukia shakes her head. She stands up and holds out her right hand to Ichigo. Ichigo looking puzzled takes it and Rukia yanks him up. Her strength surprises him yet again.

"Lets eat"

"Rukia"

"I'm okay"

"No you are not. You're shaking for fuck sake."

It is true. Rukia is still shaking. The image of Ichigo lying there with his eyes closed reminded her so much of the accident that happened 3 years ago.

"It's nothing. I'm okay"

"No, you are not!" Ichigo grabs her wrist and stops Rukia who is about to sit down. _How can she act as if nothing happened when she's trembling like hell?_

With a jerk, he turns her around and holds her in his arms. "The food can wait. I'll get dad to heat them up again. Hell, I'll ask him to make a new plate. But please tell me. What gets you shaking so badly?"

Rukia allows herself to be hugged. Both of her hands lie listlessly besides her. Somehow she feels really comfortable in his arms. She let her head leans on his naked chest since he still has not button up his shirt. She can hear his heart beating. It is still going a bit too fast in her opinion. She starts to panic again but remember that he can stand up without staggering and at the moment is holding her in his arms with quite a fervent. Her panic quickly goes away.

"Rukia," Ichigo is practically begging for her to tell him.

Rukia takes a deep breath and with all the courage she can muster, she tells him the reason. "You, lying there… It reminds me so much of Ulquiorra. Of the accident…"

This is turning into one hell of a depressing dinner date.

* * *

Read and review you people! I crave it!


	10. Chapter 10: Desecrate through Reverence

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

It was a cold night. The snows have been falling non-stop for the past two days. The street was covered with them and Rukia was driving cautiously.

She was on her way back from the family mansion after having the monthly dinner with her brother. As always they sat through dinner in silence. After the dessert was served, Rukia quickly, but politely, excused herself. However, like any other day, she was hoping that Byakuya would stop her so that they could talk, like they used to when her father and mother were still alive, instead of like two strangers who were force to sit through dinner. But as always, Byakuya just nodded his head and excused himself and disappeared into his study room.

At the thought of how both of them were drifted farther apart, Rukia turned on the radio to shake off the gloomy feeling. A smile immediately formed on her lips when the song that blasted through the radio was one of Gin's favorite.

The falling snows were turning fast into a blizzard.

She was about to slow down the car to turn on the next intersection when suddenly she heard a loud exploding sound. She immediately loses control of the car. She hits the brake but the car refused to stop. She swerved the car to avoid from crashing the bus in front of her but at the same instance; she saw a face of a man in front of her, hitting the windscreen of her car which caused it to shatter. Blood splattered everywhere. That was when she realized she had swerved and skidded to the side of the road and onto the sidewalk. Rukia hits the brake again and this time the car screeched to a halt. The man's body was thrown a couple of feet away with a sickening dull sound of broken bones against the pavement.

Rukia bumped her head hard on the steering wheel. She can feel the blood trickling down her forehead. She quickly loses her consciousness to the sound of people screaming and panicking, horns blaring, cars screeching and the smell of burnt rubbers and blood. But before she was defeated and force to gone into slumber, she saw the limp body of the man she had hit, amid a pool of blood, coloring the snow scarlet red. All the while the radio was still playing Desecrate through Reverence.

Rukia often woke up trashing on her bed from a nightmare that kept replaying the accident. The nightmare always ended the same way, with her trying to crawl out of the car to where the limp body of the man was lying; trying to save him, to seek his forgiveness. But before she reached him, there would be hands that hold her, stopping her from advancing any further. She would fight back and trashed about, even begging the hands to let her go but the grip just got tighter and tighter to the point that she thought her arms will be crushed. That was when she would wake up from her nightmare, sweating and out of breath. Her pillow and face wet from her tears.

Rukia woke up on a hospital bed several hours later, with Byakuya on her bedside, looking haggard. She got a minor concussion and bruised legs and arms resulted from the crash. She demanded to know what had happened and Byakuya explained that the front left tire of her car had blown and she had lost control of the vehicle. She pressed more about the man that she had knocked down. Byakuya said that he had taken care of everything.

"Is he okay, nii-sama?"

"I have told you Rukia that I have taken care of that matter. Do not bother yourself about it. You should rest"

"How can I? Did I kill him? Is he dead?"

Byakuya just sat there looking at her, refused to answer her questions. This exasperated Rukia even more. She got out of bed, staggering trying to find balance. Her head was throbbing like hell. Byakuya too had got up from his chair. He took Rukia's hand, supporting her so that she would not fall flat on her face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find out what happened to him."

"No, you don't. You need to rest."

"Nii-sama… please…" Rukia looked at Byakuya, tears started to fall down her face. Her eyes were begging Byakuya to tell her the truth.

Byakuya sighed. He had not seen her cried since the day of the funeral of their parent. "If you insist," Byakuya let go of her hand and Rukia had to hold on to the bed to keep herself from staggering. "His head was badly injured from the crash and he had multiple fractured bones."

Rukia almost fainted again when she heard that. "What have I done?"

"It was not your fault. You could not have known that the tire was going to blow up. Besides, the street was slippery because of the snow."

"But I knocked him down! I saw his head crashed on the windscreen! I saw the blood. Oh God, the blood!" Rukia was frantic.

"If it was anyone's fault, it is mine," Byakuya said sternly. Rukia's eyes went wide in disbelief. "I should have Hanatarou sent you home in that weather."

"Nii-sama… don't. Please don't. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself!"

Byakuya had never looking as worn-down as he stood there just looking at Rukia with eyes still devoid of emotion. Rukia had never felt as wretched as she felt that night. She had once again, caused misery to her brother.

But she was determined to find out about the man she had crashed into. "Nii-sama, I need to see that man"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he is still in the operating room"

Rukia gasped. She looked at the clock.

_Almost seven hours had passed since the accident and he was still in operating room?_

"Is he going to die?"

"The doctor said the chance for him to survive is only 30%"

This time Rukia did faint.

When she gained her consciousness once again, it was already morning. Byakuya was still on her bedside. When he saw Rukia's opened her eyes, he immediately put down the newspaper that he was reading. This time, Hanatarou was inside the room too, having forty winks on one of the sofa.

"How is he?" was the first question that came out from Rukia's lips.

"He's alive"

Rukia let out a sigh of relief but when she saw her brother's face, her heart started to beat a little bit faster.

"What's wrong?"

"He's in a coma"

"Can you take me to see him, please?" begged Rukia after several minutes of silence.

Byakuya contemplated this for a minute and sighed. He took the wheelchair and placed it besides Rukia's bed. "Let's go."

Byakuya pushed the wheelchair across the hallway. Few of Rukia's colleagues stopped them several times to ask how Rukia was doing but after looking at the dead serious expression of Byakuya, no one dared to hinder them from their destination anymore.

Byakuya brought Rukia to the ICU ward. Since Rukia is an intern at the hospital, they easily gained the permission to visit the man. Byakuya did not enter the room but stood outside the room looking in through the glass as Rukia wheeled herself besides the man. Rukia quickly put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping too loudly.

The man was actually a guy around her age. His face was pale and was the only visible part of him even though there were plasters that covered his wounds which Rukia assumed he got from the shattered windscreen. His mouth was covered with the oxygen mask. The rest of his body too was either covered in bandage or in a cast. Tubes of drip blood, water and glucose were connected to his left arms. His other arm was in a cast.

She stayed in there for about half an hour, apologizing to the man with every minute that passed by. Then she wheeled herself out of the room. Together with her brother they searched for the doctor who was responsible for his operation.

"The patient suffered epidural, subdural and subarachnoid hemorrhages from the impact. That was the cause of the coma," explained Dr. Mayuri. He was showing Rukia and Byakuya the CT-scan and x- trays of the man's brain and skull.

"Any symptoms of paralysis?" asked Rukia.

Dr. Mayuri shook his head. "Miraculously there is no bleeding on the subarachnoid. But you would understand that he is still under surveillance. We can't be too sure about anything yet."

Rukia nodded her head weakly. She was aware that the life of that guy is still hanging by a thread.

"We are going to monitor him 24/7. The RLAS at the moment is at level one but that was to be expected. We are going to continue with the RLAS for at least another two weeks before we switch to GSC"

"What is his GSC at the moment?"

"From the neurologic assessment, it was 5"

Rukia was speechless. She was sick of herself.

Dr. Mayuri took down the x-trays and CT-scan and replaced it with other ones. This time it was of his body. The CT-scan showed multiple fractured bones of his leg, arms and ribs. Rukia can taste the bile in her throat when she looked at it. She really hates herself at the moment. How can she cause so much damage to a stranger?

"As you can see, he had a shoulder and an elbow dislocation," Dr. Mayuri said while pointing to the CT-scan images. "The later was a bit of a problem since he lost so much blood but we managed to minimize the damage. He also suffered from femoral shaft fractures. We have to insert the intramedullary rod and will response accordingly in the future depending on his situation. Both surgeries went very well. You have nothing to worry about. As for the rest, as you can see, we used casts," explained Dr. Mayuri lengthily.

"No critical injuries on his lungs, heart or the abdomen?" asked Rukia. She had been listening attentively to the details. Dr. Mayuri shook his head. Rukia was relief. At least she was confident that his physical injuries were taken care off.

"How long do you think he'll be in a coma?" asked Byakuya.

"At the moment we can't tell for sure. We just have to wait and see how he progresses. It all depends on the swelling on both of his cerebral hermispheres. We will try our very best but Rukia…" Dr Mayuri looked at Rukia. "You may need to ready yourself for the worst."

Rukia heaved a sigh. She is determined to do everything in her power not to let the worst happened.

They discussed a bit more of his condition until Dr. Mayuri suggested that Rukia should get back to her room and get some rest since she did not look too good.

"Thank you so much, Mayuri sensei"

"Rukia, before you leave –"

"Yes?"

"We weren't able to contact his family or anyone that might know him. He does not have medical insurance either so –"

Rukia understand where this conversation is going so she quickly cut his sentence short. "I will take care of the bills, Mayuri sensei"

"Alright, then. Have a good rest Rukia."

They left the doctor's office in silence until they reached Rukia's room. Hanatarou was already up and was drinking coffee he got from the vending machine. When he saw Byakuya and Rukia entered the room, he quickly put the coffee cup down and went over to help Rukia.

"Are you intending to pay for the medical bills of that man, Rukia?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, nii-sama" replied Rukia. With the help of Hanatarou, she got back on her bed.

"You don't even know how long it will take for that man to wake up from his coma."

"I'm well aware of that fact, nii-sama."

"Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into," Byakuya said in defeat. It was not likely that he can changed his sister's mind. The least he can do was be supportive of her at her time of need.

"Thank you, nii-sama"

"Come to me if you need any help" offered Byakuya but Rukia never did ask for his help for the next three years.

Rukia who was still exhausted and was under the influence of the medication yawned several times. Byakuya watched her in silence as she drifted to sleep. He was about to leave the room when Rukia's question froze him.

"Where is Gin, nii-sama?"

Byakuya turned and walked back to the sleeping figure of Rukia.

_Did she know that I have been tracking Gin down all these years? That was impossible._

Byakuya put his hand on Rukia's bruised cheek and caressed it very gently. If only Rukia could see the look on his face at that moment. A face that was full of concern, adoration and of love.

Rukia stirred and Byakuya quickly took his hand away.

"Nii-sama?" called Rukia in her sleep.

"Hmm?"

"What was his name?" Rukia mumbled. Byakuya knew who she was referring to.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," Byakuya replied.

"Tell him I'm sorry"

"Shhh… It is not your fault" Byakuya leaned down and kissed her forehead. He also wiped the tears from Rukia's eyes. "Now go back to sleep."

When Byakuya did leave the room, he quickly addressed Hanatarou who was following him one step behind. That man has literally becomes his shadow.

"Have you settled the matter with the police, Hanatarou?"

"It has been taken care of, Kuchiki-sama."

"I don't want the press to get the wind of this," warned Byakuya.

Hanatarou nodded. "You don't have to worry about that either, Kuchiki-sama."

"What about the Ulquiorra's family? Have you tracked them down?"

"I can't get anything on that man, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya sighed. "What about Gin?"

"No sign of him but I've placed your men on the vicinity. We should know if he decides to drop by."

"Don't let him near her"

"I understand. What about Grimmjow, Kuchiki-sama?"

"He's harmless," was all Byakuya said before he disappeared into his car and drove away.

**-o-**

Ichigo stands quietly while listening to Rukia who is recounting the accidents in details. She is still in his arms. Her trembling has disappeared gradually but her tears have not. Ichigo can feel them trickling down his chest, soaking his shirt. He put his chin on her head, hoping that it would calm her down.

Rukia is saying there are improvements on Ulquiorra's medical test. His GSC is now at level 12 however there is still no sign of him waking up. Ichigo does not know what the hell GSC means or what the number represents but if Rukia said he's improving, that's good news although he cannot help to feel a slight tug of jealousy towards that man.

Rukia has been repeating that everything was her fault. Ichigo is aware that the guiltiness she is feeling can eat away her insides and makes her an empty shell, while the people around her keep trying to convince her that she is not at fault. It actually makes matter worst because they force her to live in denial.

Ichigo above all people understand what Rukia is going through because he has been living the same kind of life for the past 11 years.

"It's my fault," says Rukia again.

Ichigo has only feel this hopeless once in his life before. He never thought that he would ever feel so hopeless again. He wants more than anything to ease this woman's pain but he is out of his wits trying to figure out how.

_Is this the reason why her eyes always look so sad?_

Ichigo holds Rukia a little tighter.

"Shh, even if you keep repeating that it is your fault, it won't change a thing. We just have to do everything we can to continue with this life of ours, and try to atone for it," murmurs Ichigo in a soft voice. "And Rukia, by the looks of it, you have done more than enough to atone for what you've accidentally done to him."

"I've robbed him three years of his life while I'm continuing with mine. That just does not seem fair!"

"Life is not fair," Ichigo holds Rukia more closely.

Rukia buries her head into Ichigo's chest, inhaling his scent. She must be crazy. She never cries in front of a stranger in her life let alone sharing her private thoughts with one. She is not sure why is she pouring out her heart to this orange haired guy that she only have met for less than 5 times. It is probably the effect of being in his embrace. She feels so comfortable as if she always belongs in his arms.

Realizing that, she frees herself from his hug.

"I don't deserved to be happy," whispered Rukia, almost too slow for Ichigo's ears but he heard every word of it.

Ichigo put a hand on Rukia's chin and tilts her head so that she is looking up at him. "That is utterly crazy, missy."

Even with mascara running down her cheeks, and eyes swollen from the crying, she still looks stunningly beautiful.

_Jeez, you really are in love, ain't you Ichigo? _

Rukia pulls her eyes away from Ichigo's gaze. She glances out of the window and sees few men with camera inside parked cars in front of the restaurant. She doesn't gives any thoughts to them as her mind wanders back to their conversation.

"I'm scared," confesses Rukia.

Once again, Ichigo forces her to look at him straight in the eyes. "Of what?"

"I'm scared that he will hate me when he finally wakes up."

Ichigo heaves a sigh. For a second he thought that Rukia was about to say that she's scared to be happy.

"He better not be," says Ichigo. "Or I will kick his smug ass so hard he would wish he never woke up."

And Ichigo means every word of it too. Rukia who looks at Ichigo serious expression can't help but snorts and after a few second, both of them burst out laughing.

"Jeez, I'm sorry for ruining your dinner, Ichigo," laughed Rukia, trying to wipe the balance of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is the most depressing dinner I've ever get myself in to!" says Ichigo while he grabs Rukia's wrist, stopping her from wiping her face.

"What the –?"

"Hold it. Lemme get this –"

Ichigo takes the napkin on the table and starts dabbing the mixture or mascara and tears away from her face, with one hand holding her chin charmingly. This sudden act makes Rukia blush so much. It makes her face looks so gorgeous and delectable.

_I can eat her raw._

Ichigo gulps. He cannot hold it any longer so on impulse he leans down and kisses Rukia on the lips.

**-o-**

Isshin and Yuzu jump in delight. Both of them do not bother to conceal the fact that they have been looking over the kitchen counter. Karin on the other hand is looking sullen when she saw her brother kissing the doctor. She is still not happy about what Rukia said earlier.

Karin and Yuzu were panicking when they saw Ichigo lost his consciousness and when Rukia started to pound on his chest. They would have run out of the kitchen to give Rukia a hand or call 911 if their father did not stop them. Isshin simply said that Ichigo was experiencing rejection, something their brother had never experienced before. After several minutes of apprehension, Ichigo finally regained his consciousness; much to Karin and Yuzu's relieved.

They have been eavesdropping on Ichigo and Rukia conversation since the beginning but after Ichigo's little drama, the scene quickly turns to soapy soap opera since none of them can make out what Rukia and Ichigo were saying. But it was easy to see that Rukia was distraught and Ichigo was trying to calm her down.

Karin: _Pfft!_ _Who cries on their first date? _

Yuzu: _Why are they whispering?_

Isshin: _Work on your charm, my son!_

Then just as suddenly, both Ichigo and Rukia burst out laughing. Before they can figure out what was going on, Ichigo is kissing Rukia!

Karin: _Ah jeez! _

Yuzu: _I should close my eyes!_

Isshin: proudly crying.

They can see how surprise Rukia is by the kiss. Then as if in slow motion, they watch as Rukia punches Ichigo in his gut which knocks the breath out of him.

"What the fuck?" yells Ichigo.

Rukia glares at Ichigo. "That's _my _line!"

They watch as Ichigo face turns red from the blush. Ichigo stares dumbly at Rukia as she takes the napkin from his hand and wipes the smeared mascara on his chest with it. Then she buttons his shirt before she picks up her clutch bag. He grabs her wrist before she walks away, his face apologizing.

"Where are you going?" asks Ichigo nervously. _I__s the dinner over? Fuck, why do I have to be a horny asshole and messed everything up?_

"Don't go..." pleads Ichigo.

"Chill out Ichigo. I'm going to the ladies. Your snog ruins my make up," answers Rukia snidely.

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu are giggling when Ichigo pushes the kitchen door open. His red face turns scarlet when he realized his family has witness everything.

"Real smooth, Ichi-nii," says Karin, grinning. Her opinion on Rukia quickly changed when she saw her punching Ichigo. _The doc has guts. She totally pawned Ichi-nii!_

"Shut up. Just bring in the food," is all Ichigo said before he sulkily goes back to his seat. But no one see the smile on his lips where the taste of Rukia still lingers.

**-o-**

"Thank you for the dinner," says Rukia.

Ichigo is at her doorstep, sending her home.

The rest of the dinner has gone smoothly. No more drama or depressing stories. But instead of having dinner for two, Rukia has insisted that Isshin, Karin and Yuzu joined them. Isshin quickly agreed, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Sorry about my dad," Ichigo apologized. All through dinner, Isshin kept referring Rukia as his beloved daughter-in-law and made crude comments about how they should get together to produce mini Ichigo and mini Rukia.

"Don't worry about it. Your family is sweet. I have a delightful time."

"I'm glad you did."

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You've already said that."

"No. I mean… thank you. For listening…"

Ichigo looks into her eyes. All her stories are flooding back into his mind. Stories of Grimmjow, of Ulquiorra and of Gin.

_She is in front of me but she does not belong to me. _

"I'm sorry I am not much of a help," says Ichigo resisting the urge to grab her and hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Rukia shakes her head. What she does next takes Ichigo completely by surprise.

Rukia places both her hands on his chest, then she tip toed and kisses Ichigo full on the lips. All thoughts vanish from Ichigo's mind. He can taste the chappy strawberry flavored gum that she took after dinner. He never tastes anything so delicious before. She makes him see stars and fireworks.

The kiss last until both of them are out of breath.

"You're a big help, Ichigo. Thank you," having said that, Rukia gently pushes Ichigo away and closes the door leaving Ichigo out on the hallway, horny and intoxicated with her every cells and scent.

"Hey Rukia, don't just leave me like this!"

Rukia who is standing with her back at the door, giggle nervously. "Good night, Ichigo."

She can hear Ichigo grunting and mumbling outside.

"Go home, Ichigo."

Rukia is not sure how the kiss had happened either. One minute she was saying her appreciation, the other minute she was kissing Ichigo. She touches her lips with her finger, a smile slowly forming.

When Ichigo first kissed her at the restaurant, her knees went weak and she was rendered speechless. The reaction totally caught her off guard which of course led her to take the next logical action; to punch him. But since then she could not get him out of her mind.

The doorbell rings and startles Rukia. She opens the door, laughing at the thought of Ichigo expecting to get more than just a kiss.

"I told you to go home, Ichi –"

Rukia gasps when she sees that the person in the hallway is not Ichigo.

"Hello Rukia-chan!" says Gin with his foxy-like grin plastered on his face.

* * *

I'm not satisfied with my writing for the half end of this chapter. So please forgive me if you feel the same way

Read and review! I demand it!

Footnote:

RLAS: Rancho Los Amigo Scale

GSC: Glasgow Coma Scale


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Yours

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Never had Ichigo been kissed like that before.

It made his heart skipped.

He knew it was cliché but shit, things were happening to him like they were in a movie, or from a shoujo manga!

Needless to say Ichigo's body, more specifically, his manhood was longing for her but Rukia closed the door on his face just when he was about to grab hold of her. Talk about bad timing.

He did not give up that easily though. He knocked, coaxing and begging her to let him in. Ego was nothing of his concern anymore. Rukia however, just chuckled and told him to go away.

He half thinking of smashing the door down but the thought of getting his ass kick by Rukia made him came to his senses. Not to mention the warning Byakuya has given to him last night.

Ichigo sighed.

There was nothing else he could do. He just has to walk away empty handed tonight.

Not that he expected anything to happen. He just wanted to spend some time with her, getting to know her. And that he has accomplished. Everything else was icing on the cake.

Ichigo grinned widely and if he was not so lost in his own thoughts, he would have notice Gin when he passed him. He also would have notice the murderous look in Gin's eyes accompanied by that everlasting smirk which seems like it is permanently etched on his face.

Rukia looks at Gin wide eyes. Then her eyes quickly scan for Ichigo but he is nowhere to be seen. Gin and Ichigo must have passed each other on their way. She lets out a sigh of relieve.

"Hey kid, whatcha lookin' for? I'm right here." Gin pats Rukia's head.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What brings you here?"

Gin tilts his head questioningly. "Since when do I need a reason to see ya, kid?"

Rukia laughs nervously. "You're right, you don't. Sorry. Come in."

Gin walks in and takes his coat off. He opens the closet door and is about to hang it when he pauses. There is a man's coat hanging in there as well.

"Got company, kid?"

"Huh? What?"

Gin points to the coat. Rukia looks at it for a few minutes until it finally hits her that the coat belongs to Ichigo. The one he put on her on the night she almost got raped. She has took it off, put it in there and completely forgot about it.

_So I do have his coat! No wonder he was relentless about it…_

Rukia smiles when she remembers Ichigo's face when he asked for his coat on the night of the ball. She has been so clueless then.

"Auwwww!" yelps Rukia when she suddenly feels Gin's knuckles on her skull.

"Someone is here?"

"Huh?"

Gin hold up his hand, ready to whack Rukia's head again.

"Oh that!" claims Rukia before Gin knuckles do anymore damage to her skull. She laugh nervously again. "One of my friends must have left it."

Gin concedes, hang his coat and closes the closet. "Are ya expecting someone, kid?"

"Nope"

"About to go out?"

"Eh? No. Why?"

Gin points to the dress that she is wearing. "A lil' fancy for a stay at home dress, don'tcha think?"

"I was just trying it out –"

"Don'tcha lie to me kid. You already did that once tonight," warns Gin, the smirk has completely gone.

Rukia lowers her head. She was not sure why she feels the need to lie to Gin but she knew that she should not have.

"I was out having dinner with Ichigo," explains Rukia reluctantly.

"I know"

Rukia looks up at Gin.

"I saw him on my way here, and because of this," Gin fishes out four memory cards from the pocket of his pants. "It contains the pictures of you from the moment you arrived at the restaurant."

"What? How did they –"

"Ya are a socialite now. Whatcha do now will spark interest of everyone."

"But how did you –"

"I have my ways. I told ya I will always look out for ya, kid." Gin stretches an arm and embraces Rukia.

The truth was Gin came by earlier to pay Rukia a visit since he did promise her a phone call. That was when he saw Rukia got on Ichigo's bike so he followed them. Luckily he was driving a rental otherwise Rukia might have notice him. He stayed in his car and watched the drama unfolded. After they left the restaurant, Gin quickly came up to the paparazzi and got hold of their pictures, not without difficulties and big checks.

"Don'tcha lie to me ever again, kid. That is not how our relationship works."

Rukia nods slowly.

"So how was dinner?" asks Gin as he pats Rukia's hair, at the same time inhaling her scent.

"It was… interesting."

"Ya like that boy?"

Rukia does not answer and after several minutes she buries her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. "I miss you…"

Gin put his other arm across Rukia's small figure. His smirk has finds it way back to his face.

This girl will always be his.

**-o-**

Grimmjow tosses and turns in his bed. He keeps thinking of his conversation with Ishida this afternoon. Why in hell does Ishida want Rukia's address and phone number?

* * *

Read and review!

I apologize for the late update. I have my own real life drama to deal with.

And this one is a filler.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth, Cry and Lie

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Ichigo whistles merrily as he walks towards the agency. He just got back from the LA photo shoot yesterday and he has been in a good mood since the past week. Thinking about what had happened before he took off always set his mood on extra jovial mode.

_I can't believe I can be this happy without having sex for a week._

Ichigo actually surprised himself. The last time he did not have sex for this long was… he could not remember. Ichigo's life without sex would be like fish out of the water. Sex is equal to drug for Ichigo. Fortunately he does not have to look for it. Women practically throw themselves at him so sex comes naturally. Ichigo smirks.

_Yeah, I'm irresistible baby!_

Most of the time that Ichigo would be in such jovial mood was when he knew he has successfully escaped from whoever he had sex with the night before, without having the trouble to create excuses or lie about calling them.

And he has a pretty good idea why he is changing.

_Rukia_

Ichigo smiles. Just the thought of her is enough to warm his heart or that other part of his body that located between his nether regions.

_And that kiss!_

Ichigo knows that he is a pretty damn good kisser (he can get a bloody testimonial for that, yessir!) but Rukia's kiss just brought him to another universe! He remembers every detail of it. How her tongue expertly venture into his mouth and exploring every inches of it even as he fought for dominance.

_And she tasted so good too!_

Ichigo is salivating. He quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He has arrives at the agency without him realizing it. It seems like even his legs are full of beans.

Ichigo steps inside the agency. He waves a hand and smile at the receptionist who does not know how to react to his sudden friendliness.

Most people that know him in the industry were bewildered and unsure of the new friendlier Ichigo. He does not scowl that much often now and he always has this vacant look with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

They were even more bewildered when they heard that Ichigo turned down and rejected any sort of invitations or advances from horny bitches that wanted a piece of him. The industry is buzzing with his sudden interest of abstinence.

Ichigo was unsure himself. All he knows is he has lost any sort of desire to be with girls. Although most of them are a knockout with their long legs, tight asses, well-endowed breast (although Ichigo pretty sure they are not the originals), they have lost their values in his eyes.

Perhaps that because he is now has expectations.

His tongue has tasted the inside of Rukia's mouth. His brained has memorized her scent. His hands have recognized the fitting of her hands in his. His chest still feels warms with her presence. His entire being is aware of her as a person, not just as a piece of meat to satiate his hunger.

His head is spinning. If he was this intoxicated with just a kiss, he could not even comprehend what it would do to him if he has her all to himself, free to explore her body, with all his man glory inside her and her legs wrapping around him.

_Fuck! _

Ichigo quickly found a sofa to seat on to cover his erection.

_Jeebus, just the thought of her is enough to make me this hard._

He has lost count on how many times he has to relief himself because he can not stop thinking about Rukia. He completely failed to put her out of his mind.

He even tried to do it with an airhostess that he met from the flight he had taken to LA. That woman has paid him a visit at his hotel room. Their dinner appointment was forgotten when she took one look of his half naked body (he was taking a shower when the bell rings). The towel he was wearing was quickly discarded and soon after so was the woman's (lack of) clothing.

Soon as Ichigo saw her stark naked (and while he was still groping with full steam ahead), several thoughts crossed his mind. They were:

Thought #1: He unconsciously measure if that woman's hand fits in his like Rukia's did. It does not. It was far too big. (This routine has become a habit of his since he shook her hand when she first introduced herself but he was not aware of it)

Thought #2: He missed the feeling of Rukia in his arms. It just felt like her entire body was engulfed in his embrace. This woman though was almost as tall as he is and was too busty. Although the feeling was definitely the one that he was used to, he failed to derive any pleasure from it.

Thought #3: Too well-endowed! He is now officially a fan of small breast (read: Rukia's).

Thought #4: He does not want to loose the taste of Rukia's kiss so before the woman can kiss him, he quickly turned his face away.

Thought #5: Instead of getting a hard on because of the woman that was in front of him, he was getting a hard on by the thoughts of the woman that was miles away and was probably running around at the hospital to complete her duty.

That was when Ichigo stopped with the groping and pushed the woman slowly away. Without a word, he put on a jean and a shirt and walked out of the hotel room, leaving the woman in a state of bafflement. He did not come back till before the photo shoot started and found that the hotel room was empty. However there was a note on the bedside table that contained the phone number of the airhostess. Ichigo crumpled the note without giving much thought and threw it in the dustbin.

Precisely at the moment Ichigo realized that there can be no other woman for him except Miss Kuchiki Rukia. If he has to deal with that ice king Byakuya, or that sneaky Gin, or the disgruntled Grimmjow, so be it.

Ichigo chuckles at his own thoughts. He used to laugh at people when they said one is enough. Now look at what he has become.

_I am addicted to Kuchiki Rukia._

**-o-**

When Ichigo stepped inside the agency, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see Renji at the end of the room. Renji has been observing Ichigo's behavior since he found it was very peculiar when he saw Ichigo waved to the receptionist. With a smile on his face nonetheless!

Then Ichigo took a seat at the sofa in a jiffy, clearly trying to hide the bulge in front of his pants.

This somewhat displeases Renji because naturally he wants to know who or what had set Ichigo in such a jolly horny good mood. Renji has heard about the rumors that are going around saying stuff about Ichigo and his weird behavior but he was not sure if it is true.

Seeing is believing, Renji thought.

Renji has had enough with the observations and decides to come over and ask Ichigo what was really going on. Ichigo is chuckling to himself and is completely oblivious of Renji's presence as he approaches him.

"Please tell me you just got laid, Ichigo."

The chuckles stop as Ichigo looks up to see Renji in front of him, tapping his foot with an annoying expression on his face. A smirk plays on Ichigo's lips. His amber eyes glitter.

"Fuck off Ichigo. You are giving me goosebumps with your sudden… cheerfulness," Renji shuddered but his curiosity gets the better of him as he creeps closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo laughs out loud. A sound that is so alien to people that is close to him.

"Hello Renji. I can't believe I miss your drollness."

Ichigo put his right hand out to shake Renji's hand. Renji looks at it skeptically. This man in front of him sure acts nothing like Ichigo that he knew. But after several seconds have passed and his arm still stretches out, Renji obliges. Once he takes Ichigo's hand, the orange hair man pulls him so that he falls forward on the sofa. Ichigo swiftly takes Renji's head into a head lock and ruffles his red hair, much to Renji dismay.

"Jeebus Ichigo! Get the fuck off!" Renji pushes Ichigo away and quickly corrected his hair while grumbling at Ichigo.

Ichigo laughs even harder.

"What has got into you? You are creeping me out, dude!"

Ichigo just grin. "Where is your counterpart?" asks Ichigo completely ignoring the disgruntled Renji.

"He is talking to the girls in the office."

"I'll just sit here and wait for him then," Ichigo stretches and stifles a yawn.

Renji watches him with suspicion. He has never seen Ichigo like this before. You can barely trace the frown line on his face and to be honest, Renji kind of miss that frown and that indifference personality of his. Not like he ever going to tell him that! So yeah this new Ichigo just does not fit with his cool persona at all.

"Dude, tell me honestly how many girls did you bang that set you up in such a cheery mood?"

"None," is the answer he gets.

"Fuck off," says Renji disbelievingly.

"Suit yourself. I told you. None. Zero. Nada"

"But you are Ichigo! –" Renji quickly covers his mouth with both of his hands.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

"Err… nothing."

Any other day, Ichigo would have force it out of him but at the moment he does not really care.

By now, Renji is eyeing Ichigo with worried expression. Ichigo is so well known for his habit of sleeping around that Ishida always has to deal with the aftermath. Ichigo is only superior to Grimmjow when it comes to counting down girls' vagina that he can penetrate. That blue haired guy has cool down a lot since past year and Renji suspect it was because of that girl… whatishername… ah yes, Miss Kuchiki. Renji cannot blame Grimmjow for being obstinate though. If he is not gay, Renji would totally fall for her too.

The door to Ishida's office swings open and out come several girls with long leg, perfect make up and body to die for. They disperse to every direction without giving much thought to the two men sitting at the lobby. But there are two girls who practically skip towards them expectantly.

"Party tonight?" asks Nel as she plops down besides Renji. Inoue takes a seat besides her.

"You know I'm down with it, babe," says Renji grinning from ear to ear.

"Ichigo, you are going to join us tonight, won't you?" Nel turns to Ichigo but her question falls on deaf ears.

Nel sits up straight and kicks Ichigo's shin with her 5 inches heel.

Ichigo yelps and land back on earth with a thud. He quickly rubs his throbbing shin.

"He has been acting all weird and creepy since he came in," reports Renji.

"Oh? Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" asks Inoue. There is no mistaking her genuine concern for the man.

"Don't listen to this fag. I'm peachy."

"What the fuck Ichigo. You are NEVER peachy. Something is definitely wrong with you!" exclaims Nel.

"See I told you! And he said he did not get laid at all on his last trip!"

Both Nel and Inoue gasp. Yeah, it was unheard of.

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "I don't owe you guys any explanation."

"But Kurosaki-kun, this is so not you. I never seen you with that expression before except on the day at the ball when you were with Rukia –"

All four of them go silence. Renji is trying to compute the possibilities. Nel is clueless since she was not at the ball and Inoue wants to bang her head on the coffee table for being so indiscreet. Ichigo on the other hand, has this stupid grin plastered on his face when he heard Rukia's name.

A sudden light bulb switches on somewhere inside Renji's brain. Ishida had mentioned something about Ichigo having dinner with that Kuchiki chic the day before he took off to LA. Renji never got the chance to ask about the details since he was busy with his own photo shoot.

"Ichigo, you son of a gun!" yells Renji and in a matter of seconds he is on Ichigo's lap.

"Get off, Renji!"

"Not before you tell me if anything happened between you and that Kuchiki chic –"

"Her name is Rukia –"

"Whatever. So did something happen?"

"Get off of me!"

Renji put his arms around Ichigo's neck and stick his tongue out.

"Fuck off, Renji!"

"Just tell him what he wants to know or you'll have him hanging on your neck forever," says Ishida who just comes out of his office after he heard the commotion. Renji just grins.

Ichigo groans in defeat. "How can you love this moron?"

"Because he is _my_ moron," answers Ishida casually. Ichigo sweat drops.

"Nothing happen, alright?"

"You big fat liar!"

Ichigo's temple twitches. "I'm not lying. We had dinner and that's all."

_You big fat liar!_

There is no way Ichigo going to tell these guys about the kiss. Not even to Ishida.

"Wait… what? When did this happen?" asks Nel who is still clueless.

"Kurosaki-kun met someone during the ball," explains Inoue timidly and Ichigo is so full of himself to notice the hurt in her voice. But it does not escape the ear of Ishida and Nel.

"Who the fuck is this someone?" asks Nel, putting a comforting hand on Inoue's lap.

"No one you know –"

"Oh you do! Remember the newspaper picture I showed you, Nel?" beams Renji with excitement. Nel ponders for a second and brightens up. Then she whacks Ichigo's knee.

"Ichigo, you are messed up! That girl is obviously in love with that dude she was kissing!"

Ichigo rubs his throbbing knee. This is why he hates it if people know about his personal life. He looks at Ishida for help. Ishida just adjusted his glasses and shrugs.

_Dammit! Why does Nel have to bring Gin up?_

Nel shakes her head in disapproval. "What were you thinking, Ichigo…"

"Stop being my mother Nel."

Renji let go of Ichigo's neck and stands in front of him, each hands on his waist.

"I hate to tell you this dude, but you are playing with fire. What about Grimmjow?"

"What about him?" asks Nel, again confuse as to where does Grimmjow fit in.

"She came to the ball with him."

"Oh boy…"

"Shut up Renji. She and Grimmjow are just friends –"

"I am just friends with who?" interjects Grimmjow questioningly at the group of people who were just happened to say his name as his steps inside the agency.

"Fuck off, Grimmjow," greets Ichigo.

"Fuck off to you too, Ichigo. So tell me again, I am just friends with whom?"

"The girl that you brought to that ba –" Nel could not finish her words because Inoue has covers her mouth with her hands.

"Nobody, Grimmjow-kun," says Inoue nervously but it was too late. Grimmjow is not an idiot. He knows exactly who they are talking about. What pisses him the most if the fact that Ichigo dare to label his relationship with Rukia. He just have no fucking idea who is he messing with.

"You don't have any business talking about her," seethes Grimmjow.

"Calm down Grimmjow. We were just talking," says Ishida trying to undone the damage.

"I can talk about whoever I want, Grimmjow," seethes Ichigo back. Ishida facepalms as he knew that his attempt to cool both of these guys off will only results in failure.

"Take this into my office. Now!" orders Ishida as he signals Renji to step away.

"I should have keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?" asks Nel as they watch both Ichigo and Grimmjow storms off stomping like a kid who has been refused playtime at the playground.

Ishida closes his office door behind him and tell Ichigo and Grimmjow to take a seat. Both refuse and remain standing facing each other, ready to pummel the other onto the ground.

"Leave Rukia alone," warns Grimmjow.

"Like hell I would."

"Oh you will when I'm done with you –"

"Rukia will kick both of your asses. End of story," says Ishida calmly. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stare dagger at him but both knows what he said were true. "You both obviously like her but at the end of the day it was hers to decide. Play fair and may the best man wins."

"You know jack squat about her –"

"Oh I know plenty, Grimmjow."

Ishida takes a deep breathe as he massages his temples. Yet again his words were completely ignored.

"Fuck you Ishida!" yells Grimmjow suddenly as he snaps at Ishida.

"What the hell Grimmjow! What did I do?"

"You… that address and phone number that you asked me… those were for him weren't it?" peeves Grimmjow as he points at Ichigo with trembling hands. He is trying with all his might not to lunge at Ichigo.

Ishida does not say a word. He does not have to. The expression of guilt on his face was enough to tell Grimmjow that his suspicion was true.

"Play fair my ass!" says Grimmjow before he opens the office door, steps out and slams it behind him.

Ichigo and Ishida exchange glances.

"What the fuck just happened? Did you get Rukia's address and phone number from him?"

"No more favors Ichigo. I was lucky he didn't kill me."

Ichigo grins.

"And wipe that smirks off your face. I bet he's looking for Rukia. You better hurry if you don't want to loose out," says Ishida but he was talking to the back of Ichigo as he storms off in pursuit of his happiness.

"Good luck, both of you," mumbles Ishida as he rubs his temple. "Although I think Gin going to win hands down…"

**-o-**

Rukia is taking her afternoon break. She brings the bread that she purchased earlier from the vending machine and the hot tea in a polystyrene cup to room 309. Rukia sat the cup down on the table next to the bed and start munching on the bread. It taste stale but she needs to get something in her stomach. Stale bread is better than nothing.

It has been a week since she last saw Gin. After he came by that night Rukia has been laden with guilt. She feels guilty to all three men: Gin, Ichigo and Grimmjow although she is not sure why.

Rukia sighs.

She know she have to straighten her feelings out.

She knows that she loves Gin.

She knows that she likes Grimmjow too, but it could be that she sees him as substitute for Gin. She would rather slit her wrist than hurt him more than she already has. That man deserved to be happy.

As for Ichigo…

Rukia sighs again.

She has no fucking idea what to feel when it comes to Ichigo.

Rukia knows that she feels extremely comfortable when she is with him, even more so than when she was with Gin because if she is with Gin, she always needs to stay alert to his mood. Gin can be sweet and turn into a monster in a matter of seconds. Although Gin is never actually mad at her, she has seen few circumstances where Gin lost his temper. It was an ugly sight.

And she is still kicking herself for that kiss she gave Ichigo. She still was not sure what came over her but she is sure if the moment presented itself again, she would have kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

_Dammit! What am I thinking! Wake up, Rukia!_

She takes another bite of the stale bread and sips the hot tea.

_Ichigo and I… it just feels so perfect. As if it was meant to happen._

Rukia shakes her head and laughs at herself when she realizes what she was thinking.

"As if it is ever going to happen…" she said to no one in particulars. Not even to Ulquiorra who is still lying in that bed.

_Why the hell not?_

"Let see… Nii-sama will kill me and Gin will kill Ichigo."

_So?_

"I'm not doing this! I'm not questioning myself for things that are not going to happen!" snaps Rukia. She finishes her bread in two large bites and gulps down the hot tea, ignoring the scalding inside her mouth.

"Gin has gone missing again, did you know?" asks Rukia to Ulquiorra after several minutes. Silence is the only answer she gets.

"He was angry that night. I can tell… I'm such a moron."

_No, you are not. You don't owe him anything._

"I owe him my life."

_Says who?_

"Shut up."

_See? You are getting confuse. You are indebted to him, I get that but you can't let him run your life. You have been doing that since you first met him._

"Shut up."

_You know Gin is up to something, don't you?_

"Shut up."

_You knew nii-sama has always got him tailed, don't you?_

"Shut up."

…

"Dammit!"

_You said I should shut up…_

"What am I supposed to do now, huh?"

_Start living your life._

"Easier said than done."

_Try._

Rukia grunts. She looks at Ulquiorra, so peacefully sleeping, oblivious to the world's trouble.

"Want to swap life?" she asks jokingly.

Rukia sighs again but before she can let out another sigh, the door to the room swings open and Grimmjow storms in looking mighty pissed. Rukia just look at him questioningly as he approaches her.

"Come with me," says Grimmjow between gritted teeth. He said it with such certainty that stuns Rukia so she just let him take her hand and force her to follow him into an exit staircase at the end of the building.

Once the door of the staircase closes behind them, Grimmjow let go of her hand and turn around to look at her. Rukia never saw Grimmjow this mad before. To be honest, she is almost scared. Keyword: almost.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

The man in front of her does not respond. He just walks to and fro, clenching his fist and swears under his breath.

"Stop walking and tell me what this is all about?" asks Rukia again.

Grimmjow stops in front of her and all of a sudden he hugs her which totally caught Rukia off guard.

"Grimmjow, is something the matter?" asks Rukia, concern with his unexpected change of behavior. She puts her arms around him, wanting to comfort him.

"Tell me that you did not have a date with Ichigo," says Grimmjow quietly.

Rukia does not answer. She closes her eyes. She knew she has hurt him yet again.

The silence from Rukia actually answered Grimmjow's question. He tightens his hug. He too closes his eyes, afraid to hear the answer for his next question.

"Did something happen?"

Rukia just stand there in silence. She rather not answer in verbal for the reason that she knows it would only creates a deeper wound.

"I'm going to kill him," whispers Grimmjow barely audible but Rukia heard every word of it. She struggles out of his hug.

"Look, I'm sorry Grimmjow. It just happened"

"Oh how convenient," fumes Grimmjow.

"Do not try to be sarcastic, Grimmjow. It is not what you think."

"Fuck! I know him, Rukia! He's the horniest bastard I had ever known. So stop lying to me!"

Rukia looks at Grimmjow with hurt in her eyes. She knows she can not blame Grimmjow for being angry at her but for him to doubt her words… that is just pushing it too far.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, Grimmjow. I do not owe you an explanation, neither you have the right to be pissed about it," spats Rukia and she immediately regret saying it.

Grimmjow just stand there looking at her with the most hurtful expression on his face.

"What am I to you, Rukia?" asks Grimmjow. His piercing blue eyes look straight at her, so full of hope.

The sight of him makes Rukia feel even guiltier. Tears already start to fall down her face. She does not want this. She is usually the one to wipe the worry off of his face but today she is the cause for his misery. But she can not lie to herself, or to him. She owes him at least the truth.

Rukia looks away.

That simple gesture presents the answer that is so clear to Grimmjow as if Rukia has spells it out for him. He takes a few steps towards Rukia and embraces her again.

"I love you, Rukia…"

"I know, Grimmjow."

"I love you."

"I know. That is why I am so sorry."

For the first time in his adult life, Grimmjow allows himself to cry.

* * *

Phew! So much drama.

So what are you waiting for? Read and review! I demand it!


	13. Chapter 13: Headlines

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

They are sitting on the staircase.

Rukia takes a glance at her wristwatch. Her break was over 15 minutes ago but she is unwilling to leave Grimmjow just after she says no to him. She is relieves that no announcement has been made acquiring her attendance yet.

Rukia looks at her right. At the man that has been with her these past few years. This vulgar looking man has never once complained even though he is laden with her misery. This man has indeed made her very happy over the years.

Rukia plays with her fingers nervously. She has been dreading this day since she realized that he has feelings for her. What has triggered him to finally confess?

Rukia puts her right hand warily on his lap. Her heart is truly bleeding for him. Rukia wonders if she is making the right decision by declining his love.

Grimmjow's head is in both of his palms. When he feels Rukia's hand, he quickly looks up.

"I…" Rukia does not know what to say. She dares not asking for his friendship. Not after what she had put him through. But she cannot bear the thoughts of losing him as a friend either. "Grimmjow… I…"

Grimmjow puts his palm on Rukia's head and softly lean it to his shoulder.

With this gesture, tears are once again flowing down her face.

"People going to think that you are the one getting dumped, Rukia" jokes Grimmjow, trying to lift both of their hearts from this desolation.

"Promise me you will be happy, Rukia," says Grimmjow slowly after a while. "Promise me at least that much."

Rukia buries her head into his chest. She could not bear it anymore. She does not care if she is called selfish, self-centered bitch. "Don't leave me, Grimmjow…"

A small smile plays on Grimmjow's lips. "Don't be foolish."

Grimmjow kisses the top of Rukia's head. A tear cascades down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away before Rukia sees it. Then he helps her stands up.

"What are you smirking about?" asks Rukia curiously as she looks up into his eyes. Grimmjow is wiping her face with the end of his shirt. Upon hearing Rukia's question, Grimmjow chuckles slowly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… It just that you are probably the only woman I know who can still look pretty with puffy eyes - ufffhss –"

Rukia jabs Grimmjow's abdomen with her famous punch.

"I was complimenting you!" huffs Grimmjow when he gets his breath back.

"I know," beams Rukia as she sticks her tongue out at Grimmjow. Grimmjow counter it by flicking his fingers on Rukia's forehead.

"That hurts!" wails Rukia.

"I know," says Grimmjow looking very please. Soon after, both of them are laughing once again at each other childish behaviors. This is exactly why Rukia likes Grimmjow and consider him as very precious to her. He knows which button to push to makes her smiles again, or to make her temporarily forget about her worries.

Grimmjow looks at Rukia as she laughs. It feels good to hear her laughter and see her smiling, laughing face.

_God, I love this woman. Nothing is more important to me than her happiness… If I have to sacrifice my own love for her, so be it._

"Thank you, Mr Jaggerjacques."

"Don't mention it, Miss Kuchi –"

"Calling for Dr. Kuchiki Rukia. You are needed in room 309."

Grimmjow looks at Rukia who stares back at him with those magnificent eyes of her but instead of the usual sadness; it is now fill with fears. Without a word, Grimmjow takes Rukia's hand and leads her to room 309.

All the way Grimmjow keep repeating these assured words, "It's okay, Rukia. Everything is going to be okay."

Even though Grimmjow himself is not entirely sure if things indeed will be okay…

**-o-**

Ichigo is getting very frustrated. He has arrived at the hospital about half an hour ago but could not find Rukia anywhere. He knows she was on the break when he arrived since one of the nurses that he stopped to ask has told him that much. She also said that she saw one of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen dragging Rukia away but did not really know where did the blue haired guy had take her.

Knowing that Rukia is with Grimmjow at that very moment makes his blood simmers with jealousy.

_Dammit, when did I become so obsessive over a woman?_

Ichigo decides to check the third floor again where Ulquiorra's room is. He pushes the elevator button impatiently and quickly steps inside when the doors slide open, ignoring the gasps and whispers from the other occupants. Most of them know who he is and to be in close proximity with him, it is something that one would brag about.

Ichigo sighs. Although he is used to the attention, at time like this he just wish he has chose a different profession.

The elevator slowly goes downward and to Ichigo it feels like the descend will take forever as people gets in and got off on several floors.

"Tch," Ichigo shifts from one foot to the other.

_How fucking long does an elevator take to descend from 7th floor to the 3rd?_

Ding!

Ichigo checks his wrist watch.

_1 minute and 27 seconds._ _That is how fucking long it took._

Ichigo quickly steps out from the elevator and start walking briskly to room 309. However his long strides quickly shorten and finally come to a halt. There are some sort of commotion with nurses and few doctors scamper towards the room that he intended to go. Some of the curious patients have also joined the crowd.

He is about to inquire what is going on when he heard the announcement for Rukia.

_Did something happen to that coma guy?_

Ichigo heart begins to beat faster with anxiety.

_Is he dead?_

Ichigo shuts his eyes tight as the image of his mother in a pool of blood flashes in his mind. He begins to sweat and his body begins to tremble.

_Fuck! Not now. NOT NOW!_

Ichigo takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He shuts his eyes again but this time to make the memory disappear, if only momentarily, from his mind. After a few seconds, he manages to stop the trembling but he is still sweating a lot.

Then someone bumps into him.

"Watch where you're going, asshole" Ichigo peeves.

It was Grimmjow. He does not even take a second glance at Ichigo. Perhaps he truly did not see him or perhaps he did it on purpose. We would never find out.

Grimmjow has Rukia by the hand and is dragging her towards room 309, pushing the onlookers aside. They step inside the room and close the door behind them. From the door, now the crowd change position to the glass window, trying to get a glimpse of what is going on inside the room.

Then Grimmjow closes the blind but before he pulls it all the way down, his grim eyes stop on Ichigo. After few agonizing second, Grimmjow turns around and the blind finally obstructs any kind of intrusions from outside the room.

And even though nothing can be heard or seen, the crowd still refuses to disperse and continue to buzz with excitement.

Ichigo could not move a muscle. He just stands there open-mouthed. He is not very happy to be ignored.

_That fucking does it!_

Ichigo stops one of the nurses that are scuttling towards the room.

"What is going on? Did a circus come to town?"

The nurse looks at Ichigo from top to toe with puppy dog eyes. It takes a while for her to regain her composure. Ichigo just looks directly at her with annoyance which makes her blush shyly.

"The mysterious guy… he woke up" explains the nurse bashfully.

"Is he in a bad condition or something?"

The nurse shakes her head. "We are not sure –"

Ichigo looks deadpan at the nurse. "Then why don't you guys do something? Why are they just standing there?"

The nurse sweat drops. "Most of the hospital staffs knew about him and Dr. Rukia but nobody knows who he is or what Dr. Rukia's connection with him. For some reason his files were confidential. Of course we didn't know Dr. Rukia is one of _the_ Kuchiki! After we know who she really is, everything else made sense. I am sure she must have paid the hospital to keep whatever secret she is keeping." the nurse whispers the last part to Ichigo. She even winks at him. Her earlier timidity has now gone completely.

"Anyway we just want to see Dr. Rukia's reaction on this momentous moment," says the nurse in her sing-song voice. "I am so glad I decided not to take the sick leaves today!"

Ichigo massage his now throbbing temple. He does not like what he just heard from the nurse. Not even one tiny miniscule bit of it.

_Who the fuck does these people think they are? What right did they have to invade on Rukia's private life? How dare they trample joyfully on Rukia's miseries!_

Ichigo clenches his fists tightly. Ichigo is trying his very best not to lose his temper.

"Ano… You don't look so good," says the nurse when she sees the sweat on Ichigo. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you think you guys are going overboard with this –" Ichigo says between gritted teeth as he waves his hand, indicating the crowd that has gathered in front of Ulquiorra's room.

"Eh?" the nurse tilts her head. She does not sure she understands what Ichigo was trying to say.

"This is fucked up," Ichigo says slowly but with so much anger in it, it sends shivers down the nurse's spine.

"Get the fuck out of my face," snarls Ichigo. His amber eyes darken. The nurse quickly cowers away from him.

Even though they cannot hear nor see anything from inside the room, the crowd still refuses to disperse. Ichigo decides he should quit being a fucking statue and make a move.

He drags his feet forward towards the crowd.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo calls out. If these maggots do not mind turning this place into such a spectacle, then he would not be bothered to keep his voice down either.

All eyes are now on him and once they saw to whom the voice belongs, they quickly make way for him. They start whispering among themselves although Ichigo won't call it whispering since he can heard most of what have been said.

"See? I told you there is another guy –"

"She is a player – "

"I guess it was to be expected. She did have tons of money –"

"Yeah, she can buy all the men that she has her eyes on –"

"I would not have believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. She is such a whore –"

Ichigo has had enough. His temple is twitching from trying to suppress his anger. He spins around and scrutinizes the gathering crowd with this murderous intent that is so apparent in his glinting amber eyes.

"Who the fuck said that?" hisses Ichigo.

The crowd goes silence.

Ichigo averts his faze from one face to the next.

"I asked a fucking question. Do not make me repeat myse –"

Ichigo stops when he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He swivels around and meets eye to eye with none other than Grimmjow, who looks very pissed himself.

Ichigo was so mad that he did not hear Grimmjow opened the god damn door and called his name.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" asks Grimmjow.

"Get your dirty hand off my shoulder," warns Ichigo however instead of slackening the grips, he feels Grimmjow's hold get tighter.

Ichigo clenches his first. If there is one thing in the world that he wants really badly at this moment, it is to pummel the shit out of this guy.

By now the crowd are begin to disband as they are absolutely terrify when they look at these two formidable figures squaring each other.

"I said get your dirty hand off of my shoulder before I kick that sorry ass of yours."

"And so the moron speak –"

"What the hell if your problem?"

"You don't use that brain of yours often eh?" ridicules Grimmjow with a smirk. His hand still clasps hard on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo smacks Grimmjow's hand away and is about to land a punch on Grimmjow's face when a flash from a camera flashing. Ichigo stops and search the source for the flash and see three paparazzi not far away from where he is standing.

Grimmjow does a facepalm. What he feared has happened. He has seen the three photographers when he first entered the hospital. Since Rukia identity as the Kuchiki heir was revealed last month, and is now accepted as one of the socialites, there are always paparazzi following her around which why he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when he is around her nowadays. He knows how inconvenience her life has become. She can no longer ride the subway or walk to work without being recognized. Not to mention the sudden cold treatment she received from people that she considered her friends and colleagues. To put it in a simpler term, it has been a pandemonium.

And this guy in front of him has no fucking clue whatsoever.

Ichigo tries to make a run at those paparazzi but Grimmjow stops him by blocking his path.

"Don't make it so much worse for Rukia. Just fucking leave," implores Grimmjow.

"Fuck you Grimmjow. Let me through," seethes Ichigo.

With one swift movement, Grimmjow grabs the collar of Ichigo's shirt and more flash flashing.

That is when the door to Ulquiorra's room flown open and Rukia's head emerge.

Grimmjow quickly releases his grip on Ichigo's collar.

Ichigo corrects his shirt.

More flashes flare as tears filled Rukia's eyes.

"Oh shit –" blurt Ichigo and Grimmjow at the same time when they saw Rukia's tears. "What happened to Ulquiorra?"

* * *

I was pretty stuck with this chapter and not really happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys find it acceptable.

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Wake

A/N: I want to thank **arrancar125** for her reviews and to the rest of you as well! *gives each and every one of you an e-cookie*

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Rukia steps in to the room with her heart pounding in her chest. She barely notices Doctor Mayuri and his nurse attending and checking on Ulquiorra. She is not aware of the commotion that is going on outside either.

She thought she had passed someone with hair as bright as Ichigo but that could not be. Ichigo can not possibly be here.

Rukia has been waiting anxiously for this day. There are so many scenarios that had played in her mind when she envisioned him waking up. But she never thought it would be as nerve wrecking as she feels right now.

Rukia could not takes her eyes away from at the man who have both his eyes open albeit wearily. Rukia wonders at his cat-like green eyes. She never realizes how beautiful it is.

Ulquiorra eyes are scanning the room, darting apprehensively from one face to the other. Faces that is so foreign to him. When his eyes fall on Rukia's face, the female doctor averts her gaze. Her heart is pounding so hard, she thinks everyone in the room could hear it.

However, there is no recognition in his face. Rukia is not sure whether she should feel relieve or disappointed.

"Glad you decided to show up, Dr. Rukia. Where have you been?" says Dr. Mayuri sarcastically, interrupting Rukia's thought. The male doctor ignores the puffy eyes and the red nose.

With the mention of Rukia's name, Ulquiorra reacts. His eyes that have passed Rukia's to look at Grimmjow are now back staring at her. The gaze from his green eyes is so intense; Rukia thought that it might burn a hole in her face.

"Rukia?" calls Dr. Mayuri again since Rukia does not respond to his earlier inquiry.

Grimmjow gives Rukia a slight shove. This brings Rukia back to earth. She frowns at Grimmjow and notices that the door to the room has been closed. So are the blinds. Grimmjow wipes the tears that are falling down her face, tears that she was not aware was there. He bends down and whispers to her ear. "Be strong, Rukia, for his sake."

For someone who is a brute in appearance, Grimmjow is surprisingly gentle if he wants to be. Rukia always love this side of him that she knows not everyone has the chance to witness. As far as she knows, she is probably the only person Grimmjow ever opens up to. Their earlier conversation replayed in her mind and she shakes her head as if by doing that it will lessen the feeling of guilt she is feeling right now. She squeezes Grimmjow's hand as a sign of appreciation.

Rukia takes a deep breath as she takes the first step towards Dr. Mayuri.

"I'm sorry, I was –"

"She was with me. It is not her fault," Grimmjow cuts in. Dr. Mayuri looks at Grimmjow and scoffs. Rukia can see a vein pops up on Grimmjow's temple and she prays that he will not do anything stupid, like he did couple of years ago.

"What the hell is going on out there?" asks Dr. Mayuri who is by now irritated by the hullabaloo that is going on outside.

Grimmjow's eyes twitches. It was Ichigo calling out for Rukia. He takes a glimpse at the mentioned girl and is relieves to find that she is too engross in her own thoughts that she does not seem to hear it.

"I'll take care of it. Just do your work, _Doctor_." Grimmjow emphasizes on the word doctor just to deride Mayuri. After he saw that he managed to piss Mayuri off, Grimmjow opens the door and walks out with a satisfied smile on his face.

"He is still as charming as ever I see," reproaches Dr. Mayuri.

Rukia sighs silently. By the looks of it, Rukia doubt neither Dr. Mayuri nor Grimmjow have forgotten about the incident where Grimmjow had punched Mayuri in the face when the doctor had the nerve to suggest to Rukia to pull the plug out on Ulquiorra. She was wailing at that time. Perhaps that what has triggered Grimmjow?

"I'm sorry –"

Dr. Mayuri waves Rukia's apology aside. "Were you not the one who looks forward for this moment the most, Dr. Rukia?" asks Dr. Mayuri. His nimble hands are checking on Ulquiorra. He put a small flash light in front of Ulquiorra eyes and checks if there are any reflexes. To his relieve, there is nothing out of the ordinary. Ulquiorra eye sight, as far as he can tell, is working perfectly.

Rukia does not say a word. She just takes the chart that Dr. Mayuri passed to her and studies it.

Rukia dares herself to look at Ulquiorra and registered that his eyes are still on her the entire time. Staring… and this time there is recognition in his eyes. Rukia shivers under the intensity of his gaze. She quickly turns her eyes back to the chart. As she had expected, she has yet to find the courage to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Mr. Ulquiorra, can you lift a finger for me?"

Ulquiorra lift his thumb albeit slowly.

"Can you wiggle your toes?"

Ulquiorra can.

"Can you lift your arm?"

Ulquiorra face is strain from the effort but he failed to lift his arm. He looks anxiously at Rukia.

This time Rukia does not avert her gaze when she fixes her eyes on Ulquiorra's green orbs that are looking intently into her own violet orbs. She is trying to assure him that everything is going to be alright and as if he gets what she was trying to say, his eyes relax but they do not turn away from Rukia's.

Dr. Mayuri pats Ulquiorra's back, comforting him. "Don't worry. We'll get this body of yours working as new in no time. I am Dr. Mayuri by the way, and this is my nurse, Nemu." Dr. Mayuri points to the female nurse at the opposite side of the bed, who is taking his blood pressure.

If Ulquiorra heard him, he does not show it. His eyes are fixed on Rukia expectantly.

Dr. Mayuri sighs. He taps Rukia's shoulder, signaling her to follow him. Rukia do as she was told. They walk to the far end of the room.

"What do you think, Rukia?" whispers Dr Mayuri when he is sure that their conversation cannot be heard by Ulquiorra.

Rukia glance at the black haired man with scars running down his face. Scars that was permanent because of her.

"He has been in MCS state for nearly three years. I know it is hard but he has shown good sign of recovery. I mean he can lift his finger, wiggle his –"

"You know his prognosis, Rukia," interrupts Dr. Mayuri. "Nothing is for sure at this moment. Just… " Dr. Mayuri put a hand on her shoulder. A kind smile forms on his lips but his eyes are bleak. "Just do not get your hopes high. You of all people should know about the statistic, yeah?"

Rukia bend her head down. Yes, she should know… three years are considered a long time for a coma patient to recover from.

"But he seems to know you," addresses Dr. Mayuri as he points at Ulquiorra with his free hand. "All these years you caring for him have done him good, Rukia. Cheer up," says Dr. Mayuri. With a gentle squeeze he lets go of Rukia's shoulder.

"I will leave you two alone for now. I will follow up on his condition in an hour."

Dr. Mayuri gestures at the nurse. She quickly noted down Ulquiorra's blood pressure on the chart and follows him out of the room.

Rukia is left with the man that she has accidentally hit, the man that she had learned to trust. Funny as it sound, it is a fact.

Guilt begins to overwhelm her as she outline Ulquiorra's thin figure. He has lost lots of fat and is skinnier than when he was first admitted. Rukia still remembers that night when he first saw him on the hospital bed. His built was medium size and he was slim with muscle tone on his abs and arms. She often marvels at them when she cleans him and she had wished that he will wake up before all that muscles turns to veggie but alas…

"I'm sorry…" Rukia burst into tears. She has said the same words over and over again for the past three years but she feels like it would never be enough. However there is only silent that greets her sobs.

She looks at Ulquiorra between her wet eyelashes and found his eyes close. She immediately recognizes his breathing patent. Ulquiorra has fallen asleep. She looks at her watch.

He has been up for at least 20 minutes. That was a stretch for him.

"I guess my apology is not accepted," whispers Rukia as she tugs him in. She stands there looking at his face, tracing every line with her eyes when realization hit her. It was so intense, she staggers.

He is awake! She still could not found out about his family or his past. What if he asks her about it and she does not have the answer? Will it further fuel his hatred for her? Can he ever forgive her?

_Dammit Rukia, enough with the fucking tears already! This is so unlike you! Stop overacting!_

She wipes her tears and calms herself down by counting the numbers in her head. She reaches number 23 when she heard Grimmjow's straining voice and… wasn't that Ichigo's voice?

Rukia snaps her head up.

_What the hell is Ichigo doing here? _

Rukia could not believe her ears when she heard them cursing at each other.

_Great, as if I have not enough on my plate already! _

In one swift motion, she bends down and kisses Ulquiorra forehead, repeating her words of apology. Ulquiorra stirs and Rukia almost starts, forgetting that he is now asleep and no longer in a state of coma.

"I'll be back," Rukia whispers before she storms out of the room and saw Grimmjow grabbing the collar of Ichigo's shirt as flashes of camera almost blinds her.

All eyes on the halls are on her, including Grimmjow and Ichigo. When Grimmjow sees her, he hastily releases his grip on Ichigo's collar but not without shoving him away. Ichigo grunt as he fixes his shirt. His eyes glower at Grimmjow.

Rukia eyes start to get teary from the flashes. She is beginning to really hate the paparazzi.

"Oh shit –" blurt Ichigo and Grimmjow at the same time when they saw Rukia's tears. "What happened to Ulquiorra?"

Rukia rolls her eyes. _These morons are unbelievable!_

"Nothing happened!" Rukia hissed as she wipes the single tear that spill from her tear ducts. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo look at each other. Both are dumbfounded as apprehension pass on their faces. They both knew the reason why the other is here and it really piss them off.

As Rukia does not hear any response from the two male models, she turns towards the crowd who are mostly looking at the three of them as if they are on a stage, orchestrating a play. She saw familiar faces; her nurses, her interns, one or two of her colleagues as well as a couple of her patients.

She can feel her anger rising. Her cheeks are flush with resentment. All these people have no respect for either her or Ulquiorra's private lives.

Grimmjow sees the changes in Rukia. He knows that look. She is about to blow her top off. He quickly saunters to her, coaxing her to get back in the room. Rukia swats his hand away.

More flashes flickers.

"Rukia –"

"What the hell were you doing?" hisses Rukia. "My life is not a fucking circus, Grimmjow."

"Don't you think I know that?" hisses Grimmjow back.

"Then what the hell were you doing picking up a fight with him? Here of all places!" Rukia is livid.

Grimmjow throws a furious glare at Ichigo. "That moron was making a scene."

"You just can't wait to beat the shit out of him, can you?" a hurtful look pass Grimjow's face but Rukia is too infuriates to notice.

"What the hell are you looking at?" barks Rukia at the crowd who quickly disperse. Rukia is well known for her feisty behavior. None of them want to step on Rukia's foot at the moment. They like their body parts intact.

The paparazzi on the other hand are having a field day.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow pleads.

"What?" snaps Rukia.

Grimmjow has had enough. He grabs Rukia's wrist and drag her away, shoving the two paparazzi out of the way.

"Let me go, Grimmjow! I am still on duty!" Rukia struggles to set herself free but her strength is no match to the irate Grimmjow.

He does not say a word. He gritted his teeth as he pushes the lift button and as if on cue the lift door slides open. He gets in, pulling the obstinate Rukia inside.

"Get the fuck off," snarls Grimmjow to the male nurse that is gaping at the scene in front of him. Without a word, the male nurse quickly steps out of the lift. As the lift door slides close, Grimmjow hits the stop button and the lift comes to a halt.

Rukia could not believe this.

_Great, now the whole hospital will know about this!_

She yanks her wrist from Grimmjow's grip.

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"Rukia –"

"Let me out now, Grimmjow."

It is more like an order than a request. Grimmjow does not budge from where he stands though: in front of the door and blocking the button with his build.

"I'm not letting you step out of this lift until you tell me what is going on. What happened to Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. The anger is still in his voice.

"I said nothing happened, didn't I?" says Rukia but even to her ears, her words sounded weak. It was the words of lie.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes before looking straight at her. His cobalt eyes beseech her to tell him the truth. He knows something is up when he saw her face at the door. She can fool that damn bastard Ichigo but she sure as hell cannot fool him.

"Come here, you little midget," Grimmjow open his arms. A crook smile creeps on his lips. He knows how much she hated being reminded of her height. He loves making fun of it, but only when he knows she was vulnerable. Try it out any other day and you will get a swollen body part the next day. He has learned that the hard way.

Rukia mumbles her cuss but she walk into his embrace nonetheless.

"What am I going to say to him, Grimmjow?" asks Rukia as she nuzzles her nose on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow put a both his palms on Rukia head before resting his chin on it.

"Just tell him the truth and starts from there," suggests Grimmjow after a while.

Rukia giggles and her breath tickles Grimmjow.

"What is so funny?" asks Grimmjow as he let go of his hold and pushes Rukia slowly away, wanting to look at her face. He heart lightens when he see there is no sign of tears.

"I guess sometimes your brain does function," teases Rukia.

"Haha! Very funny," Grimmjow grumbles. He would have pout but knowing that Rukia might just smack his head, he thought better of it.

"Now let get this lift moving," orders Rukia and without a second thought, Grimmjow pushes the button and the lift starts to ascend.

Rukia lift a questioning eyebrow at him. "Why are we going up? I am still on duty, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow make a sound akin to scoff. "No, you are not because you know this is your last day working here as a doctor. So you need the fresh air, which is only available when you go up the roof top," explains Grimmjow nonchalantly. "Besides, you know I hate the smell of hospital."

Rukia looks at his face as he scrunches his nose. He has read her mind, somehow… again… or perhaps he just knows her a little bit too well.

Rukia does not bother to correct him. After the debacle downstairs, she knows the head of the hospitals going to have a few words with her. She already heard multiple complains about the paparazzi since the first day her identity as an heir to Kuchiki empire was revealed. She had told herself then that she would quit the hospital the day Ulquiorra wakes up and that day has finally arrived.

The door to the lift slides open and Grimmjow takes Rukia hand as they walk up the few steps of stairs that will lead to the roof. Once they are on the roof, Grimmjow fishes the cigarette out of his pocket and light one.

_So much for fresh air…_

They stand at the far end of the railing; no one said a word for the longest time. They just welcome the tranquility that one brings to the other. The events that lead up to this point in time still fresh in their mind: the rejection, the revelation and the equanimity that they feel now.

Grimmjow lights his second cigarette.

"I hate watching you killing yourself in front of me, Grimmjow," says Rukia voicing her irritation. She knows he knows that she does not like him smoking, or anyone else for that matter.

"Don't worry, Rukia… I am going to live long enough to make sure you lead a happy life," promises Grimmjow between his chuckles.

Rukia pouts and it takes all of Grimmjow's strength not to bend down and kiss those pouty lips of her. Instead, he bends down and kisses her forehead.

"Ready to face Ulquiorra, now?" he asked.

Rukia looks up his face.

_Damn he looks oh so sexy with that cigarette dangling on his lips._

"What?"

Rukia lets out a sigh. "You are too damn good looking, you know?"

"You only realize that now?"

"Shut up."

"So what now? Are you changing your mind?"

"I said shut up."

"Its okay, Rukia… you can say that you love me. Oww fuck Rukia! That fucking hurt!"

Grimmjow is rubbing the back of his head. He can feel Rukia's knuckles leaving an imprint on his skull.

"I told you to shut the hell up, didn't I?"

Grimmjow curse under his breath as he watches Rukia sticks her tongue out at him.

_Just be happy, Rukia…_

He has completely forgotten all about Ichigo.

**-o-**

While Grimmjow is trying to calm Rukia down, Ichigo has slip into the room, unnoticed. He brings a chair next to the bed and takes a closer look at the man that makes Rukia living a life full of guilt.

"You better not be mad at her," warns Ichigo as he takes a seat. "Or you have to deal with me."

What Ichigo does not know is Ulquiorra is waking up again because of the commotion that is taking place outside. Who could sleep with that much ruckus going on?

Ulquiorra had heard every word that Ichigo have said. However he keeps his eyes close because of two reasons. He is too lazy to open it knowing that Rukia is not around and he thought if his instinct is right, this man will probably going to pour out what his heart feels and what his mind thinks.

And Ulquiorra always trust his instinct because he knows he never guesses wrongly. Nope. Not even once.

**-o-**

At the exact same moment that Rukia learn of Ulquiorra's recovery, Ichimaru Gin and Kuchiki Byakuya got the news too.

Byakuya thinks of what he should do. He has his usual meeting with his top notch men in 20 minutes. After contemplating for a minute, he decides to wait till his work is done for the day. Then he will pay Rukia a visit. He intercoms his personal assistant and tell him that he will need the car after the usual working hour. Get it ready. He hates to wait.

Gin on the other hand is in the middle of fucking the red head bombshell of a model that he is about to shoot in an hour for Sport Illustrated. The girl is practically throwing herself at him and since he is still pissed about Ichigo incident a week ago, why the hell not.

Once he heard the news, he slips out of the girl, slips on his pants and runs out of his apartment, shirtless and shoeless. He grabs the shirt from the back seat of his car, put it on and rams the gas pedal. He breaks at least 10 road laws, runs the red light twice and almost collide with an upcoming car once.

He just hopes Rukia can handle it till he gets there…

* * *

First of all, **Read and Review**. Seriously people, do that. I need a fucking motivation!

Second, I do not like writing about Rukia crying because dammit she is a strong person! Having said that, even if she is strong, she is not heartless. So I'm sorry if it's a bit of OOC atm.

Third, I surprised myself when I realized I love writing about Grimmjow x Rukia / Gin x Rukia

And last but not least, don't forget to check out my new fanfic! *shameless promotion* XD


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome to Heartbreak

Note: POV! And yeah I'm sorry it took 2 months for me to update this one. Fucking writer's block syndrome…

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Ulquiorra goes in and out of slumber but his body is too exhausted to even pride open his eyelids. So he did not bother.

The voice that belongs to the guy beside his bed still drones on. Ulquiorra tries to keep up with his 'conversation', trying to get a gist why is this man is by his bed side, talking to him while he obviously is unconscious. Or pretend to be.

Apparently he is warning him not to be mad at Rukia, or he would have to deal with him and he would not like that.

Ulquiorra mentally laugh. _Yeah right…_

Who is this guy anyway? Is he one of the guys that Rukia was talking about?

Ulquiorra concentrates harder.

From what he can tell, this guy is obviously head over heels in love with Rukia. But then again, all of them were…

Ulquiorra mentally scoffs.

There is an edge of desperation in this guy's voice and now that Ulquiorra thinks about it, he has heard it once before. That desperation was unmistakably familiar. Now… if only he can remember when, so that he can recall his name.

A mental image of a guy with orange hair flashes in his mind. Rukia has been specific about his hair color when she first mentioned his name to him. Ichigo… Ulquiorra has always imagined him having a strawberry for a head instead of an orange.

Ulquiorra mentally chuckles.

He so wants to see the guy's face but knowing that Rukia is not there just makes the effort seems worthless. Besides, it would be interesting to learn what else this guy has to say to him. Perhaps he can learn a few new things about Rukia…

Or learn a few things about himself…

Ulquiorra gulps and listens intently.

Ichigo says something about Rukia who has been taking care of him unconditionally for the past years so being a skinny fucker that he is, he should be grateful.

Years?

Questions start to form in Ulquiorra's mind.

Exactly how many years has he been sleeping in this bed? Ulquiorra tries to remember but the only things that come to his mind are the sound of glass breaking, the smell of rubber and cold. Unbearable coldness…

But that coldness is gone whenever he hears Rukia's voice and since her voice is the only thing he remembers, and the only thing that brings warmth to his cold black world, he has learnt to cling to her voice as if it is the source of life for him.

Time is of no importance to Ulquiorra in his new world but sometimes when he could not hear her voice it feels like an eternity. It was agonizing. It was like seeing his life getting sucks into the void. During these times when Rukia was too busy with her own life, he had come so close to giving up and to allow the coldness to envelope his listless body but the thug in his heart always managed to make him aware of the consequences. He has heard Rukia's sad voice for far too many times. He won't be able to forgive himself is he becomes the reason for her tears to spill.

Through her voice, he could also see things. Things that he never takes notice before: the azure sky, the pinkness of the street that has been covered by the cherry blossoms, the pure white snow, the blue ocean... He can always tell when it is summer or if it is winter. She is his window to the world that is so amazingly beautiful, sometimes it scares him. He had known a world full of misery before and is constantly afraid if he would be thrown back to that merciless world someday. He wants to stay in this new world, where Rukia is always by his side, taking him by the hand and leads the way; to a world where he belongs.

Belongs?

Ulquiorra mentally snickers.

What a joke. He could not even remembers his own name if the people have not addressed him as Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra what? Surely he has a last name? Isn't surname a sign that you actually belongs in a family, to someone?

Rukia… he needs Rukia to assure him he really does exist.

He always pictured her as thing of beauty but when he first saw her just now, she is beyond his expectation. That girl knocked his breath away. He can no longer blame the guys who have fallen victim to her splendor but feels envious of them instead. People always say that inner beauty makes a person, and after seeing Rukia, he could not come up with a valid argument. Rukia is magnificence in every sense of the word.

However, the sadness in her eyes is so apparent; it is near damn break his heart. Ulquiorra congratulates himself for finally being able to break free from the chain of struggles that binds him to that dark cold world. He determines to do something in return for Rukia. At the very least, he wants to embrace her and tell her to stop apologizing.

His head starts to throb but he pushes the pain away.

He needs to find out more. So he listens.

But he can only hear silence. Ulquiorra is not sure whether Ichigo has left the room or if he has shut his mouth up for a change.

Either way he needs to find out.

Ulquiorra strains himself to open his eyes. He blinks the light away and immediately his head spins. He groans when he can feel the bile in his throat. He tries to call out Ichigo's name but only incoherence sound comes out from his mouth. That surprises him. Ulquiorra tries to move his arms, to grab at whatever thing that he can reach as panic starts to sink it but his limps and muscles refuse to move to his will.

Rukia! He needs Rukia!

Ulquiorra begins to trash about in his bed; his consciousness is beginning to fail him once again. He saw someone at the corner of his eyes, but instead of orange, he can only see two red orbs.

Red as blood.

Ulquiorra thought he must be seeing things and his panic worsen.

**-o-**

Ichigo leans his head back. He has been quiet for quite sometimes. The chain of events that has occurred today keeps replaying in his mind. His good mood totally ruined when he saw Rukia walked passed him with Grimmjow besides her. She did not even give him a second glance.

Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra with envy. Does this man really mean so much to her?

Ichigo sighs.

Apparently everyone besides himself means a lot to her.

Rukia has told him point blank that Gin is the most important person in her life which means even her brother is second rated when it comes to Ichimaru Gin. Ichigo still does not get it. Why was she being so secretive about him then? He does not get a straight answer when he has asked her about Gin during that dinner. Why was she being so elusive? Could she be unsure herself?

Rukia also has made herself clear about Grimmjow being a very good friend to her. Even Ichigo have to admit the apparent affection she has for Grimmjow. Even if she claimed that Grimmjow is nothing more than a good friend, he is still someone she will cross the ocean of fire for. He has been with her when she needs reassurance or a shoulder to cry on. Grimmjow knows and understand her more than he does at the moment and knowing that, it fucking kills him.

Rukia has devoted the last three years of her life for this sleeping man lying in front of him. However fucked up her logic of owing him her life is, Ichigo understands what she needs to do. Rukia does have some sort of responsibilities towards Ulquiorra and if he can help her fulfill those responsibilities, he will do it in a heart beat.

But does he have the right to do so? Ichigo is just someone Rukia met coincidentally which soon progress to… what is he exactly to Rukia? Even though they have had dinner and had shared the most amazing kiss ever, Ichigo is still just a mere acquaintance, is he not? Compared to these other three men, he knows only what Rukia wants him to know.

Why her identity as the Kuchiki's heir was kept as a secret? Why does she and her brother do not see eye to eye? How did she get to know Gin? How? Why? What?

Dammit!

How can he possibly compete with these guys, each has a significant meaning in Rukia's life?

Ichigo puts his head in both of his palms.

He is in truth a nobody.

The realization hit him as if someone has taken a sledge hammer and slams it to his chest. It knocks the breath out of him. The pain is excruciating.

He can not believe this is happening to him. Is this how it feels to be rejected? Is this pain the same for all those girls that he has discarded from his life? Is this the pain that Inoue has to deal with?

_Fuck! Why am I being a fucking pansy about all of these! Stop being so fucking pathetic! What happened to your fucking resolution to have her no matter what?_

Ichigo takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and clears his mind as best as he could which under the circumstances, quite an impossible task. He realizes that he needs to walk away from this mess before it fucking kills him. He better do it now while he still has the guts to renounce Rukia, while he can still breathe without her. While he can still stop himself from smashing his head on the nearest wall to make that annoying voice inside his head disappear.

Ichigo takes one last look at Ulquiorra and with a heavy sigh; he walks out of the room, trying all his might to leave the memories of Rukia in that room forever.

Ichigo's scowl deepens.

_Freaking fuck this is hard!_

Especially since he is still so fucking intoxicated by her…

**-o-**

Gin parks his car at the entrance. He ignores the warning cries from the security people ordering him to move his car elsewhere because he is blocking the way for other visitors. Gin keeps on running. He does not care if his Hummer gets towed away. He just need to see Rukia and makes sure she is okay.

He immediately notices the paparazzi. He pays no attention when flashes start to go off. However he makes a mental note to deal with them afterwards. Gin knows very well that these will definitely going to affect Rukia's works. He mentally curses Byakuya for allowing the paparazzi to have a field day, but then he remembers Byakuya's desires to have Rukia working with him at the tower.

_Damn that man if he's taking advantage of this situation._

Gin does not stop for the lift. He takes the stairs two steps at a time so he can get to Ulquiorra's room faster.

He is practically panting when he reaches Ulquiorra's floor. He can still hear the buzz about Rukia. Dismissing what he heard, Gin goes straight in to Ulquiorra's room. All those chatters are distorted to his ears and are of little importance to him.

His permanent smirk has left his face. He grits his teeth, trying to calm himself down. The nurses quivers when they saw him and they know he is not to be trifled with unless they have a death wish. So they let him enters the room and decides to notify Rukia about it instead of confronting Gin.

Dr. Kuchiki Rukia definitely has quite a few eccentric and scary but gorgeous acquaintances. But this particular guy is more than all that. He emitted danger and power that send shivers down their spine when they catch a glimpse of those bloody red orbs. The nurses are not sure whether to envy Rukia or feel sorry for her.

Gin closes the door slowly behind him once he enters the hospital room. Rukia is nowhere to be seen. The only person in that room is the patient that has been occupying that same bed for the last three years. If Gin did not know any better, he might have mistaken that Ulquiorra is still in his comma. The pale guy is still fast asleep.

Gin contemplates whether or not he should search for Rukia. He doubts that she still has a job after all the commotion that she caused so it is unlikely that she is doing her rounds. But then again, this is Rukia. She values her patient more than her own life.

He looks at the sleeping Ulquiorra. Perhaps he was wrong. Gin knows for sure that Rukia values this man's life more than anything at the moment. She would throw everything away for this man. Even though the idea does not sit well with Gin, he is well acquainted with Rukia's strong will and he of all people knows how to deal with it subtly. Rukia will not have leave Ulquiorra's side if it was not necessary. Most probably she is having a discussion about Ulquiorra's conditions with the other doctors.

He could ask the nurses to help him fetches Rukia but thinks against it. Rukia does not need any more unnecessary attention so Gin decides to wait for her return.

He walks slowly and stands at the edge of the bed. His eyelids slid open and he stares fixedly at this stranger who has changed Rukia's life in one fateful night.

Gin has been here twice. The first time was a month after the accident, and the other time was sometimes during winter of last year. Of course he made sure that Rukia does not know about these visits. As far as she knows, he could be somewhere inside the Bermuda Triangle. Gin has never once let her know of his rare returns after he went absent without official leave.

He has bribed the nurses that saw him, even slept with one of them so he can get the crucial information that he needed. Gin smirks return for a second. It is always easy to differentiate a bimbo and a smart woman. A smart woman does not spill anything when asked for confidential information even after sex. A bimbo will willingly do so even before they have sex.

Gin did a background check on Ulquiorra. When he could not obtained his story the legal way, Gin suspected something is definitely up with this man. It is impossible for people to not have a single connection to other person in his life. So Gin has resorted to illegal ways to found out the truth. What he found kind of confirmed his worries and he will be damned if he is going to sit around doing nothing. Gin still cannot believe that Byakuya has not done anything about it. Could he not know about this man at all or was he pretending for the sake of Rukia?

He could not pretend that he does not feel jealous or envy towards this man. The second time he came was after he found out about Ulquiorra's true identity. During that visit, he even mulled over the possibilities of him getting away if he kills him in his comma. That would save him and Rukia a lot of trouble. But killing him would mean killing part of Rukia as well so Gin did what he usually does when it concerns Rukia. He went against his better (in this case, worst) judgment. He has let him live.

It also kind of intriguing for him to see how long will Ulquiorra stays in the comma and if he ever going to wake up. Whether or not he will survive from the brain damage or will he be a veggie for the rest of his life. Either way, his life will depend on his brain activities. If he shows even the slightest threat to Rukia, Gin will make sure that he would has preferred to stay in comma for the rest of his miserable life.

Suddenly Gin's thoughts are interrupted by Ulquiorra's whimpers before he trashes violently which shakes the whole bed.

Gin does not move an inch. He continues to watch as Ulquiorra trashes about in his bed. He is perfectly aware that the nurses and doctors will come rushing in any minute now since they have had him monitored.

Gin is not surprise to find Rukia to be the first one to barge in with worried frantic look in her eyes. However it does pain him when for a fleeting moment she looks at him with horrifying expression as she sees him standing at the edge of Ulquiorra's bed, with arms cross in front of his chest and his two red orbs delve deep into hers.

She looks away ashamed before she dashes towards the trashing Ulquiorra.

**-o-**

And as usual, Gin's deduction is spot on. Rukia is actually on her way back to Ulquiorra's room after ahe left Dr. Mayuri's office. She has stopped at the director's office earlier and told him that she is quitting her job. She will put her resignation before the day ends. She does not want to put the patients and her co-workers at the hospital in jeopardy with the constant commotion she has caused lately. She promises to call for a press conference to publicly apologize for the paparazzi and other problems that has occurred since her true identity was revealed.

She is glad that Grimmjow has patiently waits outside the room. His constant support makes this ordeal less painful and much more bearable. She cannot believe her luck that he is still here with her after what have had taken place since lunch.

_I am a selfish lucky bitch._

After Grimmjow makes sure that everything has settled down, he tells Rukia that he would not be around for the next couple of days since he has a campaign ad that he has to do in Amsterdam. He apologizes for the bad timing. For not the first time that day Rukia wonders if she has made one of the biggest mistakes of her life when she had rejected his love. Rukia is fully aware of how selfish she has been to Grimmjow that day so reluctantly she watches him leave after he makes sure that she is alright. He even offered to call Ichigo so that he can keep her company. Rukia has smacks his head and shoves him out, both of them ignoring the barrage from the paparazzi.

Once Grimmjow is out of her sight, her feet quickly find their way to Ulquiorra's room. She is almost sprinting when she reaches the floor. Two of the nurses quickly come up to her and tell her about the scary looking guy with silver hair inside Ulquiorra's room.

Rukia smiles happily because she knows exactly who it is. She is about to greet Gin when one of the emergency light on the monitoring board at the station starts to blink. When she looks to whose room the emergency link blinks for, her heart almost stops.

After she told the nurses to inform Dr. Mayuri, she barges into the room. Two other nurses closely followed her with the necessary equipments. First thing she sees is Ulquiorra trashing violently then her eyes catch Gin who is standing at the edge of the bed. The permanent smile is no longer plastered on his face and his slits are open, looking at her, watching her every move. Rukia of all people knows how fearsome and dangerous Gin can be and for a moment she thought that Gin must have done something to Ulquiorra. She looks at him horrified.

She quickly curses herself when she sees the painful emotion only she is capable of noticing. She let her accusing eyes wandered away to Ulquiorra. She feels ashamed for having such reproachful thoughts about Gin but at the moment she has other important matter she needs to attend to. She dash towards Ulquiorra

_I'll make it up to him later. I promise._

"Get away from him!" warns Rukia when the two nurses attempt to restrain Ulquiorra. "He is having a seizure!" Rukia pushes away the IV stands and make sure there is room for him to trash about.

"Do you want me to prepare the anesthesia, Dr. Rukia?"

"No! Just call in two male nurses in case he falls out of bed," orders Rukia and one of the nurse scurries away to fulfill her duty.

"How long has he been in this state?" Rukia throws the question at Gin who by now is standing by the door looking at the preceding. The nurses dare not to tell him to get out of the room and since Dr. Rukia does not mind, they should feel save too.

"Not a minute before ya came in," Gin answered flatly. Rukia winces at the coldness of his voice. He never uses that coldness with her before. She looks at Gin to search his face but quickly regrets it.

The Ichimaru Gin who stands by that door is not the same Ichimaru Gin who has always embraces her. The Ichimaru Gin who stands by that door at the moment is the Ichimaru Gin that her brother has warned her about.

She can feel Gin slipping away.

Never in her life has she wanted to be as close to Gin as she does right now. All of her being wants to cling to him.

Gin looks at her one last time and walks out of the room. The smirk has once again permanently returns to his lips.

His work here is done.

**-o-**

Ichigo waits at the table, playing with his fork and spoon. He is inside his family restaurant.

He is thankful that his father does not ask any question and does not resort to his usual childish behavior. Both of his sisters give him the look but none approach him to ask what is wrong.

Ichigo is grateful that his family is capable of being tactful today.

He has called Ishida the moment he stepped out of the hospital room and Ishida has agreed to his request. Ishida knows something is definitely up when Ichigo told him to meet at his family restaurant.

"You look like shit," states Ishida as he pulls out the chair in front of Ichigo.

"I _have _been through shit," replies Ichigo as his scowls deepen.

Ishida adjusts his glasses and starts to listen attentively as Ichigo recounts what had happened after he left the agency to pursue Grimmjow.

* * *

There are so many cliché-ness in this chapter. Gomen!

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Inconsolable

Note: I have to thank XBlueSkyX for poking me with the stick which pulls me out from my reverie and makes me realizes my negligence. Seriously, she has some sort of timer on me or something *chuckles*

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Ishida looks unbelievingly at Ichigo as he listens to him. He is right about one thing: there is definitely something wrong with Ichigo's head today otherwise he would not be here, sitting across the said mentally unstable guy as he confesses his feelings.

He could not believe he would live to see this day.

The famous Ichigo Kurosaki is actually defeated by love!

It is obvious and only natural that Ichigo is attracted to Rukia despite being the only girl who can kick Ichigo's ass (even Grimmjow has trouble doing that). Since that fateful night when they first met, Ishida has begun to notice subtle changes happening to his best friend. Ishida will be the first to admit that Kuchiki Rukia has single handedly turns the life of Kurosaki Ichigo upside down. However Ishida does not realize how intense his feeling actually is. Part of him thought that it was pure physical attraction until he found out about Grimmjow sharing the same interest. How coincidental is that? It was like adding fuel to the inferno; as if he has not has enough problems with these two idiots to begin with.

These two men have always been competing for every little things, including women so Ishida thought that perhaps because Grimmjow has been keeping a secret about Rukia, Ichigo kind of feel obliged and fired up to challenge him. After all, this is not the first time they fought over a woman. As childish as it may seem, this is the kind of things that Ishida has to deal with in the past.

After Ishida witnessed the exhibition of intimacy between Ichimaru Gin and Rukia, he had thought that that was that. Not even for a second Ishida thought either Grimmjow or Ichigo has any chance against a man with such stature. He would have considered that Grimmjow and Ichigo would have the mind to see that and admit their defeat but to his surprise none of them back down and are actually more determine than ever to get the heart of Rukia.

It is just so bizarre and makes him realize there is so much more going on when it comes to Rukia. The surface of things he has heard or seen is just a tip of the iceberg.

What is so special with this particular girl, he wonders. She just attracts old sorts of men which consequently brought her all sorts of trouble as well. She has been on the cover of almost every tabloid since the day her cover was blown. And now he heard from Ichigo there is another man too? What the –

Oh right, what was he thinking… He is talking about _the_ Kuchiki Rukia. An heir to billion dollar empire. Men will flock to her feet without her having to do much. Yet that is not all that is to her, that much Ishida is sure of otherwise his two friends will not be as smitten as they are right now.

The first time Ishida met Rukia at the hospital, she impressed him with her sassiness. She is one of the few girls (and he does mean few) who are not charmed by Ichigo's dashing look. More surprisingly, she does not even know who he is and has no trouble putting Ichigo back in his place with her wittiness. Because of all that, Ishida would not have thought that she is one the successor of one the most respectful and affluent people in the world of high class society for the reason that she was so modest. She is one of the most fascinating and stunning looking woman he has ever met, which says a lot since he has met a lot of beautiful young women in his career. Rukia is one complete package; beauty, brain and branded. Simply put, she is one remarkable young woman. If only she is a feet taller, Ishida would not hesitate to offer her a modeling contract. Not that she needs the money.

But those are trivial matters. What strikes Ishida the most is the fact that Rukia is the only woman he knows who is capable of making the always cool, calm and collected Ichigo flustered.

Ishida adjusts his glasses as he continues to listen in awe to Ichigo's blatant confession. This is the first time Ishida ever heard Ichigo articulately expresses his feelings into words. On the other hand he does not like where this conversation is steering.

"You are giving up on Rukia. Is that what you were saying?" interrupts Ishida as he leans back on his chair.

Ichigo looks at Ishida in defeat. He runs a hand into his orange locks and sighs. "I don't think I can handle this," says Ichigo as he clutches the front of his shirt where his heart is. "It hurts too damn much."

Ishida hides his surprise at hearing Ichigo's admission with a small cough. He has never seen Ichigo in this condition. Even though he does not like the coincidental rivalry (again) between Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ishida though it would be such a waste to throw away all those feelings that both of them have discovered for the first time in their life. Even though he gets the idea that Rukia and Gin is head over heals with each other after he listened to Ichigo's story, Ishida does not think neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow should give up on her.

Ishida is indeed a sucker for love.

"So giving up on her is the only option you can think of?"

Ichigo does not utter a word and looks dejectedly down on his uneaten plate, avoiding Ishida's confrontation. It is not like he wants to give her up but really what other options does he have?

"This is the first time I saw you giving up on a girl and it just not any other girl. This is Kuchiki Rukia we are talking about. The only woman who –" Ishida gesture his hands at Ichigo. "Who is the only one capable of making you looks like a half dead zombie. On top of that she is the only girl who throws both of you and Grimmjow to the edge."

Ishida sighs. "I guess it is a good thing that you don't have any shooting for a week otherwise I would have to reimburse the client if you show up looking like that."

Ichigo stares incredulously at Ishida. He could not believe Ishida can still be calculating his profit at time like this.

"I never thought you are such a coward, Kurosaki."

Okay, Ichigo does not expect that. "Whoa, where does that crap comes from?"

"Is what I said not true?" asks Ishida as he adjusts his glasses once again.

"Like hell it is not!"

"If you are not, then you do not need my advice."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," says Ishida. He slowly stands up and gathers his jacket which he hung on his chair when he arrived. "You do not need my help, Kurosaki. You know what you ought to do from the start. You just need me to convince you."

"Huh? What?" Ichigo is bewildered. "And where the heck are you off to?"

Ishida ignores his friend's trepidation. "This is the first time since I have known you that you speak from the heart, Kurosaki. Just because she has other men in her life, you are giving up on her?" Ishida snickers. "Don't make me laugh. That sort of encumbrances has never stopped you before, has it?"

Ichigo's face turns to all shades of red. "This time around it is not that simple, Ishida."

"It is simple. You are the one who are making this unnecessarily complicated –"

"You just don't get it. She is different, alright?"

Ishida let Ichigo's word register in that thick head of his. Slowly Ishida sits back in his chair. "What is so different about her, Kurosaki?" asks Ishida after a minute had passed.

"She makes my heart aches and flutters at the same time, Ishida. How was that even possible?"

"And you are willing to give that up?"

"I am burdening her with my feelings. She has enough problems as it is."

"You are just making up excuses."

"I am not –"

"Yes, you are. Who are you to decide for her anyway?"

Ichigo does not have an answer for that question.

"You love her, Kurosaki. For the first time in your life you are experiencing what Renji and I have been telling you. It might be painful at time but can you honestly say you will not regret letting her go?"

Trust your gay friend to come up with such cliché-ness, thought Ichigo. But he could not deny the truth behind those words.

Love… Did he not once think it was overrated? Did he not think only fools will allow themselves to fall victims to that word? Just look at him now. Even Ichigo himself still finds it hard to believe. Less than three months ago, he would have laughed at the notion of him being in love and now he is sitting in his family restaurant, looking like shit and seeking advice from his gay friend about love.

He is as pathetic as one can be.

"The table has turned, has it not? Face it Kurosaki… you are not used to be the one who is doing the chasing –"

"It is not like –"

"You were afraid that you will not be able catch up to the other guys, were you not?"

Ichigo is staring at Ishida, his jaw slightly drop. Ishida smirks knowing that his estimation is spot on.

"Stop being a coward Kurosaki or I will join Grimmjow when he is laughing his ass off and gloat about his conquest –"

"Stop saying that bastard's name," hisses Ichigo. Ishida can see Ichigo grinding his teeth and clenching both of his fists. When he speaks, his voice is devoid of any remnant of despair he had heard earlier. Instead it is full of unmistakable anger. Ishida knows he has hit a nerve. Speaking about Grimmjow always produce the same effect on Ichigo and vice versa. Ishida mentally chuckles. These two are one and the same.

"She is not an object, Ishida. No one can conquer her. Not Grimmjow, not Gin, not I. Got that?"

Ishida sits in silence contemplation as he listens to Ichigo's warning. After a few minute, he stands up and once again gathers his coat. "Do you have to be so over dramatic, Kurosaki?"

"She is not just a mere fixation, Ishida."

"I know. That is why I do not believe you when you said you are giving up on her." With that said, and without waiting for Ichigo to mutter another word, Ishida walks out of the restaurant after he waves his goodbye towards Isshin, Karin and Yuzu who are peeking from the counter. Isshin and Yuzu frantically waves back with stupid grins plastered on their face.

Ichigo sits for a couple of minutes longer until Isshin comes to his table. Ichigo stands up getting ready to leave the restaurant as well. Isshin does not say a word as he clears the table. He does not want to add further distress to his son.

Ichigo is about to walk out of the door when he stops. He turns back and strolls to his father. "What do you think I should do, Dad?"

Isshin looks at his son's face, surprise that he is seeking his advice. His surprise is short lived however when he sees the look in his son's eyes. They failed to hide his distraught.

Isshin and his two daughters were eavesdropping on Ichigo's conversation with Ishida earlier so he has a rough idea what exactly is the source of his son's trouble. It pains him to see his proud son so vulnerable. At time like this Isshin wishes his wife is still around to handle such delicate matter.

Ichigo on the other hand could not believe he is asking advice from his father. That is how desperate he has become. Or perhaps he just wants to hear words of comfort.

"Just follow your heart, son" Isshin speaks flatly as he clasps a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. He does not look at his son face knowing how embarrassing he must feel at the moment. Ichigo is thankful once again for his father thoughtfulness. His advice does not even have the element of perverseness for a change.

Ichigo feels his father's hand on his shoulder squeezes slightly before he lets it go. Isshin finally looks at Ichigo's face and smiles encouragingly.

"Thanks Dad."

**-o-**

Rukia slowly enters the room and closes the door behind her. She is relieves to finally have some quiet time with Ulquiorra, just like they used to. She takes a chair and put it besides the bed. She groans as she plops down on the seat. It has been a hectic day. She could not believe she still has the strength not to pass out unconscious after all that. She rubs her temple gently, the throbbing has become worse. She needs to sleep it off soon or it will probably continue to throb when she wakes up tomorrow. She realizes she must have look like shit, but that is the last of her worries at the moment.

Rukia looks down at the now serene face of Ulquiorra. Her hands reach out to hold Ulquiorra's hand in her own small palms. The man has fallen asleep again after he was given a sedative. He clearly has exhausted himself with that trashing around.

Rukia would find it hard to believe that he has awakened from his coma if she did not witness it herself. His features remained the same. Still and void. His breathing; the rise and fall of his chest are all too familiar to Rukia to find any comfort in it. She stops herself from her want of shaking him awake at this very moment, just so she could convince herself that he has not slip back to his coma. She has been so scared earlier when she saw him having that seizure.

Her mind quickly wanders to Gin. She knows how her actions must have hurt him badly for him to act so indifferently towards her. Rukia shakes her head. This is not the time to think about him so she pushes Gin out of her head. At least for tonight she will pushes all her other problems away and focus on the one at hands.

She shakes her head again, this time to correct herself. _No, Ulquiorra is not a problem. He is a responsibility. _

She sighs as she recalls her conversation with Dr. Mayuri not less than half an hour ago. They were reviewing Ulquiorra's EEG and MRI. Dr. Mayuri has told her what she already knew, that Ulquiorra has suffered from a Post-traumatic Seizures. After three years she was hoping that his TBI would not have any effects on his brain activities. Obviously, she was wrong.

"I suspect it was the result of epileptogenesis. Probably waking up without any memory of himself, and seeing all these new faces led him to become excited, which further led him to PTS," said Dr. Mayuri as he leaned in his chair, his five bony fingers rapped on his desk.

Rukia had been rigid in her chair since she saw the MRI. "We should not have delayed using the phenytoin."

"No, we would not have known that he will suffer from a PTS right after he woke up. It has been three years, Dr. Rukia. Using an antiepileptic drug could have been risky for him."

Rukia bowed her head. She knew Dr. Mayuri had spoken the truth. In fact she had known all of that without the need for him to explain it. Perhaps he was just saying it to comfort her, to tell her this was not her fault. For his creepy exterior and even creepier behavior, Dr. Mayuri is actually quite a caring man.

"We were lucky though. If the seizure had lasted more than ten minutes, it probably would have caused further damage to his brain."

Rukia cringed. Dr. Mayuri pretended he did not see it. He looked back at the MRI and mentally sighed. Probably they were too late after all.

"Has he spoken a word since he woke up, Dr. Rukia?"

Rukia shakes her head in negative.

"He has to go under extreme therapies, all three of them," Dr. Mayuri suggested.

Rukia nodded in agreement. It was obvious that Ulquiorra needs physical and speech therapies and most probably occupational therapy as well.

"Dr. Rukia…"

She looked at Dr. Mayuri. She saw the MRI. She knew what to be expected and yet she dreaded it. "Is there any signs of PTE?"

"You know we have to wait at least 48 hours to confirm that."

Her head hung low again. Dr. Mayuri felt like shaking her by the shoulders. It was always hard for him when it involve one of his colleagues. It just made it seems more real.

"I was not sure before but," Dr. Mayuri stood up and started walking towards the MRI. "This new development kind of confirmed my worries." Dr. Mayuri turned to Rukia to see if she was prepared for the news. Rukia did not move an inch. Her head still bowed and her eyes were now closed. She must have been bracing herself for the news that he was about to tell her. Dr. Mayuri suspected that Rukia might have known about it from the gloomy face she showed once she saw the MRI. Even though Dr Mayuri is not a doctor that easily acknowledged the other doctors' talent, he has to admit that Dr. Rukia was indeed a good doctor, one of the best for her age. She has so much potential.

"I am not going to sugar coat the fact, Dr. Rukia. Ulquiorra is most probably going to suffer Post-traumatic Amnesia. His PTS attack could not be a coincidence."

Rukia's heart sunk. She stifled a sob that threatened to leave her lips.

"He will have no memory of his past. He might not even know who he is or how did he end up here. He probably would have different personality than that of his past. Nonetheless there will be certain quirks that will remain the same. Of course since you did not know him before, you would not be able to pin-point those quirks."

"Will he be able to regain his memory?"

"For a retrograde amnesia sufferer, the possibilities are there but you of all people knew what his GSC score was prior to his TBI, right?"

Of course she remembered. It was 5. Also the fact that he was in a coma for three years just highlighted how extremely severe his PTA is.

"It would be extra difficult especially since you still could not find out about his past or of his family, right? He would not have the advantage of recognitions."

Rukia sighed. God must have really hated her.

Dr. Mayuri allowed the silence greeted his words. He knew how hard it was for family members to receive such news. Most of them have broken down in front of him when the facts he conveyed started to register in their minds. Dr. Mayuri was actually surprise that he did not get the physical reaction he expected other than that stifled sob from Rukia. After all, Rukia is known to have strong attachment towards this guy even though they are total strangers brought together by the cruel fate.

Several minutes passed before Rukia stood up, albeit a bit wobbly.

"Thank you, Mayuri Sensei."

"Get a private nurse, Dr. Rukia. You can afford it. Let the private nurse take care of him," advised Dr. Mayuri as Rukia started for the door.

Rukia stopped and smiled at the doctor that have been responsible for Ulquiorra since the day he was admitted. She did not say a word though. It would be useless. He would not understand even if she tries to explain it. However, she really respects his concern.

Dr. Mayuri knew his suggestion has been rejected by that simple smile she threw at him. He allowed himself to sigh out loud. "I heard about your resignation, Dr. Rukia."

Rukia flinched.

_Damn it!_

"You have to move on, Dr. Rukia. You have been devoted to him long enough. You have done everything that is humanly possible. He does not know you. You are a stranger to him. We all are. It is okay if you leave now. No one is going to blame you –"

"He does know me," whispered Rukia, inaudible to Dr. Mayuri's ears. She has seen that look of recognition in his eyes. He definitely recognized her.

"Do not quit being a doctor because of him. Forget about the board of directors. Just shoved them money and they will shut up."

Rukia stood in silence. She knew she was going to receive some resistance about her resignation but not from Dr. Mayuri of all people. He has surprised her once again with his kindness. Knowing what Rukia was thinking at that moment, Dr. Mayuri coughed out loud to cover his blunder.

"That means a lot coming from you, Mayuri Sensei. I appreciated it. Thank you."

Dr. Mayuri grunted in frustration as he heard Rukia's words. He knew he failed to get through to her but it did not surprise him.

"At least get some sleep, Dr. Rukia. You look like hell," said Dr. Mayuri in defeat as he walked back to his seat.

Rukia had chuckled slightly before she disappeared from Dr. Mayuri's office.

Still holding on to Ulquiorra's hand, Rukia lays down her head at the edge of the bed using her arms as pillow.

"I'm sorry," Rukia says as she looks at Ulquiorra's countenance. Not a minute later, she is slowly consumed by a dreamless sleep.

**-o-**

Ulquiorra opens his eyes slightly, almost blinded by the lights. He blinks a couple of time to get familiar with his surroundings.

His right hand feels heavy and clammy. He tilts his head to his right and sees Rukia's sleeping face. His heart warms considerably. The panic that threatens to envelop him dissipates immediately. He does not dare to move a muscle, afraid if it would wake Rukia up. He held on to her hand for dear life. As he studies Rukia's face, sleeps come knocking once again and he slid his eyes close. Content and thankful that he has chose to keep on living.

**-o-**

Byakuya sighs from the amount of attention he received. The paparazzi are everywhere, blinding him with flashes the moment he drives into the hospital vicinity. They are obviously has been waiting for his arrival and ready to pounce whenever he appears. Thank god they are stopped by the hospital guards from following him further into the hospital. However he is soon assaulted by the busy body nurses and even some of the doctors. He does not give them any satisfaction though. He does not mutter even a word. His expression does not betray him either.

He arrives in front of Ulquiorra's room. The nurses clearly do not think they would be able to stop man of his importance to entering the room even though the visiting hours had ended three hours ago. He does not even bother to ask them if Rukia is in there. If his hunch is right, his sister could not be anywhere else.

Byakuya closes the door behind him quietly. His eyes quickly travel to the bed. He was right. There is his sister, sleeping with her head on the edge of the bed, holding the hand of Ulquiorra.

Byakuya walks closer and squats besides Rukia. He moves strands of hair from Rukia's face and studies her features carefully. It has been a while since he got the chance to do so. She has gotten prettier as she matured to be a young woman.

Byakuya knows of Rukia's working schedule. He has been keeping an eye on her activities for the last 15 years, doing it discreetly knowing how Rukia values her freedom. She has been on call for the last 48 hours. Adding the fact that Ulquiorra has woke up, obviously she would be under more stress. No wonder there are dark circles under her eyes and her skin is paler than usual.

Byakuya stokes Rukia's face lovingly. After several minutes he stands up and pats her head. His sister mumbles something incoherent in respond. Byakuya chuckles. Even in her sleep she is talking back to him.

He bends down and places a kiss on Rukia's temple before he exits the room. He needs to talk to Dr. Mayuri.

He does not spare Ulquiorra a glance. Not even once.

**-o-**

Ichigo is on his back. He has been tossing around on his bed for hours. It is way past midnight. In couple of hours, the sun will comes out to greet the earth inhabitants. His mind is racing with every probable possibility. Ishida's words keep replaying in his mind. Despite all that, over and over again he reaches to the same conclusion.

Ichigo rolls to his side to a fetal position, clutching his chest as he does so. The pain is so fucking unbearable, it makes his eyes watered. All of his being screams their desires for Rukia.

However, there is no other way to prove how much he has fallen for her.

He has to leave her.

_Love is a malicious bitch_.

* * *

The last sentence is a quote I took from TillThatTime (awesome writer)

Thank you to all the reviewers. Reading your reviews keep me going even though I have been infected by writers block syndrome as of late. So keep on R&R!

Extra note (find it in wiki for further understanding):

PTS – Post-traumatic Seizures

EEG – electroencephalography

TBI – traumatic brain injury

PTE – post-traumatic epilepsy

GSC – Glasgow Coma Scale

PTA – Post-traumatic Amnesia


	17. Chapter 17: Deeper Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

A/N (in other words, bitching): There are several reasons as to why the update is so late

I'm sulking. Your reviews are the creative juice that keeps me going. It's like Red Bull, only better. So since I don't get as much review as I've hoped for the last chapter (my humble gratitude to those who did click the review button), I'm running low on motivation.

My laptop crashed twice in a span of four months. Since I cannot afford to buy a new one, I can only get online at work, which unfortunately won't allow me to write much since I was busy getting my work done.

So far, this is the hardest chapter I have to write. It was so damn challenging trying to translate what I have in mind into words. I hope I did not butcher it.

Life spanked me hard in the ass lately so I needed the break

There. Now that my bitching is done and over with (sorry about the rant), lets get back to the story. Hopefully you will enjoy it and keep coming back :)

* * *

Byakuya mentally sighs as he listens to what his secretary just said.

"Let him in after five minutes," instructs Byakuya. The secretary bows and leaves the office to carry out her order.

Byakuya puts his pen down and rubs his temple. He is not in a good mood to entertain anyone's antics today, especially not _his_ antics. Byakuya ponders what could possibly bring that man to his office so early in the morning. He doubts that the man can be a bearer of good news though. He sighs again as he sort out the paperwork that litter his table to it designated files. Just as he is about done, there are knocks on his double mahogany door. On the third knock, his secretary cracks the door open, put her head's in announcing the entrance of Ichimaru Gin. Sure enough the mentioned squinted man walks in with his usual grin embellishes his face.

"Ya made me wait, Bya-kun," tuts Gin as he enters. The secretary closes the door behind him silently. Gin's eyes wander around the office. It was big, a fitting place for the president of the company. The southern wall is made of glass pane overlooking one of the busiest cities in the world. From the 62nd floor, the sight is awe-inspiring. The wall is lining up with photographs that are too familiar for Gin's liking. At the west side of the office two huge cabinets covered the wall. One is for files, books and other documents while the other served as cabinet to display repertoire of Byakuya's finest wine and his other expensive drinks. At the opposite side of the office, a very luxurious looking sofa ornate the room. The owner of the office, the male Kuchiki is standing behind a massive posh desk, eyeing him with contempt.

"As far as I am aware you did not make any prior engagement for this meeting to occur," remarks Byakuya ignoring the annoying honorific Gin gave him. He does not bother to correct Gin or offer him a seat as he puts away the last of the files to his cabinet.

Gin chuckles knowingly as he saunters around the office admiring the artworks, _his _artworks to be precise. "I didn't know ya are such a fan of my pieces, Bya-kun," says Gin.

Byakuya can hear the spite in his voice but Gin is only second to him when it comes to concealing his feelings and emotions. It is indeed a fact that all the artworks Gin had sent Rukia ended up being displayed in this building and there are several of Byakuya and Rukia's favorites ended up hanging on his office wall. When Rukia first received Gin's artworks, Byakuya had told her to put it in the gallery at their family mansion but Rukia did not give her consent to any of that. According to her, it is only right and fair that these artworks should be admired and receives the attention that they deserved. She had also insisted that the best place to show off Gin's masterpieces would be at the Kuchiki Tower, their Empire main building. Byakuya would never caught dead admitting it to Gin's face but he could not dispute the truth that this man is without a doubt a very talented man when it come to what he does best, that is taking photographs. It would have been an insult to call these pictures anything less than magnificent arts.

Because it is well renowned in their high society world that Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin are not really the best of friends, bombardment of speculations upon speculations were thrown around as to why Gin sent all those artworks to his adversary and it is only fuel the publicity and fame for both parties. Only a bunch of people knew the real story behinds it and they were sworn to secrecy. Also for the reason that Gin went missing for the past five years, the values of these arts have been skyrocketing and are approximately worth more than 10 million dollars in today's market.

"Rukia had insisted that your artworks should be displayed inside the Kuchiki Tower," explains Byakuya as he looks at Gin indifferently, doing a superb job at hiding his uneasiness on this topic. He can guess pretty much what is going on in Gin's head.

When Gin first heard of his artworks being exhibited in this building, to say that he was pissed off was an understatement. He was beyond irate. To Gin these artworks are personal and held his private most intimate feelings. All his artworks pretty much reminded him of Rukia and they were meant for Rukia alone. He remembers almost every minute details of the artworks that he had captured and produced; the scene, the person, the weather and also the feeling each artwork carries. For example this picture of a melancholic young boy that he is looking at the moment. The boy, not younger than six years old, was sitting alone under a forlorn tree, the background consisted of destroyed buildings and despaired adults. The picture was taken in Sri Lanka, a week after the tsunami hit the country. When he saw the young boy, he immediately thought of Rukia, the compassion that she would feel for the unfortunate being. As a matter of fact, he was right on the money. Rukia was volunteering on a charity to help the victims of the tsunami when this piece of artwork arrived in the Kuchiki's mail.

Despite him not being totally happy with the location of his photos, when Gin heard Byakuya mentioned Rukia's name, his features quickly soften and his usual irritating smirk returns. Byakuya who notices these changes are still amaze at the power Rukia holds over this threatening man.

Chuckling, Gin nods in approval. "Yep, that does sounds exactly like _my_ Rukia-chan!" sings Gin, emphasizing his possessiveness simply because he knows it will irritate Byakuya. After that he skips over to the drink cabinet and takes out a bottle of vodka, completely ignoring the glare he received from Byakuya. "Want some?"

"It is 10 o'clock in the morning."

"And your point is?"

Byakuya would have rolls his eyes if he is a lesser man. Instead he shakes his head in disapproval, paying no heed to Gin who is already pouring his second glass of vodka. He waits patiently for Gin to address the real reason he is visiting him today. The said man brings the bottle of vodka and his glass over, puts it down on the table much to Byakuya's displeasure and proceeds by taking a seat in front of one of the most influential man in the world. Gin shows no sign of intimidations. He remains silence as he scans the room looking at his artworks. By now he is already on his third glass while Byakuya is running out of patience.

"I do not have all day, Gin."

Gin smirk seems to become nastier and Byakuya wonders if it is because of the effect of the alcohol or this snake/fox-like man has an interior motive that he needs to achieve. Byakuya is not sure if he wants to know.

"I must say that Rukia-chan has grown into a fine young woman. Ya did a remarkable job at raising her up, Bya-kun," praises Gin sardonically as he leans back in his seat; his squinted eyes never leave the face of Byakuya. Both of them wait to see which one of them will loose their edge first and Byakuya is not sure if he is on the winning side, even if it is against a drunken Gin. It just goes to show what a formidable nemesis Ichimaru Gin really is and the fact that he still could not figure out Gin's real intention towards Rukia makes the always composed Kuchiki Byakuya at a loss.

Byakuya clenches his fists which fortunately are in the pocket of his pants, hidden from the prying eyes of the man in front of him. They both know the truth. Byakuya might be the one that put roofs over Rukia's head and food in her mouth but it was Gin who influenced her the most as she grew up. Gin is definitely the one who has been there for her the most when she needed help or a guidance to cope with what life throws at her and eventually he became the shoulders for her to cry on, not that she ever did. As much as she has been following Gin's footsteps, Gin has been her shadow too. Because of these reasons, Byakuya thinks he has every right to distaste this man in front of him. Yes, he is envious of Ichimaru Gin. There… he has said it. Or at least admit it silently to his self.

"On the contrary, I should have expressed my gratitude to _you_," says Byakuya sarcastically.

Smirking, Gin pours another glass of vodka and raises it as a toast. "Ya are being too modest, Bya-kun."

"And you are wasting my time."

Gin chuckles again silently, deliberately making Byakuya even more annoyed than he already is but he still does not say a word. He may not look like it but in all honesty he is feeling a wee bit anxious about the subjects that he is about to raise. Not because of the fear for the older Kuchiki, but fear for the truth that he may uncovers. He is about to open a can of filthy worms.

"It has been a month," Gin states as he gulps down the vodka he poured earlier. There is no longer a trace of humor in his voice. It is all serious business from now onwards. Even his usual smirk has gone from his lips, albeit temporarily.

Byakuya immediately knows what exactly Gin is referring to when he heard the concern in his voice. There is only one person in this world that can make this heartless man care. Byakuya should have guessed and for that reason he is getting more upset at the silver haired man.

_What right does he has to concern himself with Rukia?_

Being true to her words, Rukia has quitted her position at the hospital and has devoted her time looking after Ulquiorra. Byakuya is not particularly happy with that but he thinks now that she has quitted, when the time comes Rukia will finally join him in running their family business. So for the time being Byakuya decides to turn a blind eye on her decision. Also, knowing that Gin have not meet Rukia since then makes him want to smile with glee and he would have done so if the man with a glass of vodka in his hand is not sitting in front of him.

"I am aware of the fact that Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer has woken up from his three years coma a month ago. What does it has to do with either of us?"

"Don'tcha pretend to be ignorant. It does not suits ya," Gin scoffs. "Not to mention that ya are insulting both of our intelligence."

Byakuya takes his hands from his pockets and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "In other words, the reason you are here is about Rukia."

"As ya would have expected, Captain Obvious"

Byakuya hold himself down from retorting any impropriate reply so he clamps his mouth shut and waits for Gin to continue.

"Are ya just going to watch her taking care of that man?"

Byakuya thought he heard resentment in Gin's voice when he was referring to Ulquiorra. Byakuya finds it slightly amusing.

"Ya can convince the board of director with some 'donation'. Ya could even build her a new clinic. Hell ya can even build her a hospital. It's not like ya can't afford it."

"She has made it clear that taking care of Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer is what she wishes to do."

Gin could not believe what he just heard but his countenance does not falter. The smirk returns and after a while it turns to a knowing smile.

Byakuya hates knowing smile. Almost as much as he hates smirks.

"Of course," Gin mumbles. He puts a finger under his chin as if he is contemplating whatever that is on his mind. "I seem to have underestimated ya, Bya-kun," continues Gin snidely.

Byakuya does not care much for snide either. "What are you trying to imply, Gin?"

"I bet ya already have a Head of Department position open up for her, don'tcha?"

"That is not any of your concern –"

"Get this straight, Byakuya. Rukia will always be my concern. Make no mistake about that," interrupted Gin with such firmness, he makes Byakuya stops short from completing his sentence. Slowly Gin opens his squinted eyes. A pair of crimson colored orbs stares directly at Byakuya. "Ya are a very cunning man, Bya-kun. I didn't expect ya to go this low to have her back by yer side."

Byakuya stares coldly back at Gin as he spats the truth.

"But unfortunately, I'm not gonna sit back and watch ya ruin the future she had worked so hard for."

Byakuya snickers. "Does the image of that future include you in it? Did you feel threatened, Gin? Is that why you are here?"

Gin pours another glass of vodka for himself and gulps it down. Smiling coyly, he shakes his head at Byakuya's naivety. "Who I am to Rukia will always remain the same but of course ya should have known at least that much. Why are ya playing dumb about this is beyond me."

Byakuya gives no comeback. He thinks perhaps this is the best opportunity for him to expose or to confirm what he has been wondering for these past years. "Why?"

Gin tilts his head, not sure if he understands what Byakuya was asking. "Why what?"

"Why did you concern yourself with my sister, Gin? Why Rukia? Is it because of the Kuchiki Empire?"

Gin waves his hand dismissively at the question. "I have no interest with yer empire or yer money. In case ya haven't notice, I'm not doing too bad myself. If ya hasn't figure out why by now, ya are a lot dumber than I gave ya credit for."

Byakuya ignores the second degrading insults Gin threw at him. "Why did you leave her then?"

Gin does not answer the question right away, his grin loosens momentarily. Byakuya immediately senses the man's trepidation knowing that he has hit a sore spot. He must admit that he was curious about the reason himself. His informer could not get anything solid except for his where about.

"Good try, Bya-kun but we ain't discussing me. Besides, ya have been following me all these years… perhaps ya know more than even I do?" asks Gin quizzically.

"I rather hear it from your own mouth."

Gin shrugs uninterestedly but his solemn eyes tell a different story. He had known Byakuya has been keeping watchful eyes on him even before Rukia reached puberty so it did not came as a surprise to him when he received the invitation card to his ball. But knowing that there is a possibility that this man might know the reason for his sudden disappearance makes him slightly wary. "Nothing interesting, I assure ya."

Byakuya scoffs. "You have been leading her on for more than 15 years. The day she graduated from medical school you were gone without a word of goodbye. You think occasional letters and these photographs-," Byakuya gestures at the artworks around the office. "- were enough to compensate for your disappearance? Do you have any ideas what she has gone through because of you? Why did you leave her, Gin? Were you afraid that she will finally see through you?"

It is a pleasant surprise for Gin to notice the slight change in Byakuya's tone of voice. The mask of indifference that he wears is beginning to crumble. Gin looks forward to see what lies behind it. He thought he could almost see it by looking at Byakuya's vicious glare.

"Oh my, ya _did_ know an awful lot about me, don'tcha and here I thought ya didn't care," coos Gin. He even pouts his thin lips.

"Do not change the subject at hand –"

Gin burst out laughing which warrant a curious glance from Byakuya. "And I think it's time for ya ta face the subject at hand."

Byakuya frowns at Gin's rude interruption. He wishes Gin would stop beating around the bushes and spills out what he wanted to say already. The truth is he feels like he could hear the hint in Gin's voice. He tries to convince himself that he is turning into a paranoid by being in such a close proximity to the silver haired man but at the back of his mind, he thinks he knows. A sudden feeling of fear creeps at the realization but Byakuya maintains his cold stone facade; refuses to betray his true feelings. He mentally cusses; mad at himself for letting Gin's innuendos gets to him.

So he chooses the safest path. Moreover, Byakuya knows that he would not get anything constructive even if this tête-à-tête continues. "This conversation is over."

Gin brandishes his forefinger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… there ya go making decision on yer own again. This conversation is far from over, Bya-kun."

"I refuse to play this game with you, Gin. Rukia's life is not a game. I would appreciate it if you continue to leave her alone," Byakuya requested as he gets ready to leave the comfortable sofa. "Move on, Gin. She has," adds Byakuya on second thoughts.

Byakuya's last sentence makes Gin's stomach lurch a bit but he quickly regains his wit back. "Ya are awfully confidence about all of these, ain'tcha?" asks Gin furtively as he plays with the glass in his hand.

"I am," replies Byakuya. "Despite of what you think, I do know my sister."

The chuckling escape from Gin's thin lips makes Byakuya scowls and stops him from getting off of the sofa.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Bya-kun but no, ya don't know her. If ya do, ya would have stopped her for making that stupid decision." Gin puts the glass down on the table. Trail of the drink slides down the glass and creates a ring on the table. Byakuya notices this with loathing. "Lemme tell ya something. That advice ya just gave me, it ain't bad at all. Ya should take yer own advice sometimes, Bya-kun. Didn'tcha see that ya are the one treating her life like it's a game. Of all people, ya are letting her give up her life because of that man –"

"So this is about Mr. Ulquiorra after all," interrupts Byakuya.

"Don'tcha makes me repeat myself. I am here solely for _my_ Rukia-chan_._"

"She's not yours, Gin. Never will be." snaps Byakuya as he jerks forward, fails at belying the asperity through his body manner and voice command.

"Knowing that she loves me must have eaten ya inside out all these years, eh Bya-kun?" taunts Gin. He thought he could see a vein pops out of Byakuya's temple. He could not help but snickers. Byakuya is so close to the edge now. He just needs to push a little bit further; he is only a couple of step away from the ledge. "Ain't that the reason why ya have been tracking my scents like a loyal dog that ya are?"

Byakuya has had enough. "Leave my office, now," he seethes between gritted teeth.

Gin shakes his head sardonically. "I told ya that ain't possible. I still haven't said everything that I needed ta say."

"I have heard enough."

"Ya haven't heard the important part yet though!" says Gin, winking playfully at Byakuya. After he is convinced that he has once again obtains Byakuya's full attention, he leans forward and when he speaks, his words pour out as a slow whisper but Byakuya heard every syllable as clear as if he is speaking through a microphone. "Tell me something Byakuya… how many time have ya been a target for assassination?"

Byakuya freezes. His self-control is put to the test as he internally calms himself down. Should he demonstrate any sign of weakness at this moment, all would be lost. However Byakuya could not help but wondering how in the world Gin found out about it. There have been two attempts to end his life in the last 10 years but he has made sure that the media did not get the wind of it and the police too have been cooperating to keep it all under wrap. Not even Rukia knows about it.

The first attempt happened five years after he sits in the president chair. The bullet grazed the outer rim of his ear. If he did not turn his head to the side at that precise moment, he would have been six feet buried under the ground. The assassin was never caught. The second attempt was four years after the first incident. Instead of his heart, the bullet hit the side of his car, ricocheted and grazed his right arm. Like the previous case, the police failed to trace the assassin or found any evidence, except for that one fateful bullet. They could not identify the kind of weapon used much to Byakuya's frustration. The cases were close a year ago when the police decided that it was impossible to find any new lead.

Byakuya suspected his rivals were the one responsible for the attacks. Even though he was young, he is a formidable business man. His father has prepared him well. Byakuya holds dear the values and virtues of the company that his father had build on. To uphold these good qualities, Byakuya has learn that the only way to do so is that he has to be austere when it comes to decision making or expanding his business. He gained a number of trustful partners but at the same time, quite a few new foes as well because of that. They were not pleased when Byakuya started to create a dent on their bank account.

So Byakuya who thought the close of the case would probably mean that it is the best for Rukia's sake did not pursue the matter any further. He is alive and kicking after all and would like to forget the incident.

He should have known that you could not forget something like that. The past will always catch up to you to remind you about it.

This time the past sends Gin as their messenger, much to Byakuya's dismay.

A sudden thought slither into Byakuya's mind. His grey eyes look murderously at Gin who smirks in return. The silver haired man can pretty much guess what was in the older Kuchiki's mind. He is a very good at mind game which is exactly why he is enjoying this little game for far too much, without the slightest feeling of guilt.

"What's with the look, Bya-kun? Ya think I'm responsible?"

Byakuya does not respond, not even a scoff. Once again he decides to play the waiting game. His dark grey eyes meet the crimson orbs of the silver haired man, neither of them bothers to conceal the malice that contain in each pools. The tension in the air is palpable.

Gin leans back in his sofa with both arms stretch at either side of him. "If it was me, ya think I would _miss_?'

_True_, thought Byakuya unconsciously. "Just spill it out, Gin. What do you know? What is it that you want?"

"Get that man away from Rukia-chan," Gin demands.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" asks Byakuya incredulously.

Gin snorts. "Don'tcha flatter yerself like that."

Taking a very deep breath, Byakuya walks to the cabinet, grab a glass and puts a couple of ice cubes in it. He needs more then self control to calm himself down now. Byakuya takes his seat again and pour himself the vodka. His eyes return to Gin.

Gin chuckles when Byakuya gulps down the content of his glass. "I thought ya think it was too early for a drink?" goads Gin, purposely makes Byakuya more aggravates by his behavior.

"Shut it. Just tell me what do you know?"

Gin stares at Byakuya for a full minute before he speaks. "What did ya manage to find out about that man?"

"He's a nobody," lied Byakuya. It was true that Ulquiorra is just an ordinary man on paper. The records that Byakuya manages to find are all public records. He never serves a detention or gets arrested. Basically his records are sparkling clean except for the fact that he does not really have a family that live where it was said in the records or the fact that he has never attended any of the college in the United States. Byakuya could not get anything on Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Standing up, Gin dusts his pants. Byakuya's eyes follow his movements, eyeing him carefully.

"When ya decide to be honest with me, I'll send ya a gift, until then keep Rukia-chan away from that man," Gin reiterates his wish.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

Pointing to his temple with his index finger, Gin indicates to Byakuya that he should make use of his brain. After that Gin steps away from the sofa. To Byakuya's disappointment, Gin does not wobble a bit from the drinks he drank earlier. "Are ya forgetting that Rukia-chan is a well-known Kuchiki now?"

Gin's words quickly registered in Byakuya's mind. His eyes widen in disbelieve. "Are you telling me that they are going to use her to get to me?"

Gin claps his hands sarcastically. "Ya see? Ya are not as dumb as ya think ya are."

Byakuya is already on his feet and lunge himself at Gin, grabbing the silver haired man by the collars. "If anything happened to her, I swear I am going to fucking kill you myself!" seethes Byakuya. The animosity in his eyes is too apparent for Gin not to notice however Gin just smirks victoriously. Byakuya has completely lost this battle. Gin wonders if he could still squeeze a little bit more fun from this man for his amusement.

"Ya love her, don'tcha Bya-kun?" the suddenness of the question completely throws Byakuya off. His grips on Gin's collar loosen but only briefly.

"What did you say?" spats Byakuya furiously. His grips tighten and almost choking Gin.

"Ya heard me," Gin answered in a strain voice.

Before he knows it, Gin is on the floor nursing his cheek where Byakuya's fist made a connection less than a second ago. But Gin still has not had enough. Now that he has gone this far, the victory is nothing if it is not accompanied by the truth, "I know why ya can't sustain a long relationship. Ya were just using those horny greedy bitches as camouflage, a cover up to mask yer own feelings for yer sister so she wouldn't suspect a thing. Ain't it also the reason why ya are so desperate to have her by yer side again in pretense that it was all to fulfill yer dead father's wish? Am I right or am I right, Bya-kun? Ya are in love with yer own sister."

"Get…the… fuck… out of my office, Gin," Byakuya fumes. It takes every ounce of his good conscience not to assault Gin again. "Get the fuck out."

Gin stands up, hands in the air, gesturing his surrender. He has got what he came for. Just like he has anticipated, the filthy worms are out of the can.

**-o-**

With a final word of goodbye, reminding him about his 'gift' and thanking him for the vodka, Gin left his office.

When the door closes behind him, Byakuya's knees almost give up on him. He walks unsteadily towards the glass window.

He thought nobody knew.

He thought nobody could ever possibly found out about the truth.

He thought that he will take his secret to the grave.

He thought he is smart enough but he has played right into Ichimaru Gin's hands.

Byakuya runs a hand through his hair nervously.

Rukia…

He cannot forgive himself if anything happen to her.

Gin's words echoes in his mind yet again. Gin left with too many questions unanswered but it all centered to only one man.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

Byakuya sighs heavily. His pride has been tampered and knowing that he does not have much of a choice at the moment, he picks up the phone. His secretary quickly answered.

"Cancel all my appointments and tell Hanatarou he is wanted in my office in five minute."

"Yes Mr. President."

He puts down the phone and looks out the window. Byakuya thought he could see Gin waves up at him from across the street down below.

He curses.

* * *

I am curious; who do you want Rukia to end up with?

a - Kurosaki Ichigo

b - Ichimaru Gin

c - Ulquiorra Schiffer

d - Grimmjow Jaggerjacques

e - Kuchiki Byakuya

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Plug In Baby

A/N: to ashiruki, kanade-chan and Angste, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Rukia looks down at the face of Ulquiorra Schiffer who has fallen asleep; visibly exhausted from the therapy he had this morning. Her small hands envelop his right hand as she studies his features. He has gained a couple of kilos for the last couple of months. It is not much but he is getting the nutrition that he needs. After two months of liquid food, the doctor decided that he can start consumes solid food in small portions. That has done him a lot of good. It has provided him with the strength and energy that he needed for his vigorous therapies.

Even though the therapies are demanding, he never whines, not even once. Dr. Mayuri particularly has been amazed with the progress of Ulquiorra's recovery. After only four months, he is able to speak some basic words albeit sluggishly. His first uttered word was Rukia's name, which he said after a month of speech therapy. Rukia, of course, was beyond ecstatic. The same developments can also be noted for his physical and occupational therapies. He can pretty much sit up on his own by now.

Rukia was very apprehensive though for the first week of his awakening. She was practically living in his hospital room, constantly checking up on him to make sure that he will not underwent another PTS. Astoundingly, after 48 hours of Ulquiorra's first PTS, there was no sign of him suffering from PTE. Rukia was so relieved; she could not stop crying for the next three hours.

For the next few weeks, she still could not stopped her tears from flowing every time Ulquiorra was not aware because instead of looking at her with disdain, there were only gratitude and attachment reflected in his emerald green eyes. Whenever Rukia starts telling him how sorry she is, Ulquiorra just shook his head and smiled.

That makes Rukia wonders how his personalities were before the accident. Was he like Gin, full of mischief? Or more like Grimmjow, who is bigger than life? If not, could he be like his brother, cold and distant or else like Ichigo who is warm and reliable? So far from her observation, Ulquiorra does not seem to be very loquacious and he is charming in his own inimitable way. He smiles a lot but Rukia notices that he only smiles at her or whenever she is around. When she often caught him staring at her, he would blushed but in spite of that he still refused to avert his eyes from hers which only made Rukia blushed even deeper shade of red.

Rukia assumes with his angelic-like face, Ulquiorra must have been very smooth with women (or men if he swings that way). Ever since the staffs learned that he has awakened, the nurses, especially the single nurses, have constantly stopped by during his therapy to say hi; giggling and batting eyelashes. Everyone has been saying how extremely attractive he is despites the scars.

Her hand automatically reaches out to his face to caress the two scars that running down both his cheeks; scars he obtained from the accident. They make him looks like he is weeping at all times. Rukia wipes her own tears. She has spoiled this handsome face. How could he still be smiling at her?

She leans down to place a kiss on his forehead. She chuckles slowly when Ulquiorra mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. "I hope someday you will learn to forgive me, Ulquiorra."

Rukia closes the door of his room quietly behind her. Her eyes travel to her wrist watch. 15 minutes passed two.

_Crap!_

She always lost the track of time whenever she is with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow is going to kill her for being late yet again. She quickens her steps towards the hospital cafeteria. Nevertheless she still stops briefly along the way when her former colleagues halt her to say hi.

Rukia could not help but beams happily when he sees Grimmjow is already waiting for her. There are two polystyrene cups in front of him, indicating that he has been there for quite a while.

"You are late," grumbles Grimmjow as Rukia takes a seat in front of him. Rukia smiles apologetically. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and shakes his head in defeat. He is more than aware of the reason why she was late. Rukia smiles get wider knowing that she has been forgiven.

"You have been crying," Grimmjow points out.

Rukia mentally smacks herself. In her haste, she forgot to go to the restroom to freshen up. "I've been reminiscing."

Grimmjow smirks. "About us?"

Chuckling, Rukia shakes her head. Grimmjow pouts childishly.

"How is he doing?" asks Grimmjow uninterestedly when Rukia has settles down. Grimmjow has not visited Ulquiorra after he regained his consciousness even after Rukia continually persuaded him. He is not eager to see the man who Rukia is spending her time with for the past few months. Not to mention the life she has given up for him prior to his wake from coma.

"He is doing much better. You should go and visit him. He will be happy to have someone other than me to come and see him." Rukia clearly has not giving up trying to convince him to become friends with Ulquiorra.

"Believe me, Rukia. I'm the last person he wants as a friend," scoffs Grimmjow.

"Why is that?"

Grimmjow looks incredulously at her. Rukia who understand what his look means, sighs heavily. She knows she has failed to convince Grimmjow yet again.

"How are you holding up, Rukia?" There is no mistaken the concern that laces Grimmjow's voice.

"I'm fine, Grimmjow," lies Rukia. She looks down at her hands, avoiding Grimmjow's eyes. The truth is she is having it hard. Each day she spends her time with Ulquiorra, she could not help but putting more blame on herself especially when she sees him struggles to claim his life back; the life that she has robbed from him.

Grimmjow could tell straight away that she is lying to him and it makes him mad. Even though Grimmjow understands her decision, he is still having a hard time watching her exerts herself. He wishes there is more he could do to help ease her burden.

What Grimmjow does not realize is his visits always managed to lift her spirits up. Once in a while, she needs to return back to her normal routine even if she is not conscious that she is craving for it.

"How much longer are you planning to do this, Rukia? It has already been half a year for fuck sake."

"Grimmjow…" pleads Rukia. Grimmjow should already know the answer to his question.

"Don't give me the same crap about you owing him your fucking life, Rukia. You owe him nothing."

"Grimmjow… you know why I do this –"

"Fuck that, Rukia. Seeing you like this… It just –"

"You are making this hard on me, Grimmjow."

"No. You are the one who making this fucking hard on yourself."

"What do you want me to do, Grimmjow? Leave him just like that?" hisses Rukia.

"Yes! You have done your part, Rukia. Both of you should carry on with your fucking lives."

"That's just it, Grimmjow. He doesn't have a fucking life, remember? I took it from him!"

Grimmjow grunts as he runs a hand exasperatedly through his hair. They are having the same argument again. He has lost count of the number of disputes they have had because of this man. Why Rukia has to be so damn responsible!

Rukia reaches out across the table and put her hand on top of Grimmjow's other hand. She understands his concern for her but what choice does she has? This is the only path she sees in front of her at the moment. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Grimmjow's eyes bore into her violet orbs. The sadness that he sees in her eyes makes all his anger dissipates. He does not have a heart to continue his rage on her. After all he did promised his self that he will support her in whatever she decided to do.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole, too," Grimmjow takes her hand in his and squeezes lightly.

Rukia giggles at Grimmjow's words. "If that is so then you are being sorry for your whole life."

Grimmjow scowls which only makes Rukia giggles harder.

The other people in the cafeteria look at them fascinatingly. Rukia has gotten used to the attention she gets nowadays whether it is from the public or the media. She still refuses to say anything to the media though so she let them write whatever they want to write about her. Because of the liberty she gives them, most of the stories written about her were fabricated.

Apparently seven months ago she has ditched Gin for the hottest younger male model around, Kurosaki Ichigo. Since she has not met Ichigo since the day Ulquiorra woke up, the rumor quickly died and replaced by story that she was ditched by Ichigo because he found out that she has been secretly dating a comatose guy for three years (inserts roll eyes here). And lately since she could not get any 'action' from her recuperating boyfriend, she has ditched him to be with Grimmjow.

All of these are quite amusing in Rukia's opinion.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. You are great," whispers Rukia when she is done with her giggles. Since Ulquiorra woke up, Grimmjow is the only constant friend she has. She is aware of the hurt she must have had inflicted on him and for that no words can express her gratitude towards him.

Smirking, Grimmjow shrugs off her words. "I know. I could be an even magnificent boyfriend in case you are interested," adds Grimmjow smugly.

"I know you would."

"Change your mind, yet?"

Rukia smiles ruefully. Grimmjow has not fully given up on her. "I will give you a call when I do."

Grimmjow returns Rukia's smile. He lets her hands go to gulp down the rest of his coffee. Rukia watches him in silent.

"This coffee tasted like someone pissed in it,"

"Someone probably did."

"No wonder people are dying in hospitals."

Rukia laughs. Grimmjow smirks.

"Let's go grab lunch."

"Don't want to eat hospital food?"

"I rather eat poops."

"I can arrange that."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow grabs her hand. "Let's go, Rukia."

Rukia grins goofily as she allows Grimmjow to lead her to the restaurant couple of blocks away. With her small hand in Grimmjow's bigger one, they walk slowly side by side oblivious to the curious stares they receive from people who recognized them. They have always been this close so neither of them thinks that they should act differently even after what have taken place between them. The cares and affections they have for each other transcend any of the norm rules.

Rukia eyes journey up to the billboard across the street. It has the face of Kurosaki Ichigo. It is funny that she had never noticed his face before she knew him considering that his face is practically everywhere.

Grimmjow notices the woman besides him gazing up at the billboard. He glances at her direction as his heart tugs with jealousy. Byakuya's words are still fresh in his mind. "Misses him?"

Rukia looks at Grimmjow, puzzled.

He points at the billboard. "Ichigo. Did you miss him?"

The last time Rukia saw Ichigo was on the day Ulquiorra woke up. That was nearly six months ago. She never heard a word from him since that day. Sometimes when she allowed her mind to wander, she often thought of that dinner they had. It was fun. She also kind of missed the flutter of her heart when she heard Ichigo called her name. She does not understand why Ichigo decided to stay away from her though. Did she hurt him with her angry words? Or is she just another phase for him? Oh who is she kidding? She would not be surprised if he ran away from her with tail between his legs. After all, she has so much excess baggage with her. Not everyone can deal with it, except maybe for this man that she is holding hand with.

Rukia shakes her head slowly to clear her clouded mind. Grimmjow has mistaken this as her answer to his inquiry. "You are a terrible liar."

Rukia smiles diffidently. "How is he?"

Grimmjow's jaw tightens. Since Rukia is not the kind of girl that spends her time reading gossip magazines or tabloids she is oblivious of the story that has been going on about Ichigo. Grimmjow is not sure whether to feel relieves or apprehensive.

Grimmjow grunts as reply. The rapport between Grimmjow and Ichigo has take its turn for the worst since that day in the hospital. Neither one of them say anything to each other. They would give each other a death glare when they meet presuming that Rukia has chosen the other, taking Gin out of the equation. Grimmjow has not the slightest idea that Ichigo has not come to see Rukia for the last half year and he dares not ask Rukia about it. He is not sure whether or not his ego can take it.

Rukia who knows that Grimmjow does not see eye to eye with Ichigo giggles at his answer. "I still can't believe he kicked your ass."

Grimmjow gives Rukia a defiant stare. "He _did not_ kick my ass."

"He still did quite a number on you though," retorts Rukia who could not suppressed her chuckles.

Grimmjow grunts even louder. He does not like to be reminded about anything that concerns Ichigo. "It's not funny," Grimmjows glowers.

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"It is. You should have seen him that night, Grimmjow."

"Which night are you talking about?"

Rukia looks perplexedly at Grimmjow. "The night I met him."

Grimmjow stops walking. His hand stops Rukia from taking a step further. "How _did_ you meet him, Rukia?"

Rukia mentally kicked herself. She forgets that she never told Grimmjow about that night solely because she knows how he would react knowing that she was in danger. Grimmjow automatically picks up that she is hiding something from him. Grimmjow tugs her hand, coaxing her to tell him the truth.

The jumpy Rukia grins nervously. "It's nothing. Let's go, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stands his ground. He ignores the passerby that looks at them peculiarly. "Did something happen?"

Rukia sighs. "I was assaulted."

Rukia allows her words to sink in for a few second.

"WHAT? Why didn't I know about this?"

See what she means?

Rukia rolls her eyes. She releases her hands from his grips. "I am alright. See?" She twirls in front of him.

"Was he the one who assaulted you?" seethes Grimmjow, referring to Ichigo. Rukia facepalms.

"No, you dimwit. He came trying to help me. Notice the key word: _trying,_" says Rukia with a toothy grin. Reaching for his hand again, she tugs him forward so they can resume their walk. Reluctantly Grimmjow follows as Rukia recalls what had happened that night to Grimmjow who listens intently.

"Sons of bicthes!" curses Grimmjow when she finished retelling the incident. Wait till he gets his hands on those three bastards!

"They were arrested. My lawyer has taken care of it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" asks Grimmjow sharply.

Rukia hugs his arm and leans her head. "You were in London – "

"You could have called me."

Rukia hugs his arm tighter. The unmistaken worry in his voice warms her heart considerably. They walk in silence for a few minutes then she looks up at him and grins mischievously. "I was afraid that I might _disturb_ you."

Grimmjow smirks arrogantly at the hidden meaning behind her words. Noticing his response, Rukia punches him playfully on his upper arm. They laugh ignoring the passerby who looks at them inquisitively. In their eyes, both Rukia and Grimmjow appear to be really in love.

"You still should have called me though," grumbles Grimmjow as they arrive at the restaurant. He is not happy knowing that she was in danger. What if something did happen to her? What if those bastards got what they want? Grimmjow shudders angrily at that thought.

"Next time it happen, I'll make sure I will."

"Don't even joke about something like that, Rukia," says Grimmjow brusquely. Rukia rubs the back of her head apologetically. "However I can't believe that bastard was such a fucking pansy," cackles Grimmjow as he holds the restaurant door open for Rukia.

"And yet the same fucking pansy kicked your ass," Rukia retorts. "I told you it's funny."

"Not really."

"Yes it was."

Grimmjow scowls but he still pulls the chair out for Rukia to sit on. "Just because I love you that doesn't mean that I won't fucking pound your ass. I will if you say that again," warns Grimmjow with a pout. "And it isn't funny."

Rukia could not help but giggles at his consternation. Grimmjow can be so cute sometimes. The scowl on the blue haired model deepens at Rukia's reaction. The waitress who comes by for their orders blushes when she heard him and looks enviously at Rukia. She obviously misunderstood Grimmjow's words.

"I think she likes you," says Rukia when the waitress leaves to lighten his sour mood.

"Pfft, they all are and I don't care," replies Grimmjow smugly. "Because I love you," adds Grimmjow nonchalantly.

Rukia looks intently at Grimmjow who gazes back at her with his intense azure blue eyes. From the time when he confessed to her, those three words were repeated countless of time. Rukia knows that he is not forcing his love on her; he was merely telling her his feelings. She appreciates that.

"You said that all the time to the girls," Rukia accuses in jest.

Grimmjow shrugs indifferently. He then proceeds to tell her about his new contract with RAF. The delighted Rukia congratulates him with kisses to both cheeks and decides that this lunch is her treat to celebrate the good news. Grimmjow refuses by telling her that if she really means to congratulate him, then she owes him a date and he does not want to hear no as an answer. Giggling, Rukia gives in. They will have that date when he comes back from Paris next week.

When the food arrives, they are already talking about other things. The pattern continues for the rest of the lunch. They talk, they fight, they say sorry and fight some more.

"I'm surprised that stuck up brother of yours is okay with all these," says Grimmjow as he takes a bite from his plate. Rukia was telling him about the Ulquiorra-mania that has taken the hospital by storm.

Rukia does not say a word, Grimmjow lifts his eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Nii-sama offered me a clinic."

"That's great, ain't it?"

"Yeah but…"

Grimmjow puts down his fork and spoon. "But what?"

"He wants me to leave Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow perks up. If that is Byakuya's plan then he is all for it. "He thinks you need to resume living your life. That's all."

Rukia looks at Grimmjow dubiously. "Since when are you and Nii-sama are on the same page?"

Grimmjow shrugs. "I thought you love being a doctor."

"I do –"

"So what's the problem?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"You will leave him sooner or later."

"I can't believe this –"

"What? Don't tell me you are going to be with him for fucking eternity," Grimmjow says snappishly.

Rukia bows her head. She has not thought about that. Everything is so damn complicated!

"I am envious of that bastard. Maybe I should run in front of a car and have you look after me –"

"That is not even funny, Grimmjow." Rukia says tersely.

Grimmjow heaves a sigh. "Look Rukia… why don't you talk to Byakuya about it?" Grimmjow reaches for her hand across the table and squeezes it gently.

"I haven't seen him. He has been out of town a lot."

"Well… make an appointment or something," says Grimmjow as he resumes eating his lunch.

Rukia groans. Grimmjow's words unsettled her. It presents another dilemma in her already troubled mind and yet it is something that she cannot ignore. She needs to decide sooner or later. She cannot continue living her life being pull every each way. As for her brother... even though he did not outright say that he approved of her decision, he did not veto her either. So why did Nii-sama wants her to desert Ulquiorra now? She also notices that lately her brother is paying more attention to her life than the usual. He calls her up every other day. Why the sudden interest? Rukia could not help but being suspicious about this whole ordeal.

"I saw Gin the other day," blurts Grimmjow as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. He immediately regrets it when he sees Rukia stiffens at the mention of that silver haired man.

Just like Ichigo, the last Rukia saw Gin was during Ulquiorra's PTS. Her heart aches every time she remembered her accusing words which consequently reminded her of the coldness he exuded towards her. What she did was inexcusable so she could not find the courage to go and see him. Not after the way he looked at her with those crimson orbs of his. Since Gin did not look her up either, she quickly assumed that he most probably is still super mad at her.

Rukia misses Ichimaru Gin with her every waking moment.

She starts when she feels Grimmjow's fingers wiping the side of her cheek. She does not realize that there are tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up," Grimmjow apologizes. Rukia shakes her head and smiles reassuringly at him.

"Did he say anything?" asks Rukia quietly. She is only playing with her uneaten food now. Her appetite has ditched her.

Grimmjow flinches when he hears the hopefulness in Rukia's voice. His anger rising. "No. He did his job and the next I looked he was gone."

"…"

"What is the deal between the two of you anyway?" questions Grimmjow annoyingly.

Although Rukia has told him about Gin after he compelled her, Grimmjow knows that she is not telling him everything. Nonetheless, from what he heard, it just confirms his feeling of dislike towards that man. That guy thinks he owns her. Perhaps Rukia never spell word for word of her feelings towards Gin but he can tell that part of her heart, if not entirely, belongs to that creep. However, even if he suspects it, Grimmjow is not going to acknowledge it. Not until Rukia verbally admits that she loves him.

"Whatever. He is a douchebag," grunts Grimmjow seeing that Rukia is not going to come clean anytime soon.

Frowning, Rukia pushes away her plates. She cannot believe that she is going to have the same kind of conversation with Grimmjow like she did with Ichigo. The only different is instead of defending Grimmjow, he is defending Gin. "You don't know him."

"I've seen enough to deduce that he's fucking psychopath."

"No, he's not. He has been through tough stuffs,"

"Oh yeah? Like what? Boozes, drugs, pussies and boobs?"

Rukia shakes her head defiantly. "You won't get it."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try to make me fucking _get it_ then? As far as I know, he left with a blonde with boobs the size of the moon. What do you think he's doing with her? Babysit her?"

Biting her lower lips, Rukia stifles a sob. She is not that naïve. She knows about the girls. She has always known about them. She grew up watching Gin having his way with them. Even though he did it discreetly, she still knew about it. But Gin always comes back to her.

But this time, she is not convinced that he will ever be back.

"I don't know why you are so hung up on that bastard," says Grimmjow dejectedly. He hates watching the proud and defiant Rukia becomes weak and despondent whenever it involved that creep but there isn't much he can do when it comes to her feelings, is there?

Inaudible to Grimmjow's ears, Rukia muttered silently the three words that even she has been dreaded to utter. "Because I love him."

**-o-**

Byakuya steps out of his private plane with Hanatarou in tow. The solving of the affair has taken longer than he had anticipated but he has finally put the final pieces of the puzzle together.

"Get Gin on the phone. Pronto," instruct Byakuya as he steps inside the awaiting limo. Hanatarou quickly fishes out his cell phone and starts dialing. Gin does not answer right away but Hanatarou is not going to give up. Not when Byakuya is seething besides him.

Gin finally answers his phone on the seventh call.

"What the fuck did'cha want?" questions Gin gruffly. Hanatarou just woke him up from his sleep.

"Byakuya-sama wants to have a word with you." Before Gin could say anything else, Hanatarou passes his cell phone to Byakuya.

"Meet me at my house in an half an hour."

"Oya?"

"Bring the gift with you." Without waiting for a reply, Byakuya passes the phone back to Hanatarou who ends the call immediately.

Gin blinks sleepily as he looks at the watch on his wall. Twenty minutes passed 2 am. He gets out of the bed indolently. His eyes travel to the woman lying naked on his bed. Her strawberry red hair covers part of her face. All these cheap women do not look the tiniest bit innocent even in their sleep. They weren't any good in bed either. The only reason he troubled himself with them was because they wouldn't stop harassing him if he doesn't. Besides, he needed the fuck. It's the only time when he could shut Rukia out of his mind.

Devoid of prying eyes, Gin takes his guard down completely. He runs his hand nervously through his disheveled silver hair. His hands are shaking from anticipation because he knows exactly why Byakuya requested this meeting.

Gathering his courage, he walks naked to the bathroom without bothering to close the door. He does not care about waking up the woman on his bed. After what they just did, the whore will sleep like a log. He turns on the shower and let the cold needles of the running water sprays his body, waking his senses, making his mind sharp again.

When he is done putting on his clothes, he checks his watch. Ten minutes passed 3 am. Gin chuckles thinking how livid Byakuya must be at the moment. Grabbing the key to his Hummer, he heads for the door.

"Let the countdown begins," Gin speaks softly to no one in particular.

**-o-**

Ulquiorra wakes up with a starts. He just had a nightmare if nightmare is what that was. He is sweating and breathing hard from the dread of the nightmare.

His eyes searches the room frantically for the familiar petit figure and his heart calms significantly when he sees her sleeping form by the window. She must have read herself to sleep again.

Leaning back to his pillow, he tries to remember what the nightmare was all about. But one thing he can recall for sure was the blood.

The city was painted red with blood.

Whose blood was it?

And what if the nightmare actually was his recollection of his past?

* * *

I will try to get my work beta'ed after I get a new laptop. Till then, I am sorry for the error(s).

Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19: Bitter Heart

A/N: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

anne: I generally know how the story would end, but I am not sure how long will this take

Amori: You are pretty spot on but shhhh XD

anon

Also for the people I've already replied to. I am sorry for the long hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't use big words and I don't own Bleach. And my works are beta'd by le .papillon .blanc. Many thanks and much loves.

* * *

Byakuya could not remember when exactly he began to fall in love with Rukia. By the time he realized his true feelings, he was already too busy running the Kuchiki Empire. He remembered the day it hit him that he was in love with his own sister. It was during her days at med school. Although he was mad that she went behind his back, he was actually very proud of her, and a little bit envious that she went for what she believed in. She even took double degrees to please him. He knew the hard work she had to put in to pay for her fees, but she never once complained or asked for his help. She was defiant. She was proud. She was beautiful. And he was in love.

He had tried dating few girls but soon realized that he was only fooling himself. Nevertheless, just like Gin said, it was a good pretense for the world. He never gave a damn about those girls and knew exactly why they wanted to be with him. It was all because of social status and money. Those were the things that set them apart from Rukia. Never once did Rukia open her mouth and ask about her share in the family wealth. She has always been the type who would rather earn the things that she wanted. That is her charm, her special quality, just one of the reasons why he loves her.

He cannot really say what transpired such feelings towards Rukia to blossom in his heart. Perhaps he just took his admiration for her strong spirits beyond what is acceptable as her brother or it could be the consciousness that he and she are never bound by blood.

However hard he tried to reason, he felt disgusted with himself for having such thoughts… such feelings towards her. Alas, his resentment breeds other feelings that are all too alien for him to comprehend. Before he knew it, he had pushed her away hoping that his feelings would disappear. Unfortunately, the feelings just got stronger. It pained him not to be able to reach out to her but dreading that she would discover the truth, he has to endure it. It was painful. Whenever images of her flood into his mind, assaulting his very core as a person, he always remembers the fun time they had spent together during their childhood where no boundaries lie. He wanted them to be together just like they used to.

Thus, he could only watch as she got closer to Gin. He tried to stop their friendship but the effort that he put in just made them grow closer together. He tried to reason with her, even explaining to her what kind of a man Gin is but she would not listen. He still remembers her accusation; that he was jealous of Gin. Why, she had asked with her eyes full of tears, did he want to take away the only man in her life that could make her happy? Those words hurt him like hell.

He had backed off from her life after that. He kept and still keeps close eyes on Rukia and yet closer on Gin, as his dislike for the gray-haired man skyrocketed. Maybe she was right. He was jealous of Gin but his cautions were not without any basis. Knowing his bad reputation always kept Byakuya on his toes. He knew exactly what kind of a shady person Gin is, including his behind-the-scene jobs. As a Kuchiki, to associate oneself with such a person is unthinkable.

But Rukia is not a Kuchiki by blood, only by name, Byakuya reminded himself again. Maybe that is why she can accept Gin the way he is, without prejudice.

Perhaps that was the reason Gin had never once taken advantage of Rukia. He knows that he should be relieved but if he had not known any better, he would have thought that Ichimaru Gin is in love with Rukia. Ichimaru Gin is capable of love? Impossible, right?

Byakuya sighs. He is not sure anymore.

After he listened to what Gin had said the day he came into his office six months ago, Byakuya has relentlessly investigated the truth not only about Ulquiorra Schiffer but about the ever elusive Ichimaru Gin as well.

It took him longer than he had anticipated, more than half a year and still he only found very little. He knew the time has come to confront Gin about it. He needs to forget about his pride if it means that Rukia's safety is secured.

Double knocks and few seconds later, Hanatarou opens the door to let the guest in. Byakuya attention focuses on the man who has entered the room, looking like he belongs in this place. His usual annoying smirk adorns his face. The man greets Byakuya by waving nonchalantly at him. Hanatarou closes the door again, leaving the two of them alone.

"You are late," spits Byakuya at the gray-haired man who is casually taking a seat in front of him.

Gin snickers. "I am not. Ya are."

Byakuya, knowing exactly that Gin was referring to the six months gap, looks sharply at him.

"He was good," says Byakuya as an attempt at an excuse.

Gin smirks as he studies Byakuya closely. "He was, was he not? Can ya imagine what could have happened if my Rukia-chan did not knock him out cold on the cold asphalt that night?"

Byakuya tenses and resists the urge to shudder. He does not even want to think of the possibilities.

Gin concluded that it appeared to be that the head of the Kuchiki Empire has at least a general idea of who Ulquiorra Schiffer is. Any normal individual would not have a record such as his: too clean and vague of any real information. Only a dangerous person would put so much of an effort in hiding who he really is. Gin of all people should know this.

Another knock and Hanatarou enters the room with a trolley of tea and refreshments. The two powerful men sit in silence as they size each other up. The tension is more than palpable. It almost suffocates Hanatarou. Once the loyal butler finishes with his serving tasks, he quickly exits the room.

Without waiting for an invitation, Gin picks up a scone and puts it in his mouth. He always gets hungry after sex and he hasn't had anything since Byakuya interrupted his sleep.

"Did you bring the gift that you had promised me?" asks Byakuya as he could not wait till Gin finishes eating his snack. His eyes travel to the envelope that the gray-haired man brought which is now placed beside him. Byakuya assumed the envelope must have the information that he seeks.

Gin smiles brazenly. It looks like the man in front of him is pretty anxious. This just confirms his intuition that Byakuya either has too little information or none at all. Gin could not help but chuckle at how everything just falls into place so easily for him.

Byakuya glares when Gin starts to chuckle. He does not like where this is going. "What is so funny?"

Gin shakes his head condescendingly at Byakuya. "Nothing, Bya-kun. I just thought that ya must have forgotten about my deal. That couldn't be, right?"

Byakuya grits his teeth. Damn it, he knows Gin will use this as leverage.

Gin's scrutinizing eyes recognize the strain in Byakuya's reaction. He notices how the Kuchiki tenses albeit a tiny bit at the mention of the deal. He would not let the efforts that he had put in for the past six months go to waste. Gin knows exactly that Byakuya does not have any other choice but to take the step that he has pre-determined since the very beginning. He had pretty much won the battles from the get go six months ago.

Checkmate.

"Yare yare… This ain't like ya, Bya-kun," taunts Gin since Byakuya chooses to remain silent. "Why is Rukia-chan still with that man even as we speak?"

Byakuya closes his eyes, almost in defeat. He has tried to separate Rukia from Ulquiorra, using approaches that he hopes will be able to persuade Rukia to leave him. Byakuya even offers her her own practice but all seems to have been in vain. He could have told Rukia the truth about Ulquiorra but that would only further hurt her. That is one thing that he does not want to see.

Rukia would not have gotten involved in this mess if it was not because of him. That fact has made him travel around the world looking for the identity of that one man for the last six months. Byakuya runs his hand through his thick locks, frustrated at his lack of options.

"I don't want to hurt her," confesses Byakuya as he looks straight at Gin.

"The longer she is with him, the more she will get hurt," says Gin coolly.

"Why are you doing this, Gin? Ulquiorra has nothing to do with you."

Gin snickers. "Ya are right. He has nothing to do with me. Not until Rukia-chan hit him into a coma. That accident made him my business."

"All this because of Rukia?"

Gin only smiles as he nods confidently at Byakuya's question. Byakuya is taken aback by that smile. It seems so… sincere. This time Byakuya does not bother to hide his shudders.

Ignoring Byakuya obvious discomfort, Gin picks up another scone. His eyes however are on Byakuya. The next move belongs to that man.

Byakuya matches the stare. Several minutes have past and after Gin's fourth scone, Byakuya sighs heavily. He is a respectable nobleman after all. A promise is a promise. Since he does not fulfill his part of the bargain, there is nothing much he can do. All he knows is he must have the crucial information that is at the moment in Gin's hands.

"What now?"

"Well…," Gin puts down the fifth scone before he claps his hands with glee. "We just have to make a new deal with a new condition now, don't we?"

Byakuya does not like the sound of that at all but he knows he does not have much of a choice. He silently curses. He knew he should have settled the thing with Rukia first but not knowing who exactly Ulquiorra is gives him a headache. As a Kuchiki, he likes to be on top of things if it concerns his family.

Once again Gin has got what he wanted using his usual crude manner. Byakuya suspects that Gin knew from the very beginning that he will not find anything. Maybe Gin himself has made sure of that. Byakuya curses again for letting himself fall into Gin's trap.

In this business scene, Gin is infamous with the way he conducts his business. He always gets what he sets his eyes upon by manipulating everyone. His manner could be unsophisticated but if the grey-haired man is not such a creep or did not involve himself with Rukia, Byakuya would have liked to have him working for the Kuchiki Empire. He is someone that gets things done, an outstanding businessman to say the least.

"What do you have in mind?" asks Byakuya finally as he grits his teeth trying to hide his annoyance.

Gin pretends to be thinking. In all honesty, he has had everything planned since the very beginning. However he did not think that Byakuya would fall into his trap this easily. He guesses that when it comes to Rukia, Byakuya does not wish to take any chances. That kind of makes him burn with jealousy too.

Gin has purposely ignored Rukia for the past several months. He would not lie to himself though. He did feel hurt when Rukia accused him like that. It just made his dislike for that man deepen. That was how he came up with this plan. It is like killing three birds with one stone. He gets Byakuya to surrender completely, kicks that man out of Rukia's life and gets her back, permanently.

Oh how he misses her. It is excruciating trying to fight his own self, restraining his yearning to jump into his car and drive away to where she is, so that he can see her and taste her again. The fact that they live in the same city yet are so far apart just burns him inside out with unspeakable desires. It is such a challenging chore to not to see her. Even though he knows of her every move, it is still not enough.

Gin leans back on his chair and unhurriedly opens his crimson eyes. He looks so formidable with such a serious face. "I want Rukia-chan to be my wife," says Gin slowly and deliberately as he looks straight at Byakuya.

Byakuya almost choke but he covers it well. However Gin still managed to catch the slight surprise on Byakuya's face.

"That is not for me to decide," replies Byakuya the politically correct way. Only God knows the raging war that is going on inside of him at the moment. How dare this man barter with Rukia's life? And what will become of him? He is not ready to let Rukia go. At least not to this man!

Gin snickers. He has expected that answer. "Ah… but ya see, she _will_ come to ya seeking for yer approval. She is after all ya little sister…"

Byakuya clenches his fists tightly until his knuckles turn white. As usual nothing escapes Gin's eyes and his smirk returns.

"Don't tell me that you love her," spits Byakuya, now trembling with anger.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Gin coos. "Now don'tcha start making yer own assumptions again –"

"Tell me why!" Byakuya slams his fist on the tea table causing his tea to spill. He does not care about the need to keep up with appearances anymore.

Gin crosses his legs coolly, not the slightest bit perturbed by Byakuya's sudden outburst. He has anticipated all of these after all. It was all included in his equation. "Let's just say that Rukia-chan…," Gin chuckles earning him a death glare from the man seething in front of him. "She amuses me."

Byakuya could not believe what he is hearing. This bastard… Who does he thinks he is?

"Now that I have told ya, let's get back to the deal, shall we?" asks Gin as if he just told Byakuya about the weather for tomorrow.

Byakuya grits his teeth as he starts to contemplate his decision. Meanwhile Gin takes another scone and puts it in his mouth. He does not mind waiting because he already knows what Byakuya's answer would be.

**-o-**

Ulquiorra is sitting on his bed as he watches the sleeping figure of Rukia, her head resting on her arms. He reaches out and tries to put her bang out of the way so he could take a better look at her face, but it persistently falls back into place. He traces her face gently with his finger and quickly draws it back when Rukia murmurs something inaudible. Ulquiorra smiles. She really is cute.

Ulquiorra sighs. He has told her that she does not need to stay overnight at the hospital anymore. He is getting better anyway except for the memory loss. But he no longer cares about that. At least now he has more space in his brain to imprint the shared moment between him and Rukia, he reasons. Lately however, the bloody nightmare keeps haunting him in his sleep. It makes it scary for him to close his eyes. That is why he is awake at 4 o'clock in the morning.

The nightmare is becoming more vivid as the days pass by. He can see faces now. Unfamiliar faces that he does not recognize. They all have the same look of fear in their eyes as they stand there looking at him. It was driving him insane. He tried to reach out to them but that only resulted in them cowering even more from him, some even begged him for mercy. Just as he was about to say something, all of these faces start to contort gruesomely before blood sprays everywhere making everything turn crimson. After that a large pair of eyes appears, the same color as the spraying blood, looking down menacingly at him. He gets the feeling that whoever the crimson eyes belong to; he or she is smiling ever so creepily. Then he would wake up with a start, sweating and sometimes even trembling in fear. The nightmare always ended with the same scene.

Most often than not, Rukia would be by his side, calming him down. It is the reason that she refused to go home, why she is sleeping by his bed at the moment.

Ulquiorra shakes his head to clear his mind. The feeling that the nightmare might mean more than just a bad dream scares him. If that was part of his past, it is best if he would never recover his memories.

He looks again at Rukia. He is aware of how much of a burden he must be for this petit girl. He is also aware of the selfishness that he feels for wanting her all for himself. With her by his side most of the time, she makes him happy. It also means that she no longer has time for the other guys. She has stopped telling him about them except for one guy: Grimmjow. Apparently that guy is still around.

Slowly a smile creeps up to his lips. Desperate men will resort to desperate measures, would they not?

Ulquiorra places a hand on top of Rukia's head and welcomes the sleep that threatens to take over his consciousness.

With Rukia around, he is sure he can turn that nightmare into a fluffy sweet dream…

**-o-**

An hour later, Rukia wakes up with Ulquiorra's hand on top of her head. Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping man, she lifts up his hand and gently puts it down. Silently she gathers her things and walks out of the hospital room. Only then does she stretch out to kill away any remaining sleepiness inside of her.

She smiles at the working nurses before she hurries to the washroom where she freshens up and brushes her teeth. Once done, she goes back to the nurses and leaves Ulquiorra a message telling him that she will be going home for the day.

Byakuya had called her yesterday from Spain. He had requested a meeting with her for lunch today and she had accepted the offer. It has been forever since she last saw her brother anyway.

At ten minutes past 6 o'clock, Rukia is in front of her apartment building. She greets and thanks the old man who opened the door for her when he saw that her hands are full with her helmet and her bag. He is clearly on his way to the park for a morning walk. She pushes the button for the lift and waits patiently for the lift to reach the ground floor. Once the door of the lift opens with the resounding 'ting!', she steps in and pushes the number 18 button. Slowly but surely the lift brings her to her destination floor. The door opens and as she steps out of the lift, she rummages through her bag looking for her house key.

Rukia does not see the man who stands up at incredible speed when he sees her. It is only until she has the key in her hand that she looks up and meets the eyes of that man.

She stops in her tracks.

The man smiles awkwardly at her.

"I-Ichigo… What are you doing here?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Fever Dreams

A/N: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

Melynn

dayanara

omnomnomamous

Omili

Also for the people I've already replied to. I am sorry for the long hiatus. But don't worry, I have no plans to quit with this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't use big words and I don't own Bleach. And my works are beta'd by le .papillon .blanc. Many thanks and much loves.

* * *

"Ichigo?

Ichigo does not utter a word as he walks slowly up to her. She is the only person that occupies his entire mind and senses at the moment and all the feelings that he desperately tries to run away from rushes back.

Rukia eyes him wearily. The scowl. She does not think that she would have missed the scowl.

Ichigo stops in front of Rukia. They look at each other for the longest time, as if they want to embed the other's image in their mind so they won't forget every curve or the littlest details about the other, until with a sigh, Ichigo takes his eyes away from Rukia and places his forehead on her shoulder, bending down as he does so.

"Ichigo?" asks Rukia again. She has absolutely no idea how to react.

Ichigo snakes his arm around Rukia's petite form. God, he has missed this feeling of having her in his arms. She seems so perfectly molded for him.

Rukia is flabbergasted. She tries to push him away with her free hand but Ichigo refuses to budge.

"Just let me hold you for a sec, kay?" begs Ichigo slowly, sending chills down Rukia's spine. He has never sounded so defeated in his life. And so Rukia lets Ichigo embrace her. She does not know what is going on but she sure could tell that something is stressing him out. She does not need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out.

For Ichigo, it feels like the world has stopped moving. If it is up to him, he does not want it to ever spin on its axel again if it means that he is going to lose Rukia. However, he knows that he has to face the reality sooner rather than later. There is no way Rukia will allow him to hug her for eternity. So slowly, reluctantly, he lets Rukia go. Their eyes meet again and Rukia is shocked to find tears in Ichigo's eyes.

She reaches out and wipes the tears that are falling on his cheeks. Ichigo startles. He is not even aware that he is crying.

"Shit, what is wrong with me?" jokes Ichigo, his attempt to break the awkward silence.

Rukia does not say anything. She just watches Ichigo embarrassedly wipe his tears with the palm of his right hand. Rukia realizes that his left hand is still holding her right arm. Rukia contemplates her next course of action for a few seconds and decides that they should really take this somewhere private. Soon she leads him to her front door. Ichigo follows without saying a word. She hands him the helmet that she has been holding so that she can open the door. She gives way and Ichigo steps inside. She walks in after him and switches on the light.

"Have a seat," invites Rukia as she grabs the coat that Ichigo has taken off. Ichigo complies. Rukia watches him slouch back as he takes a seat at one of the sofas in her living room. Her heart reaches out to him.

She shakes her head to clear her mind. She takes off her own coat and hangs them in the closet. She notices the coat that Ichigo lent her on that fateful night, which brings a smile to her lips. She reminds herself to return it to him later. She puts her helmet and bag away before she walks into the kitchen.

Ichigo looks around. Her house is just like her, spotless and simple. Besides the sofa that he sits in, there are only a few other accessories: a home entertainment system and a rack that holds her belongings, mostly pictures and pottery. Ichigo does not have to look closely to figure out that all those pictures are of her and Gin with the exception of one: a picture of her getting kissed on the cheek by Grimmjow. Ichigo notes that there are no pictures of her brother anywhere except for a family photo that he reckons was taken when she was still a toddler. At one side, there are frames of pictures that are simply breathtaking. Ichigo has done his homework and he knows exactly who the photographer is. The awareness of things that are just sends needles to his heart.

Ichigo heaves a sigh. What is he doing here? Does he even belong here?

He blames it all on his legs. They are the ones who dragged him to this place. To her.

Today is his mother's death anniversary. Just like every year, his father would want him to join the family trip to their mother's grave. He knows that his father does not want him to be depressed on this day but Ichigo could not help it. He has refuses the invitation which consequently makes him even more depressed. On this day, he would avoid meeting anyone. He does not want to hear comforting words from any of them. They will repeat the same words every year, that it was not his fault.

Ichigo snickers. How would they know? They were not there.

He walked aimlessly trying to calm himself down and before he realized it, he was in front of Rukia's front door. He contemplated whether or not he should stay but his feet refused to move. He gathered up his courage and tried the door bell but no one answered. Disappointed, he had wanted to leave but decided against it. That was why he had waited for hours, ignoring the passersby who eyed him suspiciously.

He knows that he needs to come clean with his feelings today otherwise he could never do it. Besides, he knows Rukia is the only person on this earth who understands how he feels at the moment.

Ichigo is glad that he has made the right decision. Just seeing her again in flesh has lifted a boulder off of his chest. Ichigo could not help but smile at what he has become.

Rukia walks towards the living room with two cups of tea in her hands. Tea, they say, can calm your nerves and she thinks that they both need that. She hands a cup to Ichigo who gratefully takes it.

"So…" Rukia starts as she takes a seat on the floor, a couple feet away in front of Ichigo.

"So…" Ichigo echoes.

Silence.

Rukia just looks at Ichigo and he does the same thing as they sip their tea.

"Ichigo…" Rukia starts again after some time has passed and Ichigo still keeps his mouth shut.

Ichigo takes his eyes away from Rukia.

Rukia rolls her eyes. She finds this situation a tad ridiculous so she puts down her cup and looks intently at Ichigo.

"What is wrong?" she asks slowly. She does not want to distress him even further but she thinks at least she has the right to know why he is looking for her, so unexpectedly, she might add.

"Nothing," is all the answer she gets from Ichigo.

And so they sit in silence once again until Ichigo puts down his empty cup and notices that Rukia is still looking expectantly at him. He knows that he cannot stay quiet forever.

"I guess," says Ichigo unhurriedly, still holding Rukia's gaze. "I just missed you."

It is not completely a lie. He does miss her. A lot is an understatement. He misses her with every wake of his being.

He gets the desired effect. Rukia blushes. She had not realized it herself but she must admit that it is good to see Ichigo again. She guesses she must have missed him too unknowingly. She thinks of him often enough anyway.

"Well… you look like shit," says Rukia to hide her embarrassment.

"Touche," says Ichigo. Rukia pouts which makes Ichigo smirk with glee.

And so they sit in silence, content with each other's company for several more minutes.

"Rukia…"

Her heart beats faster, still not used to hearing her name coming out from his lips but she hides it well. "Hmm?"

"How have you been?"

Rukia shrugs. "A lot of things have happened but I am still me."

Silence.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"How have _you_ been?"

Ichigo sighs. "A lot of things have happened. I am not sure if I am still me."

That gets Rukia attention. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo does not answer right away. He leans in and stares straight at Rukia. "I mean my life changed after I met you."

He might seem nonchalant about it but the truth is his heart is racing a hundred miles an hour. It is a wonder that Rukia could not hear his heart beats.

Rukia sits up straight at Ichigo's response. She expects a lot of things but that is definitely not one of them.

"I am responsible for you looking like this?" asks Rukia disbelievingly, referring to Ichigo looking like he has gone through hell and back.

Chuckling, Ichigo shakes his head, denying it. "No, silly. This is my own doing." Then he looks at Rukia and she is startled to see the apparent emotions in his amber orbs. "You made me realize that I am capable of feeling this," Ichigo touches his chest where his heart is.

Rukia swears her heart almost stops when she hears those words. It definitely makes her feel like there are hundreds of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She raises an eyebrow, unsure if she has heard him right.

Ichigo does not divert his eyes from the violets. He wants her to listen to his every word, and digests it. He wants her to understand the impact that she has in his life. He forms his words, speaking slowly and deliberately as he looks straight at her. Only god knows how nervous he is. He has never done anything like this his entire life. He never thought the day would even exist!

"Rukia," Ichigo notices her cheeks redden. It happens every time he calls out her name. He must admit that he likes the sound of them coming from his lips too. It gives him a sense of possessiveness. This just gives him more strength and confidence to continue. "Before I met you, I do not know what love is. Hell, I scoffed at the idea of being in love. But look at me now. All I can think of is you. You taught me how to love."

Rukia shakes her head. "It cannot be. We have only met a couple of times –"

"That was enough."

"No."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why are you denying _my_ feelings, Rukia?" asks Ichigo, irritated.

Rukia eyes him suspiciously. How can she believe him when he did not even look for her for the past half year or so? "Where were you then?" asks Rukia grudgingly. Ichigo recognizes the accusing tone in her question. He does not blame her.

"Avoiding you," answers Ichigo honestly.

Rukia snorts. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense Ichigo."

"Believe me, it makes a whole lot of sense," replies Ichigo heatedly. He does not appreciate the sarcasm. Can't Rukia see what he is trying to do here?

"How exactly?" It is Rukia's turn to get irritated.

"Because…" Ichigo tears his eyes away from her. God this is embarrassing! "Because I want to see if my feelings for you are real or if it were just an infatuation."

"So?"

"Why do you think I am here, Rukia?"

"Why now?"

Argh, Rukia is really making this hard on him!

"Why _not_ now?"

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…"

Rukia sighs exasperatedly. Ichigo on the other hand is aggravated with her cagey attitude.

"Is that why you were crying?" questions Rukia, referring to the tears that she wiped not too long ago.

Ichigo diverts his eyes. Obviously he does not feel comfortable talking about whatever it is that makes him this gloomy, Rukia notes. Her heart knows how that solitude feels.

She crawls to where Ichigo is and sits right in front of him. She puts her hands on top of his and squeezes them lightly, making him look back at her.

What he sees in her eyes is an understanding. Rukia does not have to speak the words. He knows that she will not prod anymore. She trusts him to tell her what has been bothering him when he is ready. Until that time arrives, she will wait.

Ichigo is falling in love all over again.

His hand reaches out. Slowly it caresses Rukia's cheek, admiring her beauty and at the same time marvelling at the warm feeling spreading inside of him when they touched. Rukia does not flinch or look away from his intense gaze. She couldn't even if she wanted to. His gaze is so strong, so full of emotions that make it impossible for Rukia to be blasé about it.

Ichigo leans in and Rukia wets her lips unconsciously. This makes Ichigo smirks and before she can wipe that smirk from his stupidly happy face, his lips has crash onto hers. Rukia does not resist. Their first kiss replays in both of their minds which only increase their desire for the other as they both struggle for dominance.

They only stop when they are short for breath and panting for air. Ichigo cups her face with both of his hands, a look of bliss and lust are evident in his amber eyes. He looks passionately at her which causes Rukia to blush profusely.

There is a sign of belonging when she is with him. She remembers how irritated he was when they first met. With any other person, she would probably beat the crap out of them if they called her a bitch (in front of her face too). Somehow with Ichigo, the anger that she usually felt dissipated and replaced with amusement. They might bicker every time they met but she feels comfortable around him. She is not weighed down with the feeling of guilt like when she is with Ulquiorra, or aware of not wanting to hurt his feelings when she is with Grimmjow. As for Gin, he always unnerved her with his presence alone. He is just that kind of person.

Ichigo makes her live in the present.

"I love you," whispers Ichigo. Rukia swear that she sees sparkles in his eyes when he says those words. He is obviously waiting for her response, a preferable response that she could not give. Rukia cannot bear the feelings that he is pouring into her heart so she does the easiest method of hiding her emotions, she looks away.

She may have been swayed and gotten caught in the moment but she knows where her heart is. Or at least she thinks she does.

Ichigo senses the changes in her behavior. Right after he uttered those three meaningful words, he can feel her body tense and she quickly looks away. Slowly, he releases her from his embrace although not letting go altogether. He waits to see what her reaction is next. He has done what he needed to do. The rest is now up to her.

His heart feels like it is going to burst because of the anticipation.

"Ichigo… I –"

"You don't have to say anything," Ichigo interrupts. The truth is he is just afraid to hear her answer. "I have been living through hell without you for the past six months. It has taught me a lot of things, but most importantly, it makes me realize there can be no other girl but you."

Rukia turns her head and looks doubtfully back at Ichigo. This is not fair, she thinks. Who does Ichigo think he is, putting this kind of emotional responsibility on her shoulders?

Ichigo notices the anger that suddenly blazes in her violet orbs and wonder if he has said something inconsiderate again. He waits again for her to say something but Rukia just continues to glare at him and damn, she unnerves him!

"Say something," pokes Ichigo nervously.

"Why me?"

Ichigo's fingers travel to Rukia's lips and caress it tenderly.

"I have asked myself the same question countless of times, Rukia, and I couldn't find an answer. But if you insist, I guess it is because you are the only girl I know that can turn my life upside down like this," says Ichigo, quoting Ishida's words to him several months ago.

Rukia's eyes soften down upon hearing Ichigo's answer. Despite herself, she feels warm and comforted by Ichigo's words. However she refuses to let Ichigo get to her this easily. Eh, wait… what is she saying? Does she want Ichigo to get to her?

Rukia shakes her head in denial. "I find that quite hard to believe, Ichigo."

"Why?"

Rukia snickers. "You have always been surrounded by girls."

Ichigo shrugs nonchalantly. "None of them are you, Rukia."

"But that does not stop you from having your fun with them."

Rukia wants to smack her head for her accusing tones. She cannot help but feel slightly annoyed whenever she sees tabloid pictures of him with different girls for the past few months.

Ichigo smiles knowingly and it makes Rukia blush all shades of red. "You are jealous," teases Ichigo.

"Sh-shut up. Why would I?"

"Because you too have feelings for me," states Ichigo confidently.

Rukia curses herself. She is slowly drowning here. She needs to stop this from happening or she could really fall for this orange top. She is not the kind of girl who gives in easily to lust. Does this mean that she could really have feelings for Ichigo? The thought scares her. Even more so when she already knows that her heart belongs to Gin even if it is only on her side.

"Don't be ridiculous," she says out loud and it is so sudden, it makes Ichigo jump.

"Huh?"

She looks Ichigo straight in the eyes. She has to tell him the truth. This conversation should not even take place!

"I…" Rukia gulps. "I can't do this, Ichigo."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Rukia tries to look away but Ichigo stops her. Rukia knows her next choice of words will cut him deep but she has to do it, for both of their sakes. She takes his hands in hers.

"Ichigo…I – I think I am in love with someone else."

Rukia tenses as she waits for his reaction which is slow to come. She wonders if Ichigo heard her. After several more seconds have passed and still no reaction from Ichigo, Rukia opens her mouth to repeat her words but before she can do that, Ichigo hastily freed his hands from hers and knocks over the empty cup.

"You think?" spats Ichigo. Rukia could not help but feel sorry at the hurt that is so apparent in his amber eyes, hurt that she has caused. The same thing with Grimmjow is happening all over again. Why must God punish her so?

"Is it Grimmjow?" asks Ichigo before he can stop himself. He has seen pictures of them together in tabloids and heard of the rumors that they are dating right now. Yet, even after knowing all that his feet still brought him to her house.

Rukia does not answer. She does not think Ichigo has the right to know. Any other day she would rage at his accusing tone but she knows that he has the right to be angry at her. She has crushed his feelings.

"I am so sorry, Ichigo."

"Stop saying you are sorry, damn it! Don't tell me the kiss we just shared means nothing to you… you can't deny that we both have feelings for each other!" pleads Ichigo. He is so sure of it! If only Rukia would stop being so stubborn and be honest with herself!

Rukia does not deny or confirm Ichigo's words. She is not sure either. It is true that Ichigo affects her so much that she cannot think straight when she is with him but does that mean she loves him? It cannot be, right? Hell, she barely even knows him.

"Ichigo, listen… I really don't know what to say. There is a lot of shit that has been going on in my life at the moment. I… I just can't."

"You can't or you won't?" accuses Ichigo. He is trying to keep his anger and disappointment under control but is failing miserably. He knows that he might get rejected but his ego convinced him that it would not be so, that Rukia is meant to be his. Hah, look at him now, begging for a woman to accept him. What has the great Kurosaki Ichigo become? All because of this midget, this petite girl who looks so damn delectable even in the moment of distress. Oh fuck how he loves her so.

Rukia winces at his sharp accusation, once again unable to say anything because her heart and head refuse to work together in this matter. She looks apologetically at Ichigo, and still has not moved from her spot in front of him. She does not bother to wipe the tears that fall down her face anymore. It is not like Ichigo has not seen her crying face before. Besides, she is not alone in her woe because so very gently her hand moves and wipes a single tear from Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo tenses at the touch. He can feel his anger dissipate just from staring straight into her teary violet eyes. Her touch gives him the strength to be in control of his feelings again. God he is a goner when it comes to this woman. There is no way in hell he is giving her up.

"I'm not going to give you up, Rukia," Ichigo echoes his line of thoughts. "Never."

Rukia hates to admit it but hearing those words makes her heart flutter yet again. Knowing that he meant every word that he utters makes her a tad cheerful. Shit. There she goes being selfish again!

"You are only setting yourself up for a deeper wound, Ichigo," warns Rukia.

"I don't care, as long as I get you in the end."

Rukia could not help but smile. "Are you always so confident, Ichigo?"

"Because what I said is fact."

They stare at each other for a full minute, letting all of what has happened sink in. The ringing of Rukia's phone jolts both of them back to reality though. Rukia tries to stand up but Ichigo grabs hold of her hand, refusing to let her go and answer the damn phone.

"Leave it," orders Ichigo.

Rukia looks incredulously at Ichigo. "That might be the hospital. Maybe something happened to Ulquiorra."

"He'll live," Ichigo does not bother to hide the jealous tone in his voice. His hold on her hand tightens until the phone stops ringing.

"You are hopeless."

"I know," says Ichigo smirking which got him a soft playful smack in the head by Rukia. Before Ichigo could retaliate, Rukia's phone rings again.

"I'm gonna answer it," Rukia says before Ichigo could react.

As she answers the phone, Ichigo deliberately eavesdrops on her conversation and he is relieved when Rukia addresses the person at the end of the line as nii-sama. It is just her brother.

Without waiting for Rukia to finish the call, Ichigo decides to excuse himself. He has overstayed his welcome. He also thinks that he might visit his mom after all. He sure has a lot to tell her, especially about Rukia. Meeting Rukia just makes his resolve stronger and he will see to it that he will succeed. Ichigo corrects the cup that he knocked earlier and walks towards Rukia. He kisses her forehead and mouths the word goodbye.

Rukia covers the phone and whispers words of apology because she cannot send him out. Ichigo shrugs it off with a smile telling Rukia not to worry about him. Rukia watches as he takes his coat and signals to him to take his other coat with him, but Ichigo playfully replies that he will leave it just so he has an excuse to come to her house again. Against her better judgment, Rukia blushes as Ichigo chuckles and winks at her. Not a second later he is already outside the door.

"Rukia?" calls Byakuya when Rukia stays too quiet and seems distracted.

"Err, yes nii-sama. I'm still here." Rukia is actually surprised to get a call from her brother so early in the morning, and what is even more odd is the fact that her brother is attempting small conversation with her. It is something that Byakuya has never done before. She suspects something is wrong which is why she does not argue when Ichigo excused himself.

"Nii-sama," interrupts Rukia as Byakuya finishes telling her about the stock market that has rocketed a few hours ago.

Byakuya does not respond. Now Rukia is really sure that something is bothering her brother. "What's going on?"

Byakuya closes his eyes. He has no idea why he had the sudden urge to call Rukia. He blames it all on Gin. That man has screwed up his mind. His words keep repeating inside of his head and it makes him feel uneasy and restless.

"Nii-sama?" asks Rukia again when she does not receive any reply from Byakuya.

Byakuya closes his eyes and heaves a sigh. "I'll see you at lunch, Rukia," answers Byakuya curtly and quickly hangs up the phone before Rukia can speak a word.

Rukia stares questioningly at the phone when the dial tone indicates that Byakuya has ended the call.

First it was Ichigo, then her brother… Rukia has a feeling that there are more surprises coming her way today.

* * *

Sorry if you detect OOC. Read and Review!


End file.
